Trust Me with Your Heart
by StarlightSkies
Summary: Eleniel finds herself in love with the Prince, he was her best friend. When things get out of hand, will Legolas stay beside her? As a true friend and would he return her affections after so much pain has been dealt to his family in her father's name?
1. The Things We Fear

**DISCLAIMER!!**_** : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS!! Just the ideas, but the characters, character names, their speech, their lands – everything belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien! Okay, we're good now.**_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Things We Fear**

Midmorning was rolling around the corner in Rivendell and yet the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond could be found in complete silence. And for how many elves and other guests that currently occupied the house of Elrond, it seemed for the first time in many years that no one dwelled in its halls any longer; yet it that was nowhere near the truth. Through the multiple halls and rooms of the house, a mortal dressed in a silver and black tunic with long curling black hair, was found sleeping in the quiet of one of the libraries. The mortal himself had not gotten much sleep the night before; actually he doubted he had even slept at all, save for the horrors and memories that swam freely in his head. He had recently returned home from a long journey far in the east, a journey that required more of his strength than he had originally calculated, and what he had seen and experienced during his travels left this man without any doubt that this journey too, would leave some kind of scar on his life – again. Just like all the others had. The mortal had clearly no intention of waking up from his much needed slumber, nor did he feel the need to be conversing with anyone anytime soon, no matter who it was. And seeing that when he had returned home on a night that his adoptive father's house was once again full of visitors, he quietly hid away in the last place anyone would ever think to look for him – Lord Elrond's private library. Turning in his sleep, the mortal suddenly felt a slight poke to his rib rage. He stirred for a moment, not taking any notice to the light touch to his ribs. He felt it again, and again. Now he was awakening and was quickly becoming annoyed. Once again he felt the jab to his ribs, and this time it came a lot harder.

"Ego!" Cried the mortal, turning on his side in an attempt to ignore whatever or whoever it was that was poking him. He wanted to sleep soundly for once since he had been deprived of that privilege throughout his travels. But now that he was once again home, the man intended to catch up on those missing hours of sleep without anyone bothering him.

"Maer aur Estel, lû an net am." It was at the soft voice that suddenly spoke to him that made the mortal decide to face his visitor with a glare.

"Legolas…" He growled. "Do you not understand your own tongue? Go away means exactly that! Go away!"

"Of course I understand, though one does not have share in the same attitude as a sleeping and unwelcoming ranger in the morning." Said the blonde haired elf named Legolas. He laughed as he helped his friend up out of the chair in which he was slumped in.

"What do you want?" Estel grumbled as he straightened out his clothes, not looking at the elf sitting across from him.

"I wanted to see how you were fairing." Legolas smiled at him. "It has been a year or more perhaps since we have last seen each other, and I am only here as a messenger for my father for he has news for Lord Elrond. Though, when I arrived early this morning Elrond told me you had just returned home yourself, so naturally I have been looking for you – rather than feasting in your father's halls with his as always glorious company." The elf smirked as he noticed the disconcerting look on his friends face.

Aragorn, though happy to see his friend again, frowned at the aspect of the elven prince being used as some sort of herald for his father. A herald Legolas certainly was not and should not be used as so, it was Aragorn's opinion on the over spoken matter between them and Legolas knew it all too well. "Then you are only here for a short while?" Estel said, frowning.

"Ay," Legolas nodded gravely. "Though, I do have a favor to ask of you. That is if you are well enough and are willing to, of course." Legolas said slowly, inclining his head to Aragorn. Aragorn's head snapped quickly to look suspiciously at the elf. Legolas' favors tended to be; well they usually turned into interesting adventurous to say the least. Adventures that had them crawling back to Imladris in search of some kind of medical aid in one of Elrond's large healing rooms. More than once did they return to Imladris from an adventure that had at least one of them in scrapes and the other nearly at death's door, but now that seemed so long ago to Aragorn. A year was nothing to an elf, but to a human's eyes it certainly left an impact on one's life and surroundings. Not having any other response than a suspicious look to the elf, Aragorn listened with a sigh. 'So much for resting' he thought.

"Where am I going and how long will it take this time?" Aragorn said, rubbing his hands along his neck and chin. "Need I remind you son of Thranduil, I am weary and my last adventure is still taking its toll on me. If we are to take any journey it will be slow for a day or two, for I do not fancy falling off my horse out of lack of strength and rest, nor do I want to suffer from your remarks in my doing so." The elf's light laughter filled the room, putting a grim smile on the young rangers face.

"I know naught of what a year does to mortals, but it has done nothing to you mellon-nin." Legolas laughed. "I return to Mirkwood in a month for the Mid Autumn's day celebration that my father demands I attend, since I have missed it for three years soundly. Once my business is done here, I was hoping you would accompany me to Lothlorien on the way home…" Legolas trailed off when Aragorn broke out into a fit of laughter. Legolas looked slightly startled and confused as he watched his human friend fight his laughter.

"Mellon-nin," Aragorn laughed, his eyes suddenly filled with amusement. "Please, _please_, do not tell me this has to do with your father's first general's daughter!" Aragorn pinned Legolas with a knowing look.

Legolas sank into the seat across from Aragorn without looking at him. "Not necessarily…" Aragorn gave him another sharp look and Legolas sunk further into his seat. "Alright, yes."

"Legolas!" The ranger's eyes weren't filled with amusement anymore. "Must you go and _ask_ for trouble? It is bad enough it follows us wherever we go."

"I do not ask for trouble!" Legolas protested, "Elladan and Elrohir are going as well, they wish to visit Arwen!" he added quickly. "I never said you had to go with me, I have only suggested it as I would like your company since we have no traveled together for so long a time!"

"But you ask me knowing that I will agree to your proposal, as I always do." Aragorn answered, slightly annoyed at his friend now.

"So you will go then?" Legolas seemed only too eager for the ranger to respond. Aragorn could not keep himself from laughing. How, after two hundred years of age, the elf still managed to appear much like a child at times, still amused Aragorn.

"Someone needs to make sure you go back to Mirkwood in one piece. And with your habit of making a mess of things, I might as well come along. Besides, I have not seen the Lady Eleniel for quite some time, her or Arwen. Perhaps things might have changed as things often do, but I cannot help but wonder how much good will come from this trip from Lorien to Mirkwood." Aragorn answered thoughtfully and then was silent for a time. Aragorn looked up at Legolas again with amused eyes again. "When did say you planned to leave?"

It was then that Legolas' face fell and all traces of amusement left him from there. "In a few days I believe. I must attend a conference with Lord Elrond first before any decisions are truly made."

"What is this message you carry to Ada? I hope it is better news than what I have to report to him, for it is grave indeed." Aragorn said, his expressions too changed quickly. Legolas looked up at his friend with fear. It was the first time in his life that the young mortal had witnessed such a thing from Legolas or any elf for that matter, who was generally good at hiding his emotions when he did not wish for them to be seen. Now it seemed Legolas was losing the battle with himself.

"Orcs Aragorn, it is orcs I come to report. A message was sent to my father a year ago by Gandalf and Lord Elrond to send out a patrol in search of such creatures. At first we found this to be a joke, an unnecessary precaution and riddle that we did not understand, but soon strange things began to happen in our wood and so my father sent out a small patrol at last and with it, he sent me to lead them along with his general, Lord Teneth and his eldest son." Legolas said quietly. "We found that Elrond's request had not been in vain, for we found a small party of orcs at the edge of Mirkwood. We slaughtered them within the dead of the night." Legolas frowned. "Something suspicious is happening Estel, and I fear we will be caught in the middle of it. I fear the worst for middle earth, times are changing to quickly and I wonder what malaise is now arising from the lands of Mordor."

"Aye," Aragorn agreed solemnly. "Then you have seen what I was sent out to look for. Northern boarders are being patrolled by hundreds of orcs at a time. I was sent out seven months ago by Gandalf to the lands in the west, close to the land of the Shire, but that land thankfully remains untouched by orc filth and its people still remain undiscovered."

"We are grateful then." Legolas nodded in agreement.

"Come, Lord Elrond returns tonight with his guests, and we shall explain our plans to him after dinner." Aragorn stood up and walked to the door of the study with Legolas following him out. "But for now, I wish to rest. As I said, I do not wish to fall from my horse and have you make me part of your ridiculous jests."

"Not I Estel, but perhaps your brothers might." Legolas laughed and bid his friend farewell for the time being. He watched as Aragorn faded from his sight as he turned a corner and disappeared, leaving him to think and wander Imladris alone with nothing but his thoughts and curiosity to guide him. Legolas turned towards an open terrace door and smiled as he walked out into the breezy air. Leaning against the pillared railing in front of him, Legolas sighed. The breeze here was soft and calming, hardly even noticeable to one who wasn't paying it much attention. Still, Legolas felt its gentleness brush against his smooth face as he stood outside thinking; the wind seemed to be bringing him the answers to all his thoughts today.

"A year has changed you little mellon-nin, but I doubt your heart remains so unaffected by your travels." Legolas said quietly. "Whatever happened to the days where laughter was not held in chains, hanging so high above our heads so that we cannot reach them? I feel those bright days are bitterly leaving us, in place for darker and eviler times…"

* * *

Translations:

Ego: Be of

Mauer aur Estel, lû an net am: Good morning Estel, time to get up.

Mellon-nin: My friend

Ada: Father

A/N: This is newly updated so enjoy.


	2. Presta Mi Eregion

**Chapter 2: Presta Mi Eregion**

It was four days later before Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir were finally ready to set out from Rivendell, where they would then travel to the woods of Lorien and then Mirkwood with Legolas to witness the Mid Autumns celebration. The discoveries that Legolas and Aragorn made were the topic of several discussions in Lord Elrond's study for many days. Several different counsels were held each day as more and more scouts returned from their long missions across Middle Earth, and all of them baring the same dreaded news of large parties of orcs being discovered in multiple areas. And with the more news they received, the longer that each company had to sit in Elrond's study, quietly listening, learning, and deciding about this new news. For Aragorn, who was still quite young yet, sitting quietly for long periods of time was still a difficult task for the young man who had also decided that with the more war parties returning, the longer they delayed Legolas' request to visit Lorien and return home to Mirkwood. Aragorn, who was again also still in recovery from his own recent adventure, grew just as restless within the last few days just as his brothers and friend had been. And as days worn on, it became a repetition of information from the arriving war parties that they had already heard.

Throwing a light brown and travel worn saddle onto a white spotted mare named Calad Roch; Elladan readied his horse for the eight day journey to Lorien. He was looking forward to seeing his sister, friends, and grandparents again. He and his twin had not visited the woods of Lothlorien since their own coming of age, now he felt like a child being extremely impatient and eager. Elladan looked around for his brothers, both standing a little ways away from himself, readying their own horses with the help of the Mirkwood Prince.

Legolas, who was the first among them to be ready, and mounting his own powerful grey animal, he rode up beside Elladan just as he had finished saddling his horse. "Are we ready_?"_ Elladan smiled at Legolas, and with a nod he led them out of Rivendell waving to his father who was standing behind them with a grim smile.

* * *

Within four days they managed to make it to the lands of Eregion, an elf homeland established around seven-fifty of the Second Age. The outer part of the old realm was left in nothing but rubble from long years of wars and hard weather. Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir bowed their heads low as they slowed their pace here out of respect for past memories and lost lives of friends they once knew, for they had been alive and once part of the wars that had unfortunately passed through these once great and beautiful lands. Aragorn remained silent throughout their journey, trailing behind the three elder elves. He had heard the stories as he had grown up in Imladris, and out of respect as well he bowed his head and muttered, "Mayor le pan idh mi sidh." Silently they rode on.

* * *

It was late the fifth night of their journey from Rivendell when they finally decide to take some rest after constant riding since they had set out from Rivendell. That night they set a watch, for they were too close to the Misty Mountains now and the great dwarven halls of Moria. Evil seemed to be lurk in the mountains as it left chills in their spines as they came ever closer to it. Even the darkness that surrounded them seemed suspicious. That night they all slept uncomfortably, keeping their weapons close by and parts of their minds conscious, listening to the dead night.

Their fire was set low, leaving the three elves and young human slightly chilled by the night's cool breeze; wool blankets and heavy cloaks could only go so far. By the time the midnight hour had approached, Legolas stood up from his own blanket beside the fire and went to relieve Aragorn of his current watch duty. He found the ranger sitting upon an uprooted tree stump with his long black pipe in his mouth, a thoughtful look on his face as he stared blankly out into the darkness, and his long shaggy hair covering his face. Legolas stood back a moment and smiled to himself, '_No, you have not changed much_ _in these last few years my friend, but why do I now always seem to look at you with higher respect? I believe your time is finally coming, Son of Arathorn.' _Legolas shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts for the moment and continued walking to where the Strider sat alone.

"Estel mellon-nin, fúmë can le." Legolas' soothingly soft voice was a like a whisper to Aragorn in his trance like state. When he felt the pressure of his companions hand on his shoulder he smiled and turned to the blonde haired elf tiredly.

"I will find no sleep here tonight Legolas." Aragorn frowned as his friend sat on the grass besides him. "I will sleep soundly when we are in Lorien for certain; it is always safe in the Golden Lady's woods. But here… here I feel evil itself brewing. It is truly an unsettling feeling; I do not feel comfortable being too far away from my own weapons, being so openly seen in this land."

"And I feel it as well," Legolas responded lightly. "We all feel it Estel, perhaps us elves more than you humans. But this darkness is growing everywhere in Middle Earth, and it will soon approach us, but when I am not able to say."

Aragorn smiled at his friend. "Such wise words Legolas son of Thranduil, but alas I fear you are right."

After such dark talk, Aragorn immediately felt a need of sudden improvement in their moods. So as the sun started to climb, leaving them to watch the growing orange and red colors of the sunrise, they glanced back into happier memories and soon they found themselves rolling on the soft grass of Eregion with laughter and tears in their eyes. Dark times always brought the reminder of happier memories with them.

"… and you would think you would have learned after the fourth time she managed to dunk you under the water!" Aragorn's laughter rang out as Legolas recalled a particular humorous memory from their childhood – or well Estel's, seeing as he was quite a few hundred years younger than the elf.

Legolas grumbled with a blush. "I did not expect her to be able to do so!"

"Yes but still, four times?" Aragorn snickered. "She always did manage to get the best of you." They were silent for a moment, savoring the memory for themselves. "I wonder how time has affected our dear friends."

"Perhaps as much change that has been done to us." Legolas smirked. "Though, I doubt Lady Eleniel has changed any. Her brother's still say she is just as restless as she was growing up and said to have had some of her own adventures too, according to her brothers Debiis and Merc. Apparently she has been selected for several different scouting parties over the years while I have been away as well."

"Debiis," Aragorn chuckled. "Now there's an old face I've naught talked to in some time."

"He was in my father's house before I left for Rivendell," Legolas smiled at his friend. "He misses your company. Apparently he thinks very highly of you, Lord Strider." Aragorn laughed once again, a tear trailing down his cheek as he remember the first time he had visited Mirkwood with Legolas in his teen years. It was a memorable experience to be certain. Aragorn's laughter soon stopped when out of the corner of his eye, he saw the body of Legolas grow stiff. Noticing the elf's senses were on their highest alert. He was only too familiar with this elf and his sudden moments of silence and stiffness, and the young ranger had learned to heed the warning they general gave out. Legolas stood quickly, his hand grabbing his favorite bow in the process and loosing an arrow, ready to fire at the given moment. The elf's speed seemed to still parallax him, but with just enough swiftness Aragorn joined his friend with his own bow ready and aiming for its unseen target.

"Man car le tiri?" Aragorn whispered so quietly only the elf could hear him.

"Men, I think, I am not sure but they are not friends of ours and they seem to be looking for something." Legolas answered, his eyes squinted and concentrated. "Scouts, I presume."

"Come, we must move now." Aragorn whispered and moved back over to their campsite and to the sides of his brothers. "Elladan!" Elladan made no reply to the sudden voice calling him. "Elladan!" Aragorn said urgently into his adoptive brother's ear, giving him a hard shove to go along with it. He was being impossible, as usual. Elladan blinked rapidly at Aragorn for a few seconds before making any kind of movement.

"Estel? What is it? What time is it?" Elladan said groggily. He hated waking up early for anything.

"It's time to go, we have unwanted visitors." Aragorn replied and it was all he had to say before Elladan jumped up quietly from his blankets with a small sharp dagger in his hand.

"Who are our unwanted guests?" He said quietly, just as alert as the other two.

"Yes, do indulge us little brother." Elrohir said from behind Aragorn, stifling a yawn. As Aragorn and Elladan spoke, Legolas had gone about waking the other elven brother and then tending to the fire which now resembled nothing but damp ashes. Quickly packing up their little used supplies and losing their horses into the wild, the four warriors escaped to the nearest forest where they each found a tree to quickly climb up into as their 'unwanted' guests drew closer to their campsite.

"Who are they?" Elrohir whispered to Legolas, who was hiding in the tree closest to his own.

"We've no idea." Legolas replied softly. "We believe they are men, but of what business any man would have out here so far from any villages and great cities, I've no answer too." The reply seemed to satisfy Elrohir. Each of the companions sat in their trees with bows at ready and aiming directly for a small group of men that were now at their abandoned campsite. They listened intently.

"My Lord?" One said voice said, though the voice did not belong to any man.

"They're elves…" Elladan breathed. Elrohir rolled his eyes at his brother who sat a branch or two below him. Lightly, Elrohir kicked his brother's shoulder to remind him to be quiet.

"…this fire was put out recently." A commanding voice stated. It seemed harsh and unusually cold for an elf though it was light and the language was that of elves. "They are still here, split up and look for them! I want the prince found, as well as his friends!"

Elrohir, Aragorn, Elladan, and Legolas watched as eight other elves, some with swords others with bows, entered the forest in which they hid in, making as little noise as elves commonly did. They four of them exchanged confused and worried looks as they sat as possibly still and even more quieter than they had done in the entire time of being in their secretive trees. For one, Aragorn was afraid of breathing because his breathing was heavier than that of elves and would surely be noticed by the sharp ears of their seekers.

"Randelf!" The same commanding voice called out for one of his men when a half hour of searching had gone by. Two elves now stood beneath Legolas' tree. The taller one of the two spoke first, making Legolas cringe slightly. "Have you anything to report back?" The elf named Randelf was inches shorter than his commander, and Legolas watched as he bowed low. There was something in this small elf that seemed so familiar to Legolas, but what it was he couldn't place it. Quietly, Legolas tuned back into their conversation below. "No my Lord, we have discovered nothing."

"Very well, bring everyone out and we will look more south this time." The voice sighed. "We cannot allow that company reaching Lorien, Randelf. Legolas must be kept away from Lorien, or my entire plan will fail! We cannot afford mistakes this time my dear captain, Eleniel is already where I want her and I do not need to be hindered by the King's ignorant and nuisance of a son!"

"Understood my Lord." Randelf said and hurried to complete his orders. It was then; just as the elf with the commanding voice turned, did Legolas see his face. It took all his will power not to yell and jump down from the tree in which he sat in. Though he did let out a slight gasp that Elladan, who was nearest to him caught wind of. He looked over at his friend curious, and ever so slightly Legolas bowed his head down to the elf below them and Elladan let his eyes follow. Soon enough he too was seeing what Legolas was so quickly infuriated by. It took a half hour more before any of them dared to climb out of their trees. Though once on the ground and in the forest alone again, Legolas let out a furious yell.

"I should've killed him then!" He growled. Elrohir and Aragorn were taken back by the sudden change in Legolas' mood. Legolas was the calmest of the three elves, never doing anything without a solid reason and complete approval before doing it.

"Kill who Legolas?" Aragorn said slowly, coming out his own shock.

"That thieving rat that stood right under my tree!" Legolas snarled. "How could I have been so ignorant? A perfect shot too!" Legolas began to pace in front of them furiously. "I am a blind fool! I should have recognized Randelf and Teneth's voices immediately!"

"Who is Te-"

"Teneth Moonwood is King Thranduil's favorite general and he also happens to be Eleniel's father." Elladan answered, frowning at the truth he spoke. "Just recently he's had some dangerous dealings with bandits and other types of evil. It is why Eleniel refuses to go home now so often. There was a rumor that Debiis said he sent her to Lorien for awhile because their father was starting up with his old habits again." Aragorn winced for he knew exactly what Eleniel's father's 'old habits' meant.

"So it is _that_ Teneth we are talking about," Elrohir sighed. "Suppose I should have known that. There is no other elf in this realm that would cause such a reaction from our annoyingly too calm prince here." Legolas snorted, though he knew it was true. He was unusually calm with a lot of things, things even Lord Elrond would never be able to remain so about.

Aragorn still looked confused. "I still don't understand, why such a reaction though? I thought the sons of the Moonwood family were taking certain precautions to protect their sister?" Aragorn asked.

Elladan sighed, turning to Legolas who had leaned himself against a tree, arms crossed and contemplative. "Shall I tell him or will you?"

Legolas shook his head. "You. I will sound to biased."

"Must you be such a good little elfing?" muttered Elladan before he turned back to his two brothers. "Legolas believes that he's trying to kill off his father, brothers, and himself so that his own family can take the throne – more that he wants the throne to himself since none of his children are in on this." Elladan groaned when Legolas slumped to the bottom of the tree. "Oh no you don't, you are not going to start with this rant again! Or the brooding!"

"Rant?" Elrohir and Aragorn said together.

"Yes, he got so worked up when he first received this news from Medilinor that he went off into an extensive rant for nearly two hours. I was there, and it took everything to calm him down." Elladan sighed. "We will have to go through these woods here to get to Lorien now. It should be enough coverage to make it there in the next two days."

"Elladan is right." Aragorn nodded in agreement. "We are about two days, perhaps less, from Lorien and there we will each have a break of our own."

"If we have all of our supplies then I do believe we had best be going then." Elrohir nodded. "Come Legolas, now is not the time to sink into your thoughts." He said softly, as he knelt next to the Mirkwood prince with a kind smile. "We will worry about this wolf amongst our sheep when we are in Lorien, and far out of his reach, alright? Here, we are unprotected and exposed." Elrohir stood, towering over Legolas, reaching out a hand to his dismayed friend. With a sigh Legolas took the hand of the elder twin son of Elrond, and stood. The grim look contrasting with the beautiful features of elves.

"Aye, you are right Elrohir." Legolas sighed. "Though I fear returning home even more now than I already did, for I do not wish to have the blood of my own people spilled for this…this…" Legolas took in a shaky breath. "For whatever Lord Teneth plans to do with my family."

"Why will there be bloodshed Legolas? I still see no reason for it, I assume we can stop Teneth before he does too much damage, yes?" Elrohir asked confused. He could not piece this puzzle together, what was happening in Mirkwood, he wondered.

Legolas shook his head. A sudden darkness seemed to loom in his eyes as he began to speak. Legolas himself seemed to have a shadow suddenly casted over him, it gave them chills. His voice grew solemn and grave as he spoke. Elves weren't made to have such expressions placed on their faces, Aragorn thought. It seemed like something worse of evil and tragic. "Teneth is an unusual elf. Even his children will say so. Teneth though," Legolas breathed a shuddering breath. "There are very few elves like him. You yourself Elrohir know that there are few elves that would choose the dark rather than our light, Teneth is one of the few who follow a darker light, though no one can prove it. He is too careful about what he does. I have tried to plead his case to my father, but he likes his newest general because Teneth is skilled in his field and so he will not listen to what I or the countless others have to tell."

"Surely he is not so bad?" Elladan received a rather cold glare from the wood elf. "Okay, maybe he is."

"I fear this time that the general's intentions may be murderous, that he will do anything to replace my family with his own for the crown." Legolas sighed.

"But none of his sons or daughter will allow that to happen!" Elladan cried out.

"Nor would you or your people," Aragorn said suddenly. "I am beginning to understand all that I have not been told now, Mirkwood." The name made Legolas smile slightly, Mirkwood had been his nickname when the ranger was a child because Legolas was too much of a hassle to try and pronounce at his young age.

"Are the Moonwood's that closely related to the crown?" Elrohir said quietly.

"Yes and no, the bloodline that holds it there is so faint it really does not exist nor does anyone acknowledge it. But they would be next to have Mirkwood's throne if something were to happen." Legolas growled. "I think the counsel would put off electing a ruler for a very long time though, they do not like my father's new general anymore than I do."

"So say you were to marry Eleniel?" Elladan chuckled when saw Legolas give him the same cold glare again.

"It would not be wrong Elladan. Like I have said, the bloodline is barely there that it would not make a difference whether I were to marry her or not." Legolas snapped.

"Peace Legolas, I only jest." Elladan laughed.

Aragorn came up behind his friend, placing a harm hand on his shoulder. "Whatever happens Legolas, we will be there with you mellon-nin. Wherever you need us Legolas we will be there with you. We are going with you to Mirkwood, and whatever trouble is there, we will help." Elladan and Elrohir nodded too, broad smiles on their young faces. Legolas smiled too, and standing up he grabbed his pack, this time resuming their journey again to Lorien with him in the lead, but with much haste and need for safety.

_

* * *

_

_Translations:_

_Presta Mi Eregion: _Trouble in Eregion

_Calad Roch (name of Elladan's horse): Light Horse_

_Mayor le pan idh mi sidh_: may you all rest in peace

_Estel Mellon-nin, fúmë cane le: _Estel my friend, sleep call(s) you.

_Man car le tiri: _What do you see?


	3. Not So Much A Lady

**Chapter 3: Not So Much a Lady**

The sun was setting low in Caras Galadhon, for the hour of the day was growing late. Elves sat from their flats in their tall trees and watched as the orange setting sun touched the golden leaves of Lorien, giving the great wood its wonderful glowing effect. Everything seemed to come alive just then, right as the sun was setting and the coolness of night beginning to bristle through. From the tallest and largest tree, where the lord and lady of Lorien resided, a guest of theirs stared out into the wood admiringly. She watched as the elves that lived in Caras Galadhon moved about and went on with their daily lives. She had been doing so ever since she had come to Lorien a month before. She was an elf herself, but not from Lorien, yet she was familiar with their ways of life and compared to her own people, they were not so very different. Her mother, Elenithil, was born in the Golden wood and her father in the once known Greenwood, but more commonly known now as Mirkwood. Since she was born, she had spent her younger days in Mirkwood but recent events had taken place and forced to her to take refuge under Lorien's tall trees. It wasn't that she minded being in Lorien, no she loved walking under the beautiful trees and being in the company of the lord and lady. No, it was the fact that she was bored, having nothing to do except wonder aimlessly under cloudy skies and fading trees. She also hated the reasons for even being in Lorien, and the perfect timing it seemed to have too, seeing as Mirkwood was celebrating this year's six hundredth Autumn Festival this month, and she was a key part in some of the events that were to taking place, but how could she participate when she was hundreds of miles away? Sighing, she leaned lightly against the railing of the terrace of which she stood out on, she sighed with the deepest regret of letting anyone talk her into leaving and hating herself for running away. She was stronger than this. She just couldn't prove it right now. She watched a couple walk below her, hand in hand. The sight made her stomach turn. Would she ever be free to express such feelings? Would she forever be haunted? Suddenly Lorien held no more interest to her…

"_Talt, im matha amarth gad enni_

_Nalla, im matha cuil cell o enni_

_Gladha, im matha lain an I erui aman mi idhrin_

_Ah an I erui aman mi a anann aman, im tira cuil an eden hin_

_Nin oio naeg tyelde…" _

Her soft, gentle voice faded away as she ended her song, leaving a comfortable and hopefully silence in front of her. A small teardrop slid down her seemingly pale face. She whispered, "Manen im iest sen cuil lerta ahya."

A soft knock came from the door that led into her room. She turned quickly to greet her guest but found the door was already opened to her new visitor. In the door way stood a hand maiden of Lady Galadriel's dressed in long robes of pale white and some silver, and her milky hands clasped together in a polite manner, and a pleased smile playing on her pale pink lips. Her dark colored hair showed she was not from the Golden Wood herself either, and she looked as though she was new to Lorien.

"I am sorry for intruding, Lady Eleniel." She said quietly and bowed in an apologetic manner to Eleniel.

"That is quite alright." Eleniel smiled, still fumbling with the thought of possibly being overheard. There was a period of silence in which they both oddly stared at each other. "Did you wish something of me?"

"My apologies Lady Eleniel for disturbing you, I was asked to show you something at the request of Lady Galadriel." The maiden said as she walked into the room, giving Eleniel a small bow and nervous smile yet again.

'_Well isn't this odd.' _Eleniel mused. Waving her hand in a dismissive manner to the maiden, Eleniel smiled. "Please, address me as Eleniel, I hate my title. I assume you are not from Lorien, either?"

The maiden shook her head. "No, I am from Rivendell but I have moved here recently with my husband, Lord Idhrenion, one of Lorien's general's." _Ah, so this is Ren's wife! Now I will have to find him later_, Eleniel thought, smiling. "My name in Corathir, though my friends call me Cora, your Ladyship."

"Again, none of that please." Eleniel smiled. "It is a pleasure Cora." Eleniel gave her a nod and smile.

"Lady Galadriel has instructed me to show you a gift before dinner." Cora smiled, leading her charge out of the room.

"A gift?" Eleniel asked curiously but Cora did not turn around to confirm it a second time. She sighed, "By all means then show me, Valar knows I have nothing else to do here." Eleniel sighed. "Not that I am trying to be rude, I miss my home is all and this beautiful realm is unfortunately not doing my home sickness any justice."

"The Lady told me you are from Mirkwood." Cora smiled.

"Oh, what else did she tell you?" Eleniel asked curiously as Cora began to lead her out of her room.

"Many things," Eleniel could hear the maiden giggling in front of her. "She told me many things Lady Eleniel."

They walked in silence as they climbed down from the flat with Cora bringing Eleniel down to the earth padded floors of Lorien. The scent of the forest was strongest there, though Eleniel had smelt it even when she was so high up off the ground. Silently she followed Cora as she led her through the wood, the sweeping movements of their long robes echoed throughout their walk. Eleniel was clad in green robes, and her long dark colored hair was breaded in some areas and was quickly thrown up into a difficulty twisted bun. Her complexion was that of the elves in Mirkwood, high cheekbones and pale glowing skin which made them yet seem even more so radiantly beautiful beings than ever. Eleniel was considered unusual for a lady of her stature among her people. Eleniel cared nothing for the manners or the responsibilities of what a noble woman was expected to do, and to her brother's concern she would never follow in either their father's or their mother's footsteps, she was just too independent for any court to handle. She was adventurous and cunning, things she picked up from having nine older brothers and one younger one. If she could have her way, she would have joined every war party that had previously departed Mirkwood, in place of staying in Lorien for the past month. She was the reason Mirkwood was beginning to allow small amounts of their female population into scouting parties.

Eleniel carried her mother's sword, a long blade with silver and gold writing engraved in the metal. The hilt was made of wood and silver; wood basing and silver vines and leaves encircling it. She never went anywhere without it and life had taught her to caution such times when she was unequipped with her weapons. She fingered the hilt, feeling its cool metal on her soft skin. What she would give to be home right now…

"It is unusual," Cora said suddenly as they walked silently through the wood.

"What is?" Eleniel answered, stepping over a rather large log. "Where are we, I have not encountered this part of Lorien before."

"We are near the Nimrodel." Cora smiled. "It is unusual that you carry a sword and are allowed it, most women of any race are not seen with such weapons, and you rarely see women on battlefields."

"I go nowhere without my Imladriel," Eleniel said pointedly, glancing down at her wonderful sword. "I've known too much danger to ever go defenseless, and besides back home I have a…err… slight reputation." Eleniel could hear Cora almost giggle in front.

"A slight reputation?" Cora could be heard giggling somewhere in front of Eleniel. "How so my lady?"

Eleniel sighed thinking, how do I make a long story short? "I am known to the rebel amongst my family. I do not obey my father's rules simply for the fun of life and his frustration. In Mirkwood, I am considered unusual but my king finds it amusing – sometimes."

"You know King Thranduil?"

"Yes, very well. I am a close friend to his sons and my father is one of his many generals." Eleniel smiled. She missed Legolas, Telegalad, and Sidhion. She missed Mirkwood.

"Yes, though for all her rebellious actions, half of them nearly get her killed every time. Don't you agree Lady Eleniel?" A sudden voice spoke, hidden amongst the tall trees in front of them. Cora and Eleniel stopped, both looking around for the light voice that had just spoken. It seemed familiar to Eleniel, the voice was light and strong, allowing Eleniel to identify that the speaker was an elf and male. Out of pure instinct, Eleniel quickly drew up her sword, readying herself mentally and physically. Like she had said, she had known too much to be fooled by kind voices and sweet words. When Cora did not register at all to the new voice, Eleniel became suspicious. Her eyes fixed steadily on Cora, she watched as small twitch in her lips could be seen as a hidden smile.

"What kind of trap have you led me to?" Eleniel demanded furiously, but Cora stood still in front of her, not turning around to face Eleniel out of fear of laughing.

"Do not be alarmed my lady, this is no trap I assure you. We sent a border warden to Galadriel with a summons to bring you here for you do know us." Another voice spoke this time and it too seemed oddly familiar to her as well.

"If I do know you, then show yourselves to me!" Eleniel cried, bringing her sword down to her arm. "Na neya!" Eleniel's cry was immediately answered and whatever it was she was expecting to come out of the distance in front of them was not the sight walking towards them now. Four figures appeared, three of which she could distinctly see were elves, two were from the north and the other from the east, and there was also a human, all in worn cloaks and clothing and their light packs rested on their backs. Eleniel gave an excited cry. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she raced towards the company, dropping her sword where she had stood before. Eleniel cared naught to whom she ran to first, but the first one that she hugged wrapped familiar strong arms around her and the smell of pine and oak lingered on their body. _How could I ever forget that smell?_ She thought. Immediately she knew who this elf was and smiled as she began to remember how much she had missed such company in her absence away from home. It had been decades that passed between them, she realized.

"Anann gerin im iest an tira le!" Eleniel whispered as she cried.

Legolas was at a loss of what to do. Though a smile broadened on his face when he had heard the words she whispered so clearly in his ear. He wrapped his arms around her, dropping his possessions on the ground to quickly return her affectionate hug and burying his head in her long hair. He had been friends with Eleniel since they were children, hardly ever leaving her side as they grew up. It had always been that way until Legolas' father started sending him abroad for long periods of time and she starting her own adventures. Now more than ever though, he realized her company had been more greatly missed then he would care to admit, well aloud anyway. Legolas released Eleniel with a huge smile and watched as she went from friend to friend with the same expression, he felt himself sink a little with that notion. Finally she stepped back, her own watery smile flashing at her four friends.

"How did you find me here? What _are _you even doing here?" Eleniel asked several questions, all of which were not answered immediately just because they were lengthy answers and would destroy the time they were having now.

Elladan walked forward, grabbing the blank-faced prince's belongings in the process. "Our reason is simple. We have come to collect both Arwen and you." Elladan found himself being hugged and also being able to not return it.

"I did not know Arwen was here!" Eleniel gapped. "When did she arrive?"

"No? She has been here almost a full year, she did have plans on journeying to Mirkwood for the festival as she had wrote to father, but we have not seen or spoken to her yet." Elladan said with a tilt to his head. "Perhaps no news of either of your arrivals was ever heard or passed along. But never mind that now. Come and tell us how you have lived this past month under the golden leaves of Lorien!"

"You make life seem so fair Master Elladan." Eleniel laughed. "Life here has bored me, if you want my honest opinion of it. They are all oddly protective of me here. I have not dared to venture more than the main flat since I have arrived. This is my first time anywhere outside the center of Caras Galadhon. And to be honest, I miss Mirkwood. The beauty of this realm does not replace the loneliness and separation I feel. " Eleniel explained slowly as they began to walk back with new acquired company. When they had arrived at the center of Caras Galadhon, Cora announced she would be leaving them for the time being to go help prepare the dinner arrangements and to inform her lady of their new guests.

"So you have seen nothing short of the center of the Galadhon?" Aragorn asked her, leaning against a tree somewhere in the wood as they had wondered off again after Cora had departed from them. Eleniel nodded with a sigh.

"Well then, have Legolas show you around. I dare say he has stumbled into Lorien more than once." Legolas turned to silently glare at his friend. Now was not the time to put in affect the young ranger's mischievous ideas.

"Let us not make any decisions to wonder off just yet, you all have just arrived." Eleniel interjected knowing exactly where things were going, and placing a gentle hand on the glowering Mirkwood prince's shoulder. "Perhaps you four should rest. I assume you must have had some adventures on your way here." The four of them suddenly gave her their most innocent looks. The last thing she needed to know, and they had all decided on this, was that her father was plotting something again. Generally anything with her father's name mentioned in it made Eleniel's blood boil and her wraths were worse than any storm.

"No, no adventures this time." Elrohir smiled. "We had a surprisingly calm journey here."

"You forget Master Elrohir that I know perfectly well when you or your twin lies to me." Eleniel returned his smile. "I have not known three of you for centuries and know nothing of your adventures and your tendencies to get into trouble. There is _always_ an adventure involved with you four." Everyone one of them received an all knowing smirk from her. She watched as their faces fell ever so slightly, giving her the answer. She knew them all too well.

"Like a child caught in a mother's glare." Elladan whispered to Aragorn.

The ranger smiled, suppressing a laugh. "Yes, but this time we are the children and I fear our protective mother is going to want answers sooner or later."

"Aye, unfortunately she will." Elladan chuckled.

"I fear for our Mirkwood friend." Aragorn smirked. Elladan gave his younger brother a confused look. "She is much closer to Legolas. Obviously she will go after him first for answers and push him until she gets what she wants."

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten that." Elladan smiled, turning his attention to a curious looking Eleniel.

Eleniel stood in front of them, arms crossed, head tilted back, and a knowing smirk playing on her lips. "Well? What happened?"

"It is story for another day, perhaps." Legolas sighed. "We do not wish to dampen the spirits of our reunion and so we will discuss it later." He was slightly formal with her. Eleniel knew his tones very well, having been on the receiving end of some of his more serious and unsettled ones. It startled her slightly when he spoke, if he was joking things would be light but apparently now, this latest adventure of theirs had not been fun at all. It only made her even more curious about the things that had passed on their journey to fair Lorien.

Eleniel sighed, shaking her head in a dismissive fashion. "Come, I assume dinner will be ready by now, I think we should return and get you four into some proper clothes and then you shall rest for the night."

"Food sounds like an excellent idea malady." Elladan mockingly bowed to his friend, receiving a scowl from Eleniel.

"Stop that, you know I hate my title!" Eleniel snapped. Elladan quickly held up his hands in a defensive of manner as if to simply say he wished to cause no distress to her.

Eleniel took in a deep sigh and slumped to the bottom of a nearby tree. "I am sorry Elladan. I did not mean to snap. It is just simply anything relating to my family lately puts me on edge."

"Quite understandable Eleniel," Elladan said with a smile. "But come, I really do wish to eat something other than Legolas' cooking for once."

"And what exactly is wrong with my cooking, Master Elladan?" Legolas smirked. "Last I checked my cooking was far better than yours!"

Elladan simply shook his head. "I never said anything considerably _bad_ about your cooking, only that I wish for real food for once in almost two weeks." Legolas rolled his eyes. "And also that your cooking is rather – err, well distasteful."

"Then if you are so hungry," Came a new voice, light and fair. "I invite you into our home, sons of Elrond, for something to eat." Quickly their heads turned to the great stairs that led up into the tallest flat in the Galadhon. Eleniel quickly stood with her friends, bowing low with them.

"My Lady…" they murmured together.

"Come, I see you are weary." Said Lady Galadriel, she looked to her grandsons and smiled kindly. "Arwen is here, and is awaiting you in the feasting hall." It was enough for her to say to the two elven twins and young human to brighten their day, and now they were anxious as ever to see their sister. Aragorn followed behind the great lady, followed by his brothers, and the elven prince. When Eleniel did not immediately follow behind him, Legolas turned to her confused.

"El?" He called softly to her. "Are you going to join us?"

"What?" She said, slightly startled by the question. She had lost herself in thought for a moment. "Oh, yes, of course I'm coming." She smiled, walking elegantly up to him and placing a soft hand on his arm. "Of course I am mellon-nin."

* * *

Translations:

_Talt, im matha amarth gad enni_

_Nalla, im matha cuil cell o enni_

_Gladha, im matha lain an I erui aman mi idhrin_

_Ah an I erui aman mi a anann aman, im tira cuil an eden hin_

_Nin oio naeg tyelde..._

(Falling, I feel fate catching me.

Crying, I feel life running from me.

Laughing, I feel free for the first time in years.

And for the first time in a long time, I see life with new eyes.

My endless pain has ended.)

Manen im iest sen cuil lerta ahya - How I wish this life would change

Anann gerin im iest an tira le - Long have I wished to see you.

Na neya! - At once!


	4. The Nightmares of Reality

**Chapter 4: The Nightmares of Reality **

_There was no way out, she quickly discovered. Everything she could see was confused and blurred; it was all nothing but dark meaningless shadowy shapes. Pain coursed through her small and fragile body so unforgiving that the slightest movement she made had her crying out in agony. She remembered nothing of how she came to this place, and surely she would not come here on her own will. All she knew was that she was locked in a dark room and she was in a lot of pain, pain she knew no young elfling such as her should ever have to experience in their young lifetime. A sudden jolt of pain hit her as she made an attempt to stand; quickly she flattened herself to the floor to correct herself. It grew to be so unbearable at a point, that she thought she would simply die there and now. She finally managed to move herself so that she lay slumped against a wall. Slowly, gritting her teeth, she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, screaming as she felt a sharp pain in her back, making her flatten herself onto the floor beneath her trembling body again._

"_Daro ada, daro!" She cried out as she heard the sickening crack of the all so familiar whip hit the floor. The whip fell once again on her back with a sickening crack, resulting in her trying everything to not scream out for the pain that was being caused to her; she failed as a bitter yell escaped her bleeding, bitten through lips. _

"_No, please –" She felt it again, a cruel laugh echoed in the room as the whip fell upon her back again, and again, and again. She knew the laughing voice anywhere and cringed at the thought._

"_Come now child, you did this to yourself, be strong. Your punishment is almost over." The voice snarled. The whip fell on the small child again and she lay on the floor, not daring to move and taking in harsh and stinging deep breaths. She felt the familiar warm, thick liquidness of her blood stream gently down her already scared back. She shivered at its touch, knowing that it was hers. _

"_Get up!" Was the sudden command but for the life of her, she could not. There was no strength left in her body for any type of moment. _

_The snarling voice came again. "I said get up, Eleniel Lothiriel!" She didn't answer, she didn't dare too. _

_Eleniel was no older than eight by mortal standards, and this torment as it was called, despite what her father may have presently call it, had been her life since her mother had died six years ago. Eleniel was the tenth child of eleven children of the elf general Teneth Moonwood, the lead general of King Thranduil's army, he was also one of his advisors. Though she was not the youngest, Eleniel was the only daughter of the general and she was hated by him. Torture was her father's area of expertise and she was generally always at the receiving end of his sickening ideas. Since her mother had died at her own tender age, her father had blamed her for it since she was the only one who had witnessed her death, the only child out of their rather large family who got to say any kind of goodbye to their mother. Eleniel knew her older brothers held no grudge against her; they were fair and did not blame her for anything. Though she knew that her youngest brother hated her, for reasons she knew were beyond her understanding and she feared to venture into the truth of his rather odd hatred._

"_Ada please, no more… I am sorry! I didn't mean too!" Eleniel pleaded. It was only moments more before Eleniel knew she would lose her conscious state. _

"_Insolent child!" Crack. The whip on her again, and this time the stinging sensation did not go away immediately. Eleniel hissed with pain, more tears clouding her vision. "Waste, pitiful, scum, that is what you are! You are nothing more than a waste of my time, and a murderer!" Hateful eyes glared into her small innocent ones, making her wince._

"_No, please…" She begged. Over and over again, the singing whip fell on her. And over and over again the pain increased. There was no stopping it._

"_Le thel lasta ana enni!" Teneth Moonwood yelled, the whip fell once more and it was the one more blow that Eleniel needed to finally fall unconscious. Thankfully, she welcomed the last kiss of the thorny vine with open arms as it ended her suffering for the night. Smiling slightly, the last thing she saw was fading colors._

* * *

Eleniel sat up in her bed panting; her cheeks were flushed and soaked with tears. Her body was covered in a cold sweat. She looked around to see if anyone had come into her room to check on her, surely she had been screaming. Who wouldn't? Her past was not something she was proud of, let alone something she shared with anyone willingly. Often she pretended as if she had none, like the only past she lived was the present. When Eleniel decided everything was as it should be, she climbed out of her bed, walking slowly across the room to open the large doors that led out onto her own little balcony overlooking the Galadhon. Her breathing had calmed to being soft and even once again. And as she stepped out into the cool night air, Eleniel leaned lightly on the railing in front of her. She stood in silence for awhile thinking she would give any amount of priceless treasure to erase her past and its painful scars. The memory had haunted her before, but not like tonight. Tonight it felt as if she was reliving it all over again. She shuddered at the thought of reliving such unbearable pain again. Was it not bad enough that she still carried the scars that were forever embedded into her once smooth and untouched back? Obviously she guessed not. Though things were different now, she was not considered weak by any standard, not after spending decades in preparing herself for almost anything and she now knew when and how to fight back. Yet here she was in Lorien, in the company of her old friends, in a sense hiding away from her life in Mirkwood. She knew what awaited her back home, but she felt as if she could no longer deny herself of the truth she knew was there. Sooner or later, she would have to face her father.

Eleniel wrapped her arms around herself, letting her long slim fingers touch her back lightly, finding a fairly new scar and tracing it lightly. A lone tear slid away done her cheek, memories of her past would be forever painful for her, no matter how hard she tried to forget. "_Innas ir Valar u leithia nin o sen naeg_?" She whispered to herself.

"Nay the Valar cannot, but eventually the pain does pass with time." Legolas' barely audible voice came from behind Eleniel. Even though the voice was soft, Eleniel jumped, grabbing hold of the railing behind her tightly. Legolas was the last person she expected to see at the moment.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked, perhaps with a little too much of an edge in her voice than she would have intended.

"Estel woke me up when he heard your screams." Eleniel groaned, mentally cursing herself for being so loud. Who else had heard her? "It was then that he decided that I should go and see if you were alright."

"How did he know it was I screaming?" Eleniel snapped defensively. "Perhaps it was one of the maidens? What made you two so sure it was me?"

Legolas shook his head walking out onto the balcony, gripping the railing and looking out into the mysterious night of Lorien. "Have you forgotten that I am not the only one who has heard you scream before? Estel and the others know your voice just as well as I do, and the way you respond to me tells me those screams do in fact belong to you." Legolas sighed.

Eleniel sighed. She could never win at the game of deceiving him, and she hated that she sometimes used that to his advantage. "It haunts me. I will never forget and I will never forgive."

"No, no one expects you too." He said softly. "I do not think anyone would begrudge you the fault of hurting him like he has hurt you." And then she saw him turn and walk back into the room. Eleniel watched him from outside, she saw him pulling out a chair that stood beside her bed and sat while patting down a spot next to him on the bed.

He spoke to her gently, "Come and talk with me. We have not done so in years."

Eleniel sighed as she walked back into the room and sat down next to Legolas. She settled herself comfortably, pulling her knees quickly to her chest. She suddenly smiled at him, as if to hide her pain – Legolas saw through her ploy yet he said nothing. Eleniel's voice was soft and somewhat calm as she spoke, but Legolas heard a slight tremble in it. "No we have not talked in many years, have we? Life now is varied from when we were younger, and our once innocent conversations seem to be less important as the years stretch on."

He smiled at her, noticing how the moonlight seemed to shine on her. "I am glad to know I am not the only one who sees such changes. I often see it in young Estel, he himself reminds that time does not stop for anyone, not even us elves and certainly for no mortal." Legolas could hear Eleniel give a little chuckle as he spoke. "Yet I am sure this could all change," He smiled at her, curious eyes suddenly searching his face for hope. "I am returning home after resting here, for the upcoming festival at the impatient request of my father and his elegant generals." Eleniel couldn't help but laugh. "Estel, Elrohir, Arwen, and Elladan are all accompanying me, would you like to join us? It would give us that chance to catch up with each other. I have rather missed your company these long years Eleniel." Eleniel smiled at the truth in his statement. "And I am sure your brothers will like having you home again." Eleniel smiled at how much she now knew she had been missed. They did not speak for awhile and Eleniel seemed to be considering his proposal.

"I would love to go home. You cannot begin to fathom how much I have missed it." She frowned. "Though I fear returning to our realm, the consequences of me doing so could be – ill."

Legolas frowned. "Lin adar?"

"No, not only my father Legolas…" Eleniel looked up at him with such fear he had never seen her show to him before. What could startle her so? He thought. Legolas moved from his chair to sit beside her on the bed, engulfing her in his large muscular arms. She was so small, almost fragile to him and he could feel her whole body tremble with fear as he held her, rocking slightly. He began to whisper softly to her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Will you not tell me what troubles you so, Dannen-nin elril?" Legolas spoke the name so quietly, she scarcely heard it, though he could have laughed at how quickly her face seemed to draw blank. They did not speak for several minutes on the account of Eleniel's shock and confusion. When too much time had passed, Legolas began to worry he might have offended her with past memories, though it was a pleasant one.

"El?" He said calmly, placing a warm hand on hers. She pulled away from him.

"You do not know… How could you not know? All of Arda seems to know." Eleniel whispered, though it was bitter and Legolas could clearly see shining tears slide down her face. It immediately broke him, he hated seeing her cry! Legolas lifted a hand, placing it softly under her chin, making her face him with watery eyes.

"What do I not know? I have been away far too long, please inform me of what I have missed mellon-nin." Legolas said patiently.

"I- I cannot." Eleniel said finally, pulling completely out of Legolas' grasped. "Legolas auta nin, please."

Legolas stood slowly, understanding that when she was ready she would come to him and talk but for now she gave her direct dismissal and he could only do as she wished. Getting up slowly, he kissed her brow lightly just like he had done in the past. Just like all her brother's and friends had done. He bowed slightly and made his way quietly to the door. Upon opening it, he turned back to look at his distressed friend. "Eleniel, im nauva si an quet ire le nar manwa_." _When she did not register to his voice, Legolas sighed and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. Now he was determined to find answers, even if Eleniel could not give them to him.

For even how late at night it was, Legolas calmly walked to the room where he knew Estel was currently sleeping. He knocked on the wooden door, gently but firmly all together and heard from inside several unpleasant words slipping from the ranger's mouth as he made his way to the door. '_I will thank him in the morning for this,'_ Legolas thought as he knew it would already be difficult to explain to Estel why he would bother coming for information at such an ungodly hour of the night. As the door opened, Legolas slipped inside and gently pushed it shut all before the half awake ranger could comprehend what was happening. Estel simply stared at him, confused yet understanding that something was amiss with his friend.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked groggily, suppressing a yawn. "Of what honor do I owe you for visiting me at not even dawn?

Legolas shook his head, ignoring the ranger's comment. "I begin to fear for Eleniel. Something is wrong." He took in a raspy breath, why was it becoming so hard for him to find out simple information.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, placing a warm hand on the elf's shoulder. There was no response for awhile from Legolas.

Aragorn guided him to a comfortable chair. "Now, tell me what you have awoken me at not even dawn for son of Thranduil."

"What was the reason Eleniel had left the safety of her brother's for?" He asked calmly, clearly throwing the ranger off guard. "I asked her to come back to Mirkwood with us, and she refused. She had said she missed home but she feared the consequences of doing so." Aragorn's face grew suddenly weary and he sank into a chair across from Legolas. He did not look at his companion, only at a nearby wall. Long minutes passed before either spoke again.

"Come Estel, what have you not told me?" Legolas said quietly. Aragorn looked at him sadly; he could not lie to the elf, not when he and Legolas were so close, close as brothers. There was no other way in telling him the truth, Aragorn sighed heavily.

"I thought perhaps you knew." He answered quietly, almost shamefully. "I thought perhaps the reason you were going back to Mirkwood was because of others reasons, not just the ones involving her…"

"What other reasons Estel, what is happening that I know naught of?" Legolas said suddenly sharply, piercing his friend with hungry blue eyes.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, Eleniel is…" No, he couldn't say it.

"Yes?"

"Well you see…"

"Estel!" Legolas snapped, running out of patience. "Please!"

"I am trying too," Aragorn sighed, though he did not speak after that.

"ESTEL!"

"Eleniel is engaged… to Marhaus, son of Faendor." Aragorn looked up for the first time and saw Legolas' face turn white as the sheets on his bed. He continued, thinking nothing else could possibly be worse after that. "He is the son of your father's second cousin. They have been engaged since last spring, though Eleniel does not wish to marry him. Yet she is being forced against her will at her father's request of them marrying. Her brother's know nothing yet, accept that she is soon to be married. It was after the proposal that she fled from Mirkwood and began to travel aimlessly across Middle Earth and then recently came to Lorien to rest. Elladan and Elrohir informed me of all this just tonight, it seems they pieced together the puzzle of why we saw her father in Eregion after Arwen had given them a letter from Elrond addressing the matter and informing that he too will be attending your father's festival. Apparently Teneth Moonwood believes you have something to do with his daughter's sudden choice to run away." Aragorn finished. He stared at Legolas for awhile. No emotion seemed to cross the elf's face. After knowing both Eleniel and Legolas all of his childhood, Aragorn had clearly seen that the two of them held deep feelings for each other, other than close companion and friendship. Though they had always been in denial, and according to Elladan and Elrohir who had also noticed it as well, said they had always been like that since their own childhood a long time ago. Now Aragorn wondered what was running through his friend's mind at the moment, for he did not only look like he was just processing the information. Aragorn could not help but wonder, did this is increase Legolas' secret feelings for Eleniel or alter them altogether.

"No one else knows the truth of this?" Legolas frowned. "Not even my father or El's brother's?"

"I know naught of what your father knows mellon-nin, I know only what my brother's felt I should know before we ventured into Mirkwood once more. And I imagine that Teneth does not want his sons interfering with his plans as much as he does not want us too. But knowing the nine of them, I suppose they already do. I cannot think of any other reason why Arwen would not know of Eleniel's stay here for the last month unless someone has requested it to be unnoticed." Aragorn said quietly. "I am sorry Legolas; I thought perhaps you had already known. I do not fancy delivering such news to you."

"Do not apologize, Estel." Legolas smiled lopsidedly. "The only person I believe that deserves some sort of apology is Eleniel. She is burdened with this new turn of events."

"Yes," Aragorn nodded. "Perhaps now she should not come with use to Mirkwood tomorrow?"

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, I rather she returned with us, she has been out casted for too long. And if she does not wish to speak to Marhaus or her father, or that she wishes to avoid the both of them entirely, then she may do so in my father's house. I do have some power over my people, and Eleniel and Marhaus are both under me as my subjects."

Aragorn laughed. "I do believe that is the first time in my life I have ever heard you speak so confidently of your birth right."

"It is in the need of a friend, Eleniel will be safe in my father's house." Legolas nodded. "It is big enough for her to avoid them there."

"Very true," Aragorn sighed. "But for now my friend, I think we must sleep. We have a long road to Mirkwood and it would not do if any of us is weary." Legolas thanked Aragorn as he made to leave, giving one last glance to the half asleep ranger climbing into the bed. Half smiling, half frowning, Legolas returned to his own room for the night, though he did not sleep.

* * *

Translations:

Daro ada, daro! - Stop ada, stop!

Le thel last ana enni - You will listen to me!

Innas ir Valar u leithia nin o sen naeg? - Will the Valar not release me from this pain?

Lin adar? - Your father?

Dannen-nin elril - My fallen bright star

Legolas auta nin - Leave me

Eleniel im nauva si an quet ire le nar manwa - Eleniel, I will be here to talk when you are ready.


	5. Starting Home

****

Chapter 5: Starting Home

"We seem to be off to a rather interesting start this afternoon," Elrohir yawned, sitting down with the rest of their company to a late prepared lunch. It had been midday before any of them had shown their tired faces. And as he spoke several heads turned in his direction with nods and smiles but no one else voiced their agreement. "Do we have plans to leave today, Master Estel?" Elrohir gave his youngest brother an odd look before bowing his head to his food and beginning to eat. Aragorn looked at Elrohir confused.

"That is not my decision but Legolas', since it is his home we are venturing to. Ask him to decide." Estel answered with a an edge in his voice. He was still tired from their long ride to the Golden Wood and his early morning visit from Legolas. Elrohir bit back a smile before turning the question to the prince of Mirkwood.

"Well my friend? Do you wish to leave today? Your festival starts in a little over a week, and we will need all that time to reach Mirkwood before it starts." Elrohir asked, watching as Legolas stared at his half finished plate of food. He looked thoughtful for a moment, frowning as if debating something. Legolas looked up, his eyes suddenly falling on a half asleep Eleniel, his frown deepened.

"Yes, I wish to leave today if that is possible Ro." Legolas said quietly. "Will you come with us Lady Eleniel, Lady Arwen?"

Arwen looked up from her place in between her brothers, smiling. "Yes of course. I look forward to this year's festivities, and I hope that Rivendell's archers do _at least _place in your contest this year." She laughed.

"Ah yes, how can we forget the six day trial of events that follow the grand feast celebrating the new season!" Elladan laughed. "Yes, I do hope at least Rivendell places in something. I do not fancy Lorien, my apologies my lords and ladies, winning once again in almost every event!" They all laughed.

"Will you be competing this year Elladan, Elrohir?" Legolas smirked. "I must tell you, Lorien has sent their list of competitors and it will be a challenge for everyone. We are all so evenly matched!"

"Yes that it true, but it only makes it all the more fun!" Elrohir smirked. "What of you Legolas? Will you compete?"

"Of course!" Legolas laughed. "It is an opportunity to watch you two lose, and I win." He said smugly.

"Hmm, we shall see." Elrohir shook his head. "It all depends on who Lorien has sent and if, of course, you can out match them."

"And you Eleniel? Will you compete again?" Elladan turned their conversation towards Eleniel, who frowned. There were exceptions to women competing but Eleniel was one of their best archers, next to Legolas, and the King generally requested that she compete, for there was always a chance for them to at least place.

Eleniel smiled slightly. "Perhaps, I only compete at my king's request."

"In that case, you will go with us to Mirkwood?" Legolas asked, a hint of hopefulness lay in his voice for all to hear. He did not want to be parted from her, and even if she were to say no he would take her along anyway, despite her objections.

When Eleniel did not respond, Arwen looked across at her curiously. Eleniel was now aware that Arwen was not the only one watching her and quietly awaiting her answer, Legolas was too. Aragorn, being the only one who knew about the conversation that had passed between the two of them last night, straightened up in his seat. He cautiously glanced from Legolas to Eleniel, Legolas had a hopefully look in his eyes yet Eleniel's face showed no emotion to the question. Yet, after years of friendship, Aragorn knew that she was thoroughly thinking through all the possibilities of her returning home and their journey there. All eyes seemed to be suddenly attracted to Eleniel at that moment, curiously looking at her to see if there was any change in expression. It was moments more before anyone spoke or moved. Eleniel slowly lifted her head with a warm smile toward Legolas, catching him slightly off guard.

"Yes, I think I will accompany you to Mirkwood once more my friends." She said confidently. "Though, I must ask if I may bring along a friend." Legolas inclined in his head curiously.

"And who is your newest friend my lady Eleniel? I dare say you seem to make a lot of them within a short period of time." Elladan chuckled as Eleniel shot him her famous scowl. Teasing her was always one of his favorite past times, she was so easily annoyed by the simplest of words at sometimes.

"There is nothing wrong with having a few friends Elladan, and perhaps you need more rather than just us five alone, it might do you some good." Elrohir snorted into his glass as he drank, not daring to look at his twin. "My maiden here is named Corathir or Cora as she is more commonly known by, and she is also new to these woods." Eleniel said happily. "Though I think she might find Mirkwood more of an adventure than beautiful Lorien, for she seems to be bored at times when her only duty is attending to me and her husband." Her eyes suddenly sparkled as they settled on Legolas. The prince couldn't help but smile since he knew what she had meant by "adventures". There was always something exciting happening in Mirkwood, good or bad.

"Must everything be an adventure El?" Legolas laughed. "I thought you have enough of those on your own!"

"Never the less, it can be arranged." Aragorn smiled, waving his hand dismissively in front of Legolas' face seeing as Eleniel was about to make a rude remark. "I will inform Lady Galadriel of our plans once I have finished here."

"In that case, I will leave you." Eleniel suddenly stood, giving them a small bow as she did. "Arwen, are you coming?" She said, turning to her and giving her a look that suggested she had no choice in the matter either way. They all watched as Arwen made to stand with a silly smile on her face, and her brother's, Aragorn, and Legolas giving her a curious look as she passed by them and then following Eleniel back to her rooms.

"What do you think they are up too?" Elrohir asked, shaking his head as he watched his sister leave.

"Knowing Eleniel, it could be anything." Legolas smiled, and they finished the rest of their lunch in peace before departing in their own ways for the remainder of the afternoon.

The sun was high in the sky when Eleniel and Arwen returned to Eleniel's room to begin her packing. If they were to leave by tonight, they needed to pack quickly and ready themselves for the long journey to Mirkwood. Arwen had already packed that morning, since she had been the first one awake amongst their company and had had her maidens help her. Eleniel sank into a chair beside her bed giggling, as she watched Arwen stand in front of her with a hard look on her face. She wasn't happy with her friend, it was very clear.

"Why must you question me on everything?" Eleniel sighed. "Can you not trust my judgment this once? I know what I'm doing Arwen."

Arwen said sigh. "What about Marhaus? I thought you said you did not wish to marry him. If he sees you then you will have to marry him El, there is no reversing that!"

"Whoever said I was going to get caught?" Eleniel giggled again.

"And how exactly do you plan to avoid him?" Arwen placed her hands on her hips. "If you have forgotten Eleniel, you _do _have a title and it is well known despite what you think."

"And if you have forgotten, I have nine older brothers who do not know the truth of the situation I am in. One simple explanation is all they need." Eleniel smiled as she began to pull out her pack from a closet door. Arwen still stood over her frowning, though she sat down in defeat.

"A man ned Legolas, Eleniel? Garo le al nauth ned în thurin mîl?" Arwen said quietly. Eleniel looked at her, a look of shock shone in her flawless face.

Eleniel stood to look squarely at Arwen. She whispered, "Im garo anna nauth an Legolas, ha thio I tinu car al síla bo mín, egor adar-nin."

"But you would rather avoid Marhaus and risk the chance of him seeing you and then having to marry him than to ignore the feelings you feel for Legolas? Someone who can help you, along with love you? You would rather ignore that and live in misery Eleniel?" Arwen suggested with a light voice. Eleniel bowed her head. Arwen gave her a look of sympathy. "That is what you have already chosen, isn't it?"

"What choice am I given Arwen? The only option I have in returning to Mirkwood is to stay far out of both of their reach, even Legolas' for I cannot allow simply emotions such as love hinder me now." Eleniel mumbled, "I am not ready to challenge anyone yet, let alone my father when I tell him I do wish to marry Marhaus, nor do I wish to have any part in his newest devilry." They were silent for awhile as Arwen watched Eleniel gather her possessions and stow some of them into a travel worn leather pack. "And I am not ready to face Legolas either…"

Arwen sighed. "Not even your eldest brother has power enough to persuade your father, and so I wonder if you can. How you will manage to do all this, I have not the faintest idea." She smiled, somewhat brightening their mood.

Eleniel, who was then kneeling on the floor amongst many small items, checking her supplies and deciding what needed to be refilled, looked up at Arwen mischievously. "Then I will use persuasion of my own." Arwen raised an eyebrow to her friend but said nothing more. A soft knock came from the bedroom door and they watched as it opened slightly. It was Eleniel's maiden Cora, poking her head in slightly. Arwen gestured for her to come in. Bowing to Arwen first and then Eleniel, Cora stepped further into the room looking curiously at Eleniel.

"My lords Legolas and Estel said you had requested for me my lady?" She said quietly.

"Yes," Eleniel nodded as she quickly got to her feet. "I have something to ask of you, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany us to Mirkwood for the Mid Autumns Festival? I know you are new to Lorien, but Mirkwood's festivals are something you simply cannot miss!" Eleniel smiled broadly. Arwen looked from her smiling friend to Cora's perplexed face, shaking her head. Sometimes Eleniel acted so much like a child.

"I could not my lady Eleniel," Cora said stunned, shaking her head frantically. "Lady Galadriel would need me here with the other maidens."

"And they are all going to the festival, Lady Cora." Arwen smiled, trying her best not to laugh as Cora looked her confused. "It would not be fair if you were left behind."

Eleniel laughed. "Go and pack my friend, we leave tonight. One of the members of our company will come and get you when we are ready to leave." Noticing her dismissal, Cora hastily bowed again and almost ran out of the room. Arwen and Eleniel suddenly burst out laughing just as Aragorn and Legolas had entered the room. Any trace of the somber and serious conversation that had just passed between the two of them, had vanished.

"What's happened here?" Aragorn asked as he watched the two laughing.

"Cora." They said together after between fits of laughter.

"Ah," Legolas smirked. "So you two are the reason why she looked so surprised when Estel and I greeted her just now?"

"Perhaps," Eleniel smiled. "I did not mean to startle her. I only asked if she would accompany us home."

"How old is she El?" Arwen giggled. "For a moment she reminded me of a small child!"

"I know naught, but I do know she is much younger than any of us. And she has been recently married to a captain of Lorien, Idhrenion if any of you remember our dear Ren." Eleniel smiled and went back to her packing. Idhrenion had won many of the competitions during the Mid Autumn's Festival for Lorien, especially the archery contests.

"Then it was a good to bring her with us, Idhrenion is one of the captains that is being called away to join one of Mirkwood's scouting parties in the north." Legolas nodded.

"Yes, then we have decided well." Eleniel nodded gravely. "Pray that their journey is uneventful!"

"Ay," Aragorn sighed. "We leave in a few hours. One of us will come to get you when it is time." Eleniel and Arwen nodded, Arwen deciding to leave with them. Eleniel, still kneeling beside her pack on the floor, sighed. Finally standing, with her battered pack in hand, she smiled as she stared at it. '_This has seen too much already and it is only three seasons old!' _She mused. She placed it on her bed before staring idly out on her balcony.

The sun was setting behind the tall trees in Lorien when Aragorn woke Eleniel, who had accidently fallen asleep. Quickly, she grabbed her pack, bow and quiver, and sword then followed Aragorn quickly out of the room and down several flights of tall stairs to the bottom of theirs hosts dwellings where their friends were awaiting them. Their goal was to leave quickly and undiscovered before dark had completely taken them. Eleniel looked around and saw that each of her friends held a horse waiting to be ridden, yet each of their riders held firmly to their reins. Legolas walked forward with a grey mare in his hands and handed her off to Eleniel who instantly fell in love with the animal. Eleniel then spotted Cora sitting uneasily upon a brown majestic horse, and couldn't help but think perhaps Elladan would have someone new to tease during their journey home instead of her.

"Are we ready to leave?" she asked Elrohir quietly.

"Yes, but we will walk until we reach the edge of the forest." Elrohir stated. "I wish to watch Lorien fade slowly behind us, for who knows how long it will be before any of us comes across this wood again."

Eleniel laughed as they began to walk. "As you wish Master Elrohir, as you wish."

Elrohir nodded and whispered, "Mín gwain mellon tiria sui he boegur." Laughing, Elrohir moved ahead to stand by his brother. Eleniel shook her head as she glanced back at Arwen and Cora chatting, Cora still looking uneasy. Tiring of walking already, Eleniel grabbed hold of her mare's reins tightly, and with practiced effort she swung herself up onto its back and landed with perfect posture. She heard a mumble of 'show off' as she passed Elladan with a smirk. Turning to him she smiled and trotted to the front, placing her and her mare between Legolas and Aragorn who each gave her a knowing smile.

"And already you are causing trouble." Aragorn said softly, pulling his pipe away from his mouth as he spoke. Legolas quietly laughed.

"I am not," Eleniel answer indignantly. "I tired of walking so I climbed onto my horse. It is not my fault that I am more skilled than your brother Estel, and it is not my fault he is ill mannered about it."

Aragorn laughed heartily. "Peace Eleniel, peace!"

"How is our newest friend fairing?" Legolas asked curiously, glancing over his shoulder for the third time since they had started out.

"She will be fine." Eleniel said stiffly. "She will adjust once she gets to know her surroundings a little better."

"Much like you." Legolas laughed, and with a word he sped ahead with Eleniel chasing after him.

Aragorn stayed behind, shaking his head. "Come, we must pick up our pace. We have a long ride ahead of us." He called to the others. Those that were not already seated on their horses quickly mounted and rode onward, following a rather irritated Eleniel, a smug looking prince of Mirkwood, and a highly amused ranger.

* * *

It was a week's journey to Mirkwood from Lorien. They stopped for rest every so often, mostly by late afternoon and late night when they would retire and then start all over again early morning. Their company grew tired by the sixth morning of their routine, but full stomachs and water skins kept them going. Their journey went by with much laughter and newly created memories. Cora, the newest member of their company, eventually warmed up to her new friends. But just as Eleniel had hoped, she became the new object of Elladan and Elrohir's famous jokes but unlike Eleniel, she did not snap at them for doing so. By the time the sixth night came around, they were exhausted. They had ridden hard the last two days and doubted that their short rest at night would be enough to recover their missing energy. Quietly, each of them unburdened their horse and laid out their belongings for the night and set their horses free to graze, but even then their steeds never strayed far from their campsite. Elladan and Aragorn built a large fire but it was Legolas' turn to cook, and that brought many protests.

"We will all be poisoned by the end of the night!" Elladan whispered to his twin.

"Perhaps we should cook instead?" Elrohir suggested.

"And perhaps you two should keep your voices at an even lower tone." Legolas grumbled. "I can still hear you and no Elladan, I won't poison you. But just for that, maybe I will."

Elladan turned to look at Legolas, crouching beside the fire. He bowed. "I am sorry your highness, but I am only looking out for my own well being along with the rest of our company." Legolas shook his head and turned away. Aragorn had gone scouting and had not returned yet, leaving Arwen, Eleniel, and Cora sitting on their blankets beside the fire pit and Elladan and Elrohir conversing by their horses.

Eleniel stood up with a silly smile. "Legolas, Im innas manwa I aes." She walked over to him, crouching down and taking a pot out of his hands, laughing. "Im iest an medi sen dû mellon-nin."

"And who said you wouldn't?" Legolas asked, raising an eyebrow to her.

"No one, but your skills at preparing a meal, no matter how simple, are truly nonexistent." She smiled. Legolas shook his head smiling as well and went to stand by Elladan and Elrohir as Arwen and Cora came over to help Eleniel. In that time Aragorn had returned with news. If they were to keep to a slightly faster pace, they could reach Mirkwood by their ninth day of traveling, and it was at once agreed that they would risk the extra three days of exhaustion to get there. Their dinner was dished out in silence, little was spoken of for they were all weary and decided they would not start again until late morning if they were to keep to a strict pace.

That night they set a watch, Eleniel was first and when the moon had raised itself high in the dark sky she was to wake Elrohir for his shift. Eleniel walked over to where her horse lay and situated herself beside the animal. She stretched herself out and starred up at the sky, thinking. A watch was not necessary, but unpredicted events had taught them that even the slightest precaution should be taken even if it wasn't necessary. In the distance she could hear someone moving by their campsite, Eleniel tipped her head over the back of her horse to see who was coming. Sure enough, she saw Legolas' noticeable figure walking towards her, his arms crossed and his gaze towards the starry sky.

"You are going to need to sleep eventually Legolas; even a warrior such as you grows weary." She said with her back to him while he still approached. She could hear him chuckling.

"And what about you Eleniel? Does sleep not fall in your list of things to do?" He retorted. Legolas walked around, patting the horse on its nose, and then sat himself down gently next to Eleniel's sprawled out body. "It is quiet tonight and the stars seem happy to be out."

She sighed. "Yes they do, it has been awhile since I have seen them shine so brightly."

"Hmm." They sat in silence for time, content enough to tiredly watch the stars together.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

She did not answer after that and uneasiness settled between them. Legolas turned to look at her yet she did not look at him. Instead of speaking, he watched her. Her long dark hair was gleaming in the moonlight and she seemed so relaxed, peaceful. Like the hardness she generally guarded herself with had been put aside for the time being. The moonlight reflected of her face, and a glow seemed to form around her. And her pale skin seemed like white shinning silk. Legolas thought her beautiful.

"Legolas?"

"Yes Eleniel?" He answered softly. Now she looked at him, curious brown eyes searching his face.

"What do you think will happen when we arrive home?" She asked softly. She seemed to be getting everyone's opinions on the matter of their returning.

"Are you referring to what might happen when Marhaus and Teneth see you?" Legolas asked. It had been the wrong thing to say he knew it, but he wanted to know. He wanted to help. Eleniel looked at him sharply; an intake of breath told him she was at a loss for words. She did not answer him, only stared.

"Yes, yes I do believe that is what I mean." Eleniel sighed. "And I suppose Estel or the twins have told you why I was in Lorien then?"

"Aye, Estel told me last night after I had left you rooms. I needed to think and I wanted answers so I went to Estel last night." Legolas smiled. "And the welcome I received was certainly different." Eleniel laughed.

"Well I imagine. It was almost dawn when you left my rooms." Legolas smiled and then suddenly took her hand in his own and patted it humorously. Eleniel rolled her eyes but smiled anyway at him, leaving her hand in his.

"If you wish to avoid them El, I offer that you stay in my father's house where they cannot bother you and where you will be in the company of your friends." Legolas was serious and Eleniel held onto his every word. "Though I must say this to you, you cannot run away from Marhaus, at least, for the rest of your life. Sooner or later you must confront him and settle things. Whether you want to marry him or not, no one can make you do anything that you do not wish to do." Eleniel nodded, understanding what he was saying but it took some time before she had said anything.

Eleniel sighed. "And now you sound like Arwen."

"We all have the same opinion El, asking any of us is but to hear the other repeated." Legolas grinned.

"And yet sadly you are right. But now I think that perhaps the reason I had fled from home was that I felt trapped between Marhaus and my father and the choices I knew I would have to make." Eleniel said. "Marhaus had corned me the afternoon that I was deciding to run, and began talking to me like my father does. I know little of Marhaus' personality or of how he treats others. All I knew was that he was in league with my father and that I wanted nothing to do with it." Legolas listened intently now. What other news had the twins and Estel felt fit not to tell him? "I parted with him on ill words that evening, and then went to your father's house to find my brother's Merc, Debiis, and Adan who were all in counsel with your father, and bade them farewell for the time. When they asked where I was going, I said I was going away for a little, and that I need to think before I handed my life over to someone else's keeping. They don't know I'm engaged to Marhaus, my father did not wish for them to know."

"They know nothing of what your father is doing?" Legolas asked, a look of pain crossed his face but for what Eleniel could not decide. She slumped further down the back of her horse, forgetting all posture and manners. She was in no mood to be so lady like even if the prince of her home was sitting next to her. They were friends long enough to excuse such things.

"No, or well in my departure I think they might have guessed but I do not know. I have been away for two months and I miss Mirkwood dearly, but I fear the complications of returning above all." She whispered.

"What would they do if you were to tell them?" Legolas asked slowly, perhaps he now could help.

Eleniel smiled suddenly. "Nine protective older brothers Legolas, use your imagination." She laughed.

"Ah, then perhaps telling them is not such a bad idea?"

"Well, no." She seemed unsure now. "But I do not wish to cause any more trouble than I already have, and not right before the festival!"

Legolas looked at her completely lost of words. "And since when have you ever cared for the trouble you cause?" Eleniel smiled but had no answer. "El listen to me," She turned her head to face him and he pulled her slumped form into a sitting position so that they sat eye to eye. The look on his face was so sincere, a feeling of guilt washed over her. She had never seen Legolas look so unglued before, and yet the simple telling of her reason of running away had done it. "You have friends who are willing to help you. Brother's that will without a single question, a king who adores you. Allow us to help, please. Not everything you do has to be done alone El. Lav ammen an resta le." Didn't he sound like a hypocrite now, he thought. He imagined Estel's face, smirking at him as he spoke.

"And I will Legolas," Eleniel smiled and he nodded, not before he saw the mischievous look she was giving him "For I am beginning to see how concerned _you_ alone are becoming." She laughed.

"And I have every reason to be mellon-nin!" He said indignantly. "Certainly you do not seem to care enough."

"And that is well for me, for I would become like you if I were." She smirked. "Relax Legolas, I have a plan and pray to the Valar that it works."

"Pray indeed." Legolas muttered under his breath. Once again they fell into silence, comfortable and relaxed. And before long they both had drifted off to sleep, finally weary from their day and late conversation. Legolas slumped against the horse with his head tilting to the side, and Eleniel shifting quietly so that her own weary head rest upon his shoulder with his head slightly resting on hers. Absentmindedly, Legolas rest his hand on top of one of Eleniel's and then all was peaceful. For the rest of the night they stayed like that, content and asleep, resting for all eyes to see in the morning…

* * *

Translations:

_A Man ned Legolas, Eleniel? Garo le al nauth ned în thurin mîl? _: And what of Legolas, Eleniel? Have you not thought of his secret affection?

_Im garo anna nauth an Legolas, ha thio I tinu car al síla bo mín, a egor adar-nin: _I have given thought to Legolas, it seems the stars do not shine on us, or my father.

_Mín gwain mellon tiria sui he boe gur _: our new friend looks like she needs counsel.

_Legolas Im innas manwa I aes:_ Legolas, I will prepare the food.

_Im est an medi sen_ _dû mellon-nin_**: **I wish to eat this night my friend.

_Lav ammen an resta le: _Allow us to aid you.


	6. A Welcome of Mirkwood

**Chapter 6: A Welcome of Mirkwood**

"Should we wake them up?"

"I'm not, you do it!"

"Nay, not me!"

"And why not?" Elladan glared at his twin.

"Because I fancy my head attached to my shoulders, that is why. Do you not remember what happened the last time we abruptly awoke his highness?" Elrohir whispered back. "I do and I not to wish a repeat of it!"

"And do you remember what happened the last time we called Legolas 'his highness'?" Estel grumbled. "Quiet the two of you and leave them be, we weren't planning to leave until late morning anyway. And if that is how they have fallen asleep, then do not disturb them!"

"Ah but Estel, it is the perfect opportunity!" Elladan smirked. "When will we ever catch them like this again?"

"Perhaps never I fear, so I deem that we take advantage of it now." Elrohir agreed. Aragorn looked from one brother to the next, a heavy sigh escaping him. Finally he shook his head but a grin and look of mischief in his eyes. It was then that he truly looked like their little brother.

"Not a word to Arwen or Lady Cora." He whispered back and together the sons of Elrond walked closer to where the prince of Mirkwood and the memorable Lady Eleniel slept soundly, hidden by the side of Eleniel's rather protective horse, Arthel. And as they came closer to her master and her prince, she gave an annoyed snort as a warning.

"Sîdh, nin vanesse." Estel whispered to Arthel, patting her gently on her snout before following his brothers to where Legolas and Eleniel sleep. Eleniel's head still rested on top of Legolas' rounded shoulder, and his hand gently entwined with hers. If it were not for their entwined hands and smiling faces as the two slept, they would have thought it all an accidental that they had fallen asleep as they did. But sleep has a funny way of revealing things you do not wish for others to know, especially Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir. If anything, they were the worst among any to know anything at all. Estel smirked, shaking his head.

"So at last we know the truth." He laughed. "And to think, they kept it from each other for so long!"

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later," Elladan chuckled. "Imagine what Adan is going to do? He's going to end up owing Nanithili a good amount of money when she hears of this."

"I still swear that wife of his has some kind of foreseeing gift." Elrohir laughed. "So what now do we do with these two? We must wake them soon."

"And we shall," Estel answered deviously. "Let Arwen get her look first and as for what Adan will do, to put it lightly I shall be getting a new blade!" The all laughed. Before any of them could quiet themselves, Eleniel stirred from her sleep, blinking blurrily up at her guests. At first she was confused, not remembering why she was laying so on her horse and wondering what the touch was that was on her hand and what she had been using as a pillow for the night. Her sight came into focus, yawning she saw that the sons of Elrond we very near to bursting with hysterical laughter. She didn't understand why nor at the moment did she care, she was still half awake.

"What?" Eleniel yawned. No one answered her and she shrugged but she could hear the sound of soft breathing in her ear. _Now where is that coming from? Must be Arthel trying to wake me up_, she thought. Shrugging off her friends amused faces; she snuggled closer to her pillow and fell once again into a soundless sleep.

Barely holding their laughter, Elladan, Estel, and Elrohir looked from one to the other and then back at Eleniel several times before completely losing all self control. Their loud laughter waking Legolas this time and they were only too patient to see what his awakening would bring. Legolas barely moved as he awoke, slowly lifting his head to look at his friends confusedly. He blinked a few times before everything else came into focus.

"What?" He asked. "What have you three done to me now? Do I have mud plastered in my hair again?" Legolas hastily began checking his tunic and soft blonde hair for dirt and other mischievous pranks of theirs, but not before he noticed that in moving one of his hands he had to untangle it from the soft grasp of something else.

"What in the-" He began still completely befuddled. He looked to his left, the place where his hand had to untangle itself; it was then that Legolas turned the darkest shade of red that the three of them had ever seen. Legolas had turned to the sight of Eleniel sleeping peacefully using his shoulder as a comfortable pillow.

"A little red ernil-nin," Elrohir smirked. "Would you like to explain?"

"I um, really it isn't how it may look Ro!" Legolas stuttered, his blush becoming deeper by the second.

"Oh, and what does it look like my friend?" Estel smiled. "Or would you like to hear our interpretation of it?"

"I'd rather not Estel. I fear what _your _interpretation could possibly entitle." Legolas sighed. "If you would like the truth of this situation, then hear me. We were talking during her watch and after a few hours had passed we grew weary, and so this is how we must have fallen asleep late into the night." Legolas looked daringly at the three brothers, seeing which one would challenge the story first. "See? We are innocent and this was clearly a mistake."

Estel was the first to speak with a smug smile placed on his lips, not much of a surprise to Legolas. "Now would you like to hear ours?"

"Must I?"

"No, but humor us, O beleg ernil ned Mirkwood!" Elladan snickered. Legolas glared at him.

"Just for that I should reconsider my answer." Legolas snarled. "But seeing as your other brother's are more respectful of my life wishes Elladan, I shall hear them." He finished with a sigh.

Estel laughed. "Well spoken my friend, but I think that this was not merely you two simply falling asleep. I think that after so long a time your heart no longer can deny itself what it feels and that unconsciously the two of you shared what needed to be shared even if the other needn't ever know of what passed."

"Estel, that makes no sense." Legolas blandly pointed out.

"Oh no mellon-nin, that game is not to be played." Elladan sighed. "You know exactly what he is saying. You just only choose to not fully listen to the answer given." Legolas did not answer for some time, his eyes searched theirs first moving from one to the next desperately, then they fell on Eleniel's sleeping form resting next to him. It was true; he had denied himself of his feelings for Eleniel for so long a time that it would be embarrassing enough to even mention them. But in his heart he also knew there was no chance for them together. The stars did not shine so brightly on them as they did others, such as Arwen and Aragorn who so obviously shared the same feelings for each other. She was marrying some distant cousin of his, some cruel employee of her father's and there was no stopping that, no matter how much he had and would try the keep them separated. You can only stall for so long.

Legolas stared at the slightly paling complexion of her tilted face, her long dark hair sweeping to the side bundling up by his shoulder. Her hand had remained where it was when he had slipped his own away before, only dropping to touch the green grass instead of his soft skin. Her chest rose and fell evenly, she had never before seemed so tired to him with her eyelids closed so heavily. All the same, perhaps now he thought her even more beautiful than he had that night as he began to remember their conversation.

"Legolas?" One of them said. Legolas slowly turned his attention away from Eleniel, a frown forming on his lips.

"Is it true?" Another asked, he was in his own world at the moment. Nothing they said could bring him out of it.

"Aye," He whispered, his gaze staring off beyond his three friends, off towards tall towering mountains capped with pure white snow that gleamed so brightly in the morning sun and yet so cold not even the warmth of its rays could melt it. "But the affection I feel must die away for she is marrying and not to me." He said sadly. Estel knelt suddenly next to him, placing a comforting hand on the elf's shoulder.

"Not everything is lost mellon-nin, do not despair." He said gently. "If I know anything about Eleniel, it is that I know she will delay this wedding for as long as she can because she believes in marrying with affection and not wealth and land."

"And how do you know she feels such a way for me?" Legolas frowned.

"If you do not see it Legolas Greenleaf, you are indeed blind and do not deserve your title as Middle-Earth's greatest archer!" Elladan stated rather seriously, hint of humor in his eyes but only a hint for the rest was utter seriousness.

At last Elrohir spoke. "My words at last are not needed Legolas, as I think you begin to understand. Now come, pick up Eleniel and bring her over to the camp and set her down in her blankets beside the fire where she will be warm and not need to depend on your shoulder for her only warmth!" The laughed quietly this time, reminding themselves that Eleniel was still asleep. Legolas did as told and picked Eleniel up gently, following Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel back over to the campsite where they watched as Legolas laid Eleniel down among her traveling blankets, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before walking away silently. They saw as he gave her one last longing look and walked away to where his own possessions laid and settled himself down to only fall asleep again for a second time. Eleniel, lying amongst her blankets, let a tear slide away down her cheek. How she hated time and its harsh ways of punishing her and her friends. How she hated that she had not fallen back asleep.

* * *

They started out again later than they had wanted. Weariness had slowed them but it was suddwenly cast away as they ate a hasty lunch and throwing their possessions and themselves onto their horses and galloping away on the road to Mirkwood. As Aragorn had predicted, the haste they would have to make to get there in two maybe three days would leave them all beyond their limits of exhaustion. Cora, not accustomed to riding for such a long period of time, was the first to fall victim of exhaustions punishment and stalled their continuing the next morning when they had stopped on their eighth night of traveling. They had left by noon the morning of their ninth day of travel, and they soon found that they had not much farther to go as they were only an hour or two away from Mirkwood's gates. From there on Legolas took their lead with Eleniel riding at his side, neither of them conversing. Elladan and Elrohir rode together behind them, Arwen and Aragorn following closely behind with Cora trailing behind them, once again uneasily. The gates of Mirkwood were a pattern of swirling black iron that were open during the day and closed only at the late hours of the night when all was assured that no other guests would be arriving.

Their company was greeted with a grand welcome as the prince of their realm was returning home for their approaching festival and with him the sons and daughter of Elrond Halfelven. The road was lined with guests, all with smiling faces. Midway to the king's house, they dismounted their horses and led them away to a stable near the archery fields behind Legolas' father's halls. There they were greeted by Legolas' two older brothers, Telegalad and Sidhion.

"Brother!" They shouted together, running down together from a door that led into the back part of Thranduil's halls. Telegalad was tall, as were all the children of the king. He had the same blonde hair but had a pointed chin and a much longer face than his other brother's; he was perhaps by far more handsome than his younger brothers too. Telegalad was the oldest of the three and was robed in silver with a matching headdress shinning about the top of his head.

"Mae govannen muindor!" Legolas walked forward toward Telegalad, sweeping him up in a strong embrace, laughing as they did so.

"And you Legolas!" Telegalad smiled, finally releasing him. Legolas moved onto to Sidhion. Sidhion was the shortest out of the brothers, by only an inch or two. Whereas Legolas and Telegalad stood a firm six foot two, Sidhion was six foot tall. His hair was a darker blonde than his brothers, and his tunic was a dark brown with tan breeches and black riding boots. A headdress of gold lay on top of his head as well. Sidhion engulfed his brother with a watery smile. It had been almost four years since they had last seen each other, with Sidhion's scouting party only just returning in time for the festival.

"You brother," Legolas smiled. "Have been sorely missed and worried for."

"Me? What of you? You leave in my absence for nearly just as long." Sidhion smiled, clapping his younger brother on the back. "And what is this, sons and daughter of Elrond going unannounced? Now that is unacceptable Legolas!" Sidhion ruffled his hair.

"And do I look like a herald Sid?" Legolas sighed. "Allow me to humor you Telegalad, Sidhion. May I introduce to you Lady Arwen and Lords Elrohir and Elladan of Rivendell?" Legolas waved a hand to them and forward walked Arwen, laughing but bowing to the two other princes. Elladan and Elrohir did not however move. Legolas looked at them questionably.

"My Lords Elrohir and Elladan, please present yourselves to your-" Legolas tried again. Elrohir and Elladan looked from Legolas to themselves, smiling. Suddenly they had burst out running and tackled both Telegalad and Sidhion.

"AI!" They both shouted. A ring of laughter sounded in the stables, making the horses whinny. The twins had wrestled them into an unbearably tight hug. It seemed ages since they had seen Telegalad and Sidhion, for every time they had visited Mirkwood one or the other or neither were ever present. It seemed so long since the pair was together.

"I beg your pardon Ro, but I need to breathe!" Telegalad gasped. "And I mean now!"

Laughing Elrohir let go. "I am sorry gwador but it has been too long."

"Ah yes too long." Sidhion smiled. "Please Legolas, continue."

"We do have people who do this for me…" He mumbled.

"Yes but for the time being they are not present, and you are." Telegalad smirked, how he loved being the oldest. "Proceed; I must know the name of this lovely lady." Telegalad laughed, stepping forward towards Eleniel and grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips. "Never have I seen such a beauty in this entire world."

Eleniel blushed. "Your charm betrays you Galad." Eleniel giggled. "Oh stop, you know perfectly well who I am."

He laughed. "That I do, but I still stand by what I said, you do look beautiful today my lady and always do you."

"And you sir, have not changed in the months that I have been away." She laughed.

"That my dear Eleniel is a conversation entirely on its own." Sidhion pinned Eleniel with a 'you're-in-for-it' look.

"Well whatever lecture I am in for, let's not speak of it now." Eleniel said hastily. "And I beg you do not let my brother's know I am here yet."

"I am afraid it is too late for that Eleniel, they were the ones who informed us of your return." Sidhion grinned. "Now Legolas, you still have two more of your companions to reveal to us!"

Legolas inclined his head. "May I introduce to you Lady Corathir, maiden of Rivendell and Lorien and wife to Lorien's captain, Lord Idhrenion. And also last but not least, Aragorn son of Arathorn of Gondor." Cora and Aragorn bowed to them, Aragorn a smile and hug from both the brother's after. The prince's of Mirkwood returned Cora's gesture and both walked forward and one at a time raising her hand to their lips and kissing it with gentleness.

"We are friends of your Lord Idhrenion, my Lady Cora." Telegalad smiled kindly. "It grieves me that he rides with Lorien's parties this night instead of venturing with you to Mirkwood. I pray their journey is quite uneventful."

Cora blushed. "As do I my Lord."

"Alas we must leave you all and return to our father's halls, you may join us if you like. If not, we will have someone escort you to your rooms." Sidhion sighed. "But do come, a small meeting is taking place in our father's study where you would find your loved ones there as well." He smiled and began walking out of the stabled.

"I suggest you go at once Legolas," Telegalad whispered to Legolas as he passed his youngest brother on the way out.

"Is there a reason for such haste?" Legolas smiled, raising a suspicious eyebrow to his brother.

"There is and I do not suggest you try and stall, father is not in a pleasant mood today." Telegalad patted his shoulder, smiling, he followed the others out of the stables and up a winding path that led to Thranduil's home. Legolas was left alone sighing in the stables. Absentmindedly he petted his horse's snout, thinking of what could possibly get him in trouble when he had not even been home for more than ten whole minutes. Gathering himself, Legolas walked slowly up the winding road of stone and dirt.

* * *

Translations:

Sîdh nin vanesse: Peace, my beauty.

Ernil-nin: My prince.

Beleg ernil ned Mirkwood: Mighty Prince of Mirkwood

Mae Govannen muindor: Well met brother

Gwador: a brother in arms or sworn brothers


	7. A Mourning Heart

**Chapter 7: A Mourning Heart**

Eleniel walked in between Telegalad and Sidhion, laughing loudly as they took the long road back to the palace. Cora followed at Eleniel's heels almost the whole time unless one of her companions or one of the princes would address her. Eleniel turned her head to look behind her, there she found Arwen and Cora engaged in a conversation and flashed a bright smile at the two of them when they had looked up at her. She also saw Elladan, Estel, and Elrohir engaging themselves in a heated conversation, yet she saw no sign of Legolas. Eleniel twisted her neck around, scanning the area for her blonde haired friend.

"Who are you looking for calima êl?" Telegalad smiled down at her. Eleniel rolled her eyes but smiled back, looking now only at the road ahead of them.

"No one Galad, not a single person." At the mention of _Gala__d_, Telegalad bowed his head in defeat. The name Galad meant, to a very young Eleniel at the time, glittering. Though it also meant other things like radiance in the Grey tongue, as a child Eleniel had always pronounced Telegalad's name as Galad, and Sidhion as _Sîdh_, which meant peace. In response to the names she had given them, they bestowed her with _calima êl_, which meant bright star, and nicknamed Legolas _Laeg Las_, which he had liked because it sounded like his name at the time when he pronounced it and it had meant green leaf, something his father had called him all his childhood. Telegalad envied his younger brothers for being given a more decent name than something meaning glittering to a small child.

"Alright, I deserved that." He admitted with a laugh.

"I am no longer a child anymore, that name does not need to be mentioned elsewhere." Eleniel smiled hopefully, Telegalad simply shook his head. "What?"

"As long as you call me _Galad _my lady Eleniel," Telegalad chuckled. "I will call you my bright star."

"And Legolas calls me _fallen_ bright star." Eleniel laughed.

"Well our little brother must find you a new name, that one is ours." Sidhion commented though his attention was elsewhere. "Where is Legolas anyway?"

"I left him in the stables, and told him father is expecting him. I thought he might follow us inside though." Telegalad spun around, suddenly walking backwards to look behind the company trailing behind them. "And he is not there." He finally sighed.

"Father isn't going to be happy if he turns up late on his first time being home in nearly five years." Sidhion mumbled, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"You two make it sound like he is about to go to his death!" Eleniel cried.

"And it could very well be so. Our father is not happy with Legolas and the situations seeming to revolve around him. It is amazing how he cannot even be home and yet he still manages to get into trouble." Sidhion shaking his head, and that was all he would say before he fell silent. They climbed several steps leading in Thranduil's palace, with Sidhion, Telegalad, and Eleniel leading them through many different halls. If one was not to keep track of where they were going, then one could easily get lost. They stopped somewhere in the middle of a brightly lit corridor, where doors were made out hand carven wood and the air they breathed was sweet and calming.

"This is the south wing of our father's palace; you will find it is completely free and located near the kitchens, convenient enough for the twins here." Sidhion smiled.

"There are eight rooms here, please feel free to take any of them, although I believe Lord Elrond has one of these rooms and perhaps Mithrandir, but I could be mistaken." Telegalad finished smiling as he watched them all with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Thank you my lords." The repeated thank you they had gotten from each passing company members. However, Eleniel did not move from her position between the two brothers, and when they were completely alone in the corridor, Eleniel turned to face each of them and then exploded.

"Does my father know I am here? Marhaus? Thalion? Any of those that are kin to me, do they know I am here?!" Eleniel panicking slightly furiously spoke, barely getting a breath in after every word she had said. Telegalad raised a hand to her, motioning for her to be quiet, and smiled gently.

"Neither your father nor Marhaus or Thalion know of your arrival yet, Eleniel Moonwood." He had said. "Now be at peace and I suggest you go and rest for awhile, our festival starts tomorrow, a day earlier than normal."

"I do not want to rest, I am rested well enough Telegalad." Eleniel retorted, noting that when they left her alone later she would allow herself to sleep and ease the soreness in her body.

"If I am correct, and you are thinking about venturing to the throne room, then I do not advise you to go there just yet." Sidhion frowned. "Debiis, Merc, Thalion, and Canadras are all gathered there. If that is where you seek to go, then at least wait until they have dispersed from that room and you can hold a private conversation elsewhere."

"Where else will we go? This is a palace Sidhion, privacy is only offered to the less important. And unfortunately I must be the one to report that _we are all_ among some of the most demanded faces in our community. Privacy is not an option." A new voice answered, Eleniel jumped, her hand on the hilt of her sword as she turned to face the opening of the corridor they stood in. The sight before her brought tears to her eyes, three beings that she had not seen in so long a time that she could remember them almost passing out of her memory.

"You don't need to be so depressing about it, Debiis." Sidhion muttered, shaking his head at the truth.

"And you dear sister," Another voice came, half sighing half laughing at her startled expression and hostile stance. "Need to learn that some habits need to be forgotten when in the company of family, friends, and superiors." He finished. A tall elf with light brown hair and sparkling green eyes walked forward and hugged her. When she was released from his strong hold, Eleniel smiled up at him.

"Nay Merc, I find that these habits are what have kept me alive for so long." She laughed. "Etiquette lessons never did much for me."

Merc laughed. "No, I suppose not sister!" Eleniel moved onto another elf standing beside Merc and hugged him as well. These were three of the sons of Lord Teneth Moonwood, a general belonging to King Thranduil's armies.

"Eleniel Moonwood, you have much to explain for." Said the elf she was currently hugging. He looked older than the other two, with long dark brown hair, possibly darker than Eleniel's own, and stunning blue eyes. A sword with a jeweled hilt rested at his side. "Our father is not happy with you, nor is your fiancé." Eleniel smiled at the mock sternness in his voice. "How could you think to leave us like so!"

She laughed. "Me, what of you? You leave for Valar knows how long! When was the last time I saw, dear Canadras? I can hardly remember." She sighed. He was the tallest of all her brothers and recently married too. It seemed her brothers could find a happily ever after but not her. She refused to think of that just yet.

"Many years Eleniel, it has been many a year since I have seen you." Canadras smiled down at his sister, squeezing her tight in their embrace. "I believe the last time I saw you, you were just coming of age."

Eleniel laughed. "And that was indeed many years ago!"

Debiis walked forward, separating Eleniel from Canadras, and frowned. He was the oldest of his siblings and a new captain in the king's armies, a position he had long fought for through many years of battle. But now Debiis held his sister firmly in his grasp by her shoulders, staring at her intently. "Come," He finally said. "The king wishes to speak with you."

"Father is not with him, is he?" Eleniel said slowly in a small voice. She watched at her brothers shook their heads 'no'. Eleniel involuntarily let out a sigh of relief.

"Thranduil has requested a private meeting for you. It might involve the reasons for you running away, you were quite missed you know. The king was tempted to send out parties to look for you, but father stopped him by stating that you were merely being a rebellious child about the upcoming marriage – which you failed to mention to any of us?" Merc stated; quirking a curious and defiant eyebrow at his sister. At the moment Eleniel's heart stopped, had they known all along?

"You knew then?" They all nodded, even Legolas' brothers.

Debiis placed a heavy arm around her shoulders. "We knew the moment you came to Merc, Adan, and I to say your farewells." Debiis smiled. "We've known perhaps since the moment Marhaus made his proposal known to father, and then knew you would do anything to get out of their grasp. Yes Eleniel, we have known since the beginning."

"You are not as unpredictable as you may think." Telegalad laughed, receiving a glare from Eleniel. He simply waved it off. "Save your heated glares for your brothers my lady, they are not to be shown to your princes, all perhaps Legolas."

"And what will you-"

"Eleniel, you are being summoned for." Legolas' voice came booming down at the other end of the corridor. They watched as he walked toward them, his face heavy with exhaustion and the features of his face set thin and troubled.

"And where have you been exactly my prince?" Canadras smirked when Legolas threw him a glare as he came to a halt next to them. He bowed first before speaking.

"I have been with my father. And Eleniel, Thalion is waiting for you outside the doors of my father's study. If you wish not to speak to him, I suggest you bring along some company."

"I was planning to anyway." She sighed.

"I suggest you do not keep him waiting any longer El, our father has patience for very little now-a-days." Telegalad smiled, Eleniel nodded.

"Your father never had much patience to begin with, and I wonder why." Canadras casually said throwing a knowing look to all three princes. He ducked just in time to miss a blow from Sidhion. Laughing, the second eldest Moonwood son backed away from an advancing Telegalad and Sidhion.

"I've always said they were worse than the twins." Legolas muttered to Eleniel.

"You didn't grow up in the same house with them. You only dealt with them for perhaps a quarter of the day." Eleniel mumbled, pulling him down the corridor with her. "Are you coming or am I facing Thalion and your father alone, Laeg Las?" Eleniel stopped, looking Legolas in the face, matching his stunning blue eyes. She mentally shook herself. "Well?"

Legolas sighed and mockingly bowed to her. "I am at your command my queen." She playfully hit his arm.

"Stop that!" Eleniel groaned before walking ahead of Legolas, he caught up with her laughing. As they rounded the corner, they took no notice to either sets of brother's watching them closely. All wearing similar smirks on their mischievous faces. They turned to each other, no longer able to contain themselves, and broke out into a chorus of booming laughter.

"I say she marries Legolas instead." Canadras suddenly commented. All heads turned to him, clearly amused. "What? No offers? It seems only likely enough."

"A bold statement Canadras," Telegalad laughed. "But I will gladly take you up on that bet, I raise my bet from two hundred to three fifty on their engagement being announced by the end of the month."

"You are that sure?" Canadras raised an eyebrow to him. "Fine, I say by the end of the festival."

"I want your ruby knives." Telegalad grinned, teeth flashing.

"NO!"

"All's fair in love and war Canadras." Canadras groaned.

"Fine, I want your bow and the money you raised."

"Will you two stop it, I doubt anything will happen." Sidhion interjected. "Legolas knows his duty too well to involve Eleniel."

Debiis shook his head. "She's already involved. They both know the danger. It is just a matter of time before one of them admits to their feelings."

"Father will be-"

"Pleased." Telegalad cut in softly. Placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder and continued, "Legolas is young Sid. Let him make his own mistakes as we have made ours."

"You're one to talk, you're married." Sidhion grumbled.

"Yes, and you are engaged. What's your point Sid? All I am saying is that they will face their challenges on their own, and so let them. If they choose to be involved, let them. If not, so be it." Telegalad smiled.

"Wise words from our prince." Merc bowed. "I agree with him, bets are still on, of course." He winked at Telegalad.

"Of course, but come my friends. We were on our way to the practice fields, why don't you join us?" Soon enough, they were all equipped with their own bows, swords, an d knives and were walking out to the fields near the Thranduil's palace.

* * *

Eleniel and Legolas took a longer route to Thranduil's study, stalling as much as they could. Eleniel, after many days of hard riding and little rest, she did not want to have such a serious discussion yet, let alone with her king. Legolas and Eleniel spoke very little while they walked, both happy to be home and in comfort. Before the doors of Thranduil's study, an elf with the lightest brown hair stood leaning against its doorway. His arms were crossed and he had a hard look on his face. The jeweled hilt of a knife shone as it hung from its scabbard at his waist. He looked up suddenly at their arrival. Eleniel and the elf only stared at each other, cold hard glares being thrown at one another. A scowl was beginning to show in the young elf's features. He allowed them to pass without a word, but his eyes followed Eleniel's every step as she walked into the room and closed the door quickly behind her. He remained leaning against the doorframe unmoving and not speaking.

Eleniel followed Legolas into the room, her heart pounding against her chest. The encounter with her youngest brother, Thalion, disturbed her. No doubt he would report back to their father with the news that she had certainly arrived in Mirkwood that afternoon. Eleniel brought her focus back to her current situation: what was she supposed to tell Thranduil if he asked her about Marhaus? The truth she finally decided, thinking that perhaps he of all commanding figures could help her. _Valar willing, help me!_ She pleaded.

"My Lord," Legolas bowed first, he was flawless and elegant. Eleniel followed his lead, too nervous to care much about anything else. Thranduil nodded as he looked up from his writing desk, covered in parchment and books. He motioned for them to sit, which they gladly did.

"Legolas I do not remember calling for you?" Thranduil raised a bushy eyebrow to his youngest son.

"No you did not my lord, but Eleniel has asked me to accompany her and if I have your permission, I ask if I can remain here with her." Legolas said. _Of course, not a hint of nervousness in his voice, _Eleniel frowned. It was not the first time she spoke with the king. Often she would have conversations with him whenever she was permitted but other thoughts occupied her mind at the moment, making her even more nervous. Thranduil looked at his youngest son curiously but he seemed to consider Legolas' proposal, as he did so he studied Eleniel. She was unusually fidgety, and he wondered what could make her so when she was so usually relaxed and calm in his presence. At last he looked away from the two of them, smiling slightly.

"I must offer you my congratulations, once again." Thranduil smiled at Eleniel, she returned it with as much enthusiasm as she could. Thranduil saw through it as did Legolas.

"Thank you my liege." Eleniel said nothing else, except looked at her hands.

"Come Eleniel, what troubles you?" Thranduil suddenly said such a concern and caring voice that Eleniel had never heard from the king.

"Nothing ails me my lord, I am only weary from our journey here." Eleniel said quickly, flashing him a famous smile.

"And yet I see through all your complex smiles and lies?" He raised an eyebrow to her; she bowed her head ashamed, staring at her folded hands in her lap. "Do you know the reason why I have brought you here Eleniel?" Eleniel shook her head. "Have you seen Marhaus, either of you?" They both shook their heads. Thranduil sighed and then picked up a quill in front of him, seemingly distracted. He looked away from his son and the elleth he considered his own daughter at times.

"My lord?" Eleniel suddenly said with her voice light and proud. It made Thranduil smile.

"Marhaus," He began slowly. "Is being detained at the present moment."

Eleniel and Legolas' eyes grew round with curiosity. "May I ask _why_ my lord Marhaus is in your custody?"

Again Thranduil did not answer immediately. "Im nyer vi pent sen Eleniel, henia nin." He bowed his head. "Marhaus has been found guilty of murder…"

Eleniel took in a sharp intake of breath. Her face paled slightly, shock had hit her hard. In all things to discuss, she had never would have thought she would be sitting with the king and youngest prince of Mirkwood telling her, her fiancé was being accused of murder. Eleniel stared blankly at Thranduil as if he spoke in some other language that she did not understand, perhaps he had accidently spoken in the Black Speech of Mordor. But the chance of that Eleniel thought, were indeed very slim.

"Eleniel?" It was Legolas' voice bringing her back to present day. Gently he grasped her hand and ran his thumb soothing across it. "Are you alright?" She did not answer him.

Slowly she opened and closed her mouth again, finding that the words would not come out. "Who is he accused of murdering, my lord?"

Thranduil sighed, bringing his hands up to his face and running them across his forehead. "I believe you remember Sadron? He was one of our youngest generals. We found him dead not ten miles from the gates. One of Marhaus' knives was embedded into his back." Eleniel indeed knew Sadron. They had trained together and had spent many hard winters and summers together. A single tear slid down her face, now it was becoming hard to breathe.

"What becomes of him?" Eleniel whispered.

"Marhaus? He was sentenced to death this morning." Eleniel did not make any sound or any other movement except for a curt nod.

"Is there a set date?"

"Eleniel I'd rather that you did not att-"

"My lord, forgive me, but I have seen my share of death and hangings in my travels across Middle-Earth, one more makes little difference to me." Eleniel spoke with no emotion. Legolas looked at her sharply; a concerned look sent her way. He squeezed her hand a little and she squeezed tighter.

Thranduil sighed again. "It is set for the date of your wedding day, it was chosen by his wife." At that tears began carelessly began to rolling down her face. "In her words, it seemed to be fair to her that one must hurt as much as she does. I am sorry Eleniel, this was not my will."

"It is understood my lord." Eleniel nodded.

"Do you wish to speak with Marhaus?" He asked quietly.

"I-I, will think about it my liege." Eleniel croaked. "If you will excuse me?"

"Ay, you are dismissed my child." Thranduil nodded and Eleniel flew to the door and flung it open, racing out of the room.

"Ada?" Legolas asked, almost for permission to go after her. Thranduil was hesitant but eventually nodded; Legolas stood up immediately and chased after Eleniel, following the faint padding of her shoes on the stone flooring as she ran blindly through the halls.

* * *

Translations:

calima êl - Bright Star

Galad - Radiance, glittering, reflection

Tithen Laeg Las/ Laeg Las - Little Green Leaf, Green Leaf

Sîdh - Peace

Elleth - elf maid, female elf

Im nyer vi pent sen Eleniel, henia - I grieve in saying this Eleniel, understand me .

Ada: Father


	8. Startled Company

**Chapter 8: Startled Company**

Eleniel's flight from Thranduil's office left her sitting somewhere near running water and tall green trees outside far away from the palace. She had ran straight into the forest where no one could find or see her. It was often the place where she hid when she was in trouble when she was younger. The shade of the trees was perfect since it was getting late in the afternoon and a light coolness blew over her as she sank against a tree with her knees brought to her chest, crying. Eleniel had not wanted to marry Marhaus and would have done just about anything to escape it, but death was not one of her options and she did not wish it was to be so. Strong arms suddenly engulfed her as she cried, a familiar body sinking to the ground in front of her, drawing her close and cradling her small frame to their muscular chest. Though comforting the movement was, it helped little for the grief she felt swelling up inside her. The sudden heartache that, after much denying, proved she had and did once care for ex-fiancé. Perhaps those particular feelings were not very strong, but they showed her that she did care, if even a little. Another hand, though gentle but rough it was, rubbed her back. The slow motion of the swaying of her body and the light touch on her back calmed her somewhat.

"Perhaps we should bring her back to her rooms?" Estel whispered to Legolas, his concerned gaze never leaving Eleniel's shaking body.

"Nay, not yet Estel; perhaps we will be able to get her to speak with us." Legolas answered as he continued to cradle Eleniel's body to his. He had forgotten how small she was, an unusual feature for an elf. She felt like a child in his arms, crying, weak, and somewhat defenseless. Eleniel never cried, never broke down her walls in front of anyone, her brother's and he were hardly an exception yet here she was sitting before a man and an elf she trusted with her life doing something she swore never to do in front of anyone ever again. Legolas hardly wished to move, he hadn't held Eleniel like this in so long a time.

"Legolas," Estel hoarsely whispered. "If we can even get a 'go away' from her now, it would be a miracle! You know what happens when she becomes distraught like this." Estel left Legolas with a 'leave her be' look before focusing back on Eleniel, she wouldn't stop shaking, and he did not agree with Legolas' coaxing Eleniel while she was so wounded.

"Still, let us try." Legolas, who had been in pursuit of Eleniel, had ran into Estel who was on his way to the kitchens. After being told what had happened in his father's study, both Legolas and Estel went looking for Eleniel. It was a sad sight for them to see when they had found her in the woods behind the practice fields. Eleniel was a warrior of high standards and yet they had found her curled at the base of a tree crying. There was nothing for them to jest about, only pity.

Gently Legolas ran a calloused hand down her long silk like hair, continuing to cradle her in his arms. It was only when her breathing had calmed back to its normal pace that he decided to see if she would talk. Pulling away slightly, Legolas brought his hand up to her chin, lifting it so that she could look at him. Eleniel's eyes were red and puff and streaking marks of where her tears slid away ran down her face.

"Eleniel, innas le ú ped an ammen?" He whispered but Eleniel looked away to her left and there she found Estel sitting patiently beside her, the look of the utmost concern covering both his and Legolas' faces. She felt slightly guilty that she had caused it. Estel was next to speak to her, saying something she distantly heard. She suddenly felt the rough skin of his hands touching hers as he covered her hand gently with his own. Eleniel drew in a shaky breath first; she then slowly pulled out of the grasp of her two friends and once again drew her knees to her chest and leaned against the tree.

"It is true that I did not wish to marry him, but I did not wish death upon him." Eleniel's voice was so small that they had to lean in to her to hear a word she said. "And now for what he has done, I must suffer too." Estel and Legolas remained quiet as she spoke, having no more words of comfort to add to her speech.

"Valar, should I have a day in my life that goes without tragedy, it would be a miracle!" Eleniel cried.

"And you have had several," Estel said suddenly. His voice was calm and reassuring making Eleniel look at him. "You were raised with nine older brothers who all love you equally, three elven princes –"

"You forgot to add the sons of Elrond." Legolas commented lightly.

"Five elven princes-"

"You forgot yourself, Dúnedain."

"Fine Legolas, six princes who all think of you as a sister, and several friends who treat you with the respect only a queen could deserve. Tragedy may not be a stranger to you El, but nor has it not rewarded you for your sufferings." Estel finally finished but not before he fixed Legolas with a stern look. "And speaking of _Dúnedain_, _Prince_ _Legolas_," He growled, Legolas only smirked at his friend. "_Why,_ in all of Arda, did you introduce me as _Aragorn, son of Arathorn_ to your brothers?! Strider or Estel would have sufficed!" At this point, Eleniel had turned in Legolas' arms to watch the two of them argue, something she always enjoyed doing. Legolas still had her in his arms but neither of them seemed to be concerned with it at the moment. For now, Eleniel was happy enough with the spotlight not being on her.

"Well it was only fitting, they have known for quite some time." Legolas smiled.

"What do you mean, _they have known_?"

"The twins told them ages ago." Legolas laughed.

"I doubt that very much so Legolas. They are sworn to our father not to reveal a word of my history, not even to the sons of Thranduil. I believe you told them to even out the score between us." Estel frowned. At that Legolas gave him a firm nod.

"You threw me in the river!"

"If I remember correctly, it was you who threw me in first." Aragorn smirked. "I merely pulled you in after."

"Well I would not have had to throw you in had you not have hid my bow in the tallest tree in the clearing where we slept." Legolas huffed.

"You're a wood elf, climbing trees comes as natural as breathing to you." Estel said smoothly, suppressing the smile on his lips.

"That is not my point Estel."

"Then you shouldn't have tried to spook my horse and have her throw me!"

"Well then you shouldn't have tried to throw my knives in the river after me!"

"Then next time your highness, do not pour a pitcher of water over me thinking it would rouse me!"

At that, Eleniel, who had remained forgotten for the moment, turned in Legolas' arms and looked up at him, highly amused. "You threw a bucket of water on Estel?" She laughed. "That was hardly fair Legolas."

"He refused to wake; it is not my fault that men sleep as soundly as cave trolls." Legolas said offhandedly.

"And it is not my fault that elven princes tend to almost get themselves killed every time they step foot into a battle either." Estel said smugly. Legolas narrowed his eyes at the ranger.

"You refer to the incident with the spiders?"

"Possibly."

"It was not my fault that I fell! It tripped me!" Legolas cried. "You wouldn't have had to save me if it wasn't for that Ihingril!"

"Never the less, my superior skill with a sword saved your elven hide." Estel laughed.

"Well it was by my bow that you were even able to save me, I had to watch _your_ back more than my own, human." Legolas retorted.

"Nay, I watched yours more than three quarters of the time!"

"No -"

"That is enough you two!" Eleniel shouted, she was laughing as well. "I think it is fair to say, you two are equally in each other's debt and have paid it time and time again!" The both immediately began to protest.

"He threw me in the river!"

"You threw my knives in, and then I had to go all the way down river to find them!" Legolas growled.

"Well you spooked my horse elf!"

"Enough!" Eleniel laughed. "You two are hopeless. Now Legolas release me and the two of you walk with me back to the palace and no arguing. And that is an order." Laughing Estel and Legolas stood up, Legolas releasing his hold on Eleniel long enough for her to get to her feet, only then to sweep her up into his arms again.

"Legolas!" was her cry of protest.

"I think he rather likes doing that." Estel smirked, Eleniel glared at him.

"Legolas put me down!" Eleniel demanded as Legolas began walking out of the forest with her in his arms. Estel trailed behind them laughing. "Now Legolas!" she said again, he didn't answer, only smiled.

"Forget it El, he won't do it."

"Not if I can help it." Eleniel muttered.

"And what exactly do you plan to do Lady Eleniel?" He teased. "If I recall, I am your captor and you are my prisoner." He tightened his grip ever so slightly as to remind her she really was his prisoner for the moment.

"Not if the prisoner knows how to escape." Eleniel glared at his amused face.

"Try." With a mocking smile Eleniel, studied her situation. If she could get him to drop her to the ground then the fall would not be so bad, she was only five feet above it. She noticed his grip was not particularly strong and considered it in to her calculations. Knowing what to do, Eleniel began her escape. First she got her left arm free, which was stuck beneath her. Secondly she began to twist and wiggle out of his grasp; her mistake was that Legolas only made it tighter. Thirdly and her last method, Eleniel grabbed hold of both of Legolas' forearms tightly and began to raise herself slowly. Legolas, seeing this, adjusted his grip on Eleniel quickly. Instead of carrying her in his arms, as though she weighed less than a feather, he situated her over his shoulder, much to Eleniel's disliking.

"You were supposed to _allow _me to escape!" She shouted.

"No, I said you can _try_ to escape El, I never said I would allow you too, even if you could." He laughed and from her spot on his shoulder, Eleniel saw Estel walking behind them laughing hysterically. He was shortly joined by two of her brothers, the twins, and Telegalad.

"I feel like a child!"

"You could pass as one," Someone shouted from behind them. Eleniel groaned; they had company. Wonderful, she thought.

"_Im tev le, _Legolas." Eleniel growled. "Very much so right now." Legolas only laughed.

* * *

"May I inquire as to why Legolas is carrying our sister?" Said one of the older elves coming up the road they were walking on. Adan Moonwood was the second eldest brother of the eleven children to the general Teneth. Instead of the usual different shaded brown hair, his was unusually blonde and he carelessly carried his unsheathed sword over his shoulder. He and another Moonwood brother, Merc, were covered in sweat and both bearing several of their weapons on their person.

"Well you see," Estel began, taking really no notice to who he was talking too.

"Baw Estel!" Eleniel shouted, a pleading look in her eyes. She wasn't ready to talk about what had happened in Thranduil's office just yet, perhaps if she was lucky, never.

"You dear sister, are in no position to argue!" Merc shouted back, walking beside his older brother. "Continue Master Estel. I'd like a good reason not to hurt our young prince." He eyed Legolas carefully. Legolas stopped, looking amused as he turned to Merc and Adan.

"Allow Estel to tell his story and you will see I am not doing this for my own reasons, Merc." Legolas laughed. "And I do not need my brother's help if a fight is what you should seek if you are still not satisfied with Estel's story."

"I like him El, why can't you find someone like him?" said Adan with a smug smile. "Witty, dependable, persuasive, charming, everything a smart prince should be. What a match you two would make, don't you agree Merc?"

"Leave me out of this. She looks upset enough as it is, don't make it worse." Merc cautioned.

"Still… a lovely couple though." Eleniel scowled at her brothers. "Although the age is a little off, he is nearly as old as Castien." Castien, one of their younger brothers who had been away for nearly eight years and one she had not seen since in almost twice the amount of time. He was also the third youngest of their family, she being the second and Thalion being the youngest by almost fifty years to her.

"You've known him for centuries Dan, shut up." Eleniel growled. "You sound as if you are trying to win a bet." She eyes him suspiciously.

"No, good guess though. Now Estel, please continue before we are side tracked again."

Estel laughed. "Of course, but there isn't much of a tale to tell I'm afraid. It just happens that your sister was trying escape Legolas' grasp and in doing so, he has situated her on his shoulder rather than comfortably carrying her in his arms and is further more ignoring her growing protests."

"Ah," Adan smiled at his sister who stuck her tongue at him and called for him to get her down. Adan shook his head. "But _why_ is he even carrying her?"

"Well you see…" Estel trailed off.

"I am guessing our father has explained to her Marhaus' pending doom and then ran off on Legolas in my father's study?" Telegalad said quietly, coming up next to Merc. Estel solemnly nodded.

"Manen cerir he fael?" Elrohir whispered.

"She fairs just fine, Master Elrohir." Eleniel called to him, looking pointedly at the son of Elrond. Suddenly their whole company seemed to materialize behind her, she hated the twin's ability to show up just when a conversation was starting, and generally always about her too. She continued to complain, "Although she is _quite _uncomfortable at the moment, and would appreciate any help that is offered!"

"Nay, do not help her." Legolas shouted to them and then heard Eleniel mumble something not so generous and polite in the Grey tongue.

"Now Eleniel, be nice." Telegalad called to her. "He is still your superior."

"And you _honestly _think she cares much about that right now?" Elladan laughed. "I think, given a weapon right now, that your little brother would be missing a few limbs."

"No Elladan, I'd aim for far more than a few missing limbs." Eleniel growled. "Really Legolas, put me down this instant."

"I think not." He smirked. "When we reach the steps at the top of the hill I will put you down, agreed my lady?"

"How about you put me down now ernil, I am sure your father would not like the sight you are creating." Eleniel tried her hand at the more political and diplomatic way of doing things and yet again she failed to convince him.

"As far as I am concerned, our father is getting ready for dinner." Telegalad said, walking up besides them. Eleniel glared at him when he did not answer her silent plea for help.

"That does not help my situation Telegalad, and now I beg for one of you to let me down!" Eleniel cried.

"Peace El, two more minutes and you will be free to walk." Telegalad laughed.

"You are enjoying this." She snarled.

"Of course, it is rare that I get to see the sight of our best inu maethor being carried around by her prince." He only laughed harder until Eleniel reached out and grabbed the shoulder of his tunic.

"I advise you to be very quiet about this Galad, or pretty you will no longer be. Name wise and physically."

"And that dear brother is what we younger sibling call a threat." Legolas laughed. "Well done El, I do believe he hasn't gotten one of those in a long time."

"Same goes for you Laeg Las." Eleniel added, Legolas simply waved it off.

"I must leave you now," Telegalad frowned. "But I will see you all soon, Legolas you are expected at dinner. Do not be late." Telegalad warned and then left to only disappear somewhere in front of them.

Legolas sighed. "I think he fears I might fall into my old habits again."

Eleniel shifted her body slightly. "If you would please carry me more comfortably I might continue this conversation with you." Legolas chuckled but carefully shifted her from her spot on his shoulder to his arms again. He raised an eyebrow to her and she simply shrugged. "What? If you aren't going to let me down, at least allow me to be comfortable. Now, you were saying?"

Legolas laughed. "How you have not changed in these long years, mellon-nin!" Eleniel smiled at the truth. Yes, she hardly had changed and she liked things that way. He sighed. "My father is not happy with me and since we have never really gotten along before, this dinner will surely be uncomfortable."

Eleniel shook her head. "You have not been home for awhile, I think you should spare your father the anger and yourself the consequences that usually follow after and actually arrive on time, without being splattered in mud."

Legolas groaned. "I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up." Eleniel laughed. "Would you do me a favor El?"

"Only if you put me down first, then perhaps I might be compelled to do your so called favor." Eleniel had been joking, not really thinking he would obey her request. To her surprise, and everyone else's, Legolas placed Eleniel on her feet and began to walk ahead of her. Shocked, Eleniel did not move.

"What did you do now Eleniel Lothiriel?" She heard Adan shouting. Simply she turned to him and shrugged before chasing after Legolas, who had walked off the path they had been following. She found him near a small stream, throwing rocks. His face was concentrated, but it was a concentration that Eleniel knew all too well that meant something was wrong.

"You know it's not polite to leave a Lady unescorted." She got no reply as she stood by him. "Legolas," She sighed and grabbed the soft fabric of his shirt and turned him to face her. His light blue eyes looked sad and confused and a sense of unwanted and loneliness seemed to linger in them. Perhaps a suppressed sadness he had been fighting, she didn't know nor would she dare to ask him now. "Legolas," She began gently. "All our long lives you have watched over me like one of my brothers and the small favors I have returned for you are never enough to show my own gratitude."

"This is not about either of us my friend. It is about our families, our father's." He frowned.

"Yes, but you aren't telling me everything now are you? I was your 'Estel' many years ago Legolas, I ask that I replace him for a moment." Eleniel voice softened to a whisper, pleading to help an old friend. A much loved friend. She understood Aragorn and his bond, human and immortal, brothers that could hardly be separated. There was no criticism, no legacy Legolas had to live up to when he was with Aragorn and she understood that, because once upon a time Legolas had been her 'Estel'. But things had changed, and she hated change. It took more away from her than it might have anyone else. Aragorn could not fully understand the loneliness elves sometimes felt, how they could feel the earth itself give and take life, how they would forever live and yet watch all else fade. That was something Aragorn could never understand, even with his special dúnedain blood.

"You are making your brother's worried you know, I can see it in their faces." She whispered. "You have hardly spoken to them and your restlessness makes them wonder how much longer you will remain with them. They fear other things too…"

Legolas turned to her sharply, blue eyes meeting her mystic brown ones. He growled quietly, suddenly annoyed. "They believe I will sail, don't they."

"Yes."

"This is ridiculous!" He cried out, slumping against a tree. "To say something so-"

"You have hardly given them any other impression over the years Legolas." Eleniel answered quietly. "Do not blame them for the future, you cannot deny that even this listless traveling of ours has even our minds frightened with the thought. We are attached to our life here on Middle-earth, the thought of the sea calling us is in the slightest way frightening."

"Our?" He eyed her curiously, eyes growing wide with realization. "No…"

Eleniel shrugged. "Perhaps soon, I have been just as restless these last few months."

"No, no, no!" Eleniel found herself being crushed against him, the impulsiveness of fear and reality gripping both their minds. She returned his embrace with equal strength and tears; she hadn't gotten them all out when they were in the woods. But these were different tears now with different meanings. Eleniel spoke the truth; she was young for one of their kind, young, rash, energetic with ideas and power. She was very much attached to her life on Middle-Earth, it was perhaps what separated the youth from the Elder, the ones who lived and experienced life and welcomed the sea. She refused it, the song of gulls and calming water. She didn't want it yet, she wanted him… she wanted life… she wanted the chance to watch and learn all she could. And she knew Legolas shared the same beliefs, he was just much more subtle about it than she.

"Avo auta le sië rato…" She heard him whisper. "Please…"

Eleniel broke away from him, smiling. "You cannot expect me to live like this forever Legolas… Alas this is not what I came here to talk to you about. Instead I have burdened you with thoughts that are perhaps much worse and sorrow filled."

"No you haven't, but you did give me something new to think about." He smiled, Eleniel snorted.

"A fine thing to think about!"

"The hour grows late El and we must be parting soon." He sighed. "Although…"

"I refuse to be part of any of the twin's tricks." She added hastily. "Besides, there's some fancy dinner tonight and I have been uninvited apparently. My night is to consist of nothing but reading some reports that are to go to the king… but now that I think about it, a night with the twin's and their jokes might be a better plan." She made at face and made to sit on the soft green grass. Legolas followed her, sitting next to her with a confused look.

"How did you come to be uninvited? From what I was told, it is in an open invitation to all, not only the wealthy and powerful." Legolas stated.

"My father, I was Thalion's escort tonight since my actually escort is being detained in a dungeon." She answered bitterly, making another disgusted face. "Thalion decided to the pitiful child that he is and complained to my father who has forbade me to go to the dinner because he thinks I might cause a scene with my 'raggedy appearance' and ungrateful attitude."

"And you are going to listen?" Legolas quirked a curious eyebrow, Eleniel wasn't known for listening.

"It's not like I am given much of a choice." She grumbled.

"Will you accompany me to dinner then?" Legolas asked, now looking at her. If it wasn't the look he was giving her, it was the question he had asked. Her heart felt as if it skipping stone, gliding atop of a water surface and then suddenly sinking with a wonderful feeling. She had not expected that, thinking he might already have someone to take with him or preferred no one at all, it wasn't really her business to know – or care. The thought occurred to her that she had not attended a formal dinner with some many of their kind in years; she doubted she had anything other than her beaten down and over worked dresses to wear.

"If it is another one of those small favors I can repay you with, then yes." Eleniel said serenely. "I will accompany you to dinner." Taking his hand again, Eleniel gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Though, I have nothing to wear that is suitable for a high dinner with superiors and commons alike." Legolas laughed heartily and smiled down on her.

"Do not fret, we'll find something." Eleniel just smiled as she looked out into the landscape before her, happy to know that for once in her life she could be there for someone else.

* * *

Translations:

Eleniel, innas le u ped an ammen?: Eleniel will you not speak to us?

Ihingril: spider

Im tev le, Legolas: I hate you Legolas

Baw Estel! : No don't Estel!

Manen cerir he fael?: How does she fair?

Ernil: prince

inu maethor: female warrior

Avo auta le sië rato: Don't leave me so soon


	9. The Daughter of Generals

**Chapter 9: The Daughter of Generals**

After she and Legolas had spent some time by the side of the brook together, talking as if time had not separated them for years, they walked back to the palace, saying their goodbyes as they both went to go and get ready for the ceremonial feast that would introduce them to the new festivities of the season along with their new challenges of being home. Eleniel was nervous, for she had not attended one of Thranduil's famous dinners for quite a long time and doubted she would be a welcomed sight when her father saw whose guest she would be instead. Although he was always good at putting on a show for everyone else who didn't know his true colors, meaning she would be hearing about it later.

Eleniel entered her room; it was the same one she used whenever she stayed in the palace. It was one of the palaces biggest guest suits, with a living quarter and a bed chamber bigger than her own room in her father's house. The wood furnishings were made from the best oak trees surrounding the gates to the city, hand crafted and polished daily so that they shined when the suns light touched them so gently. The crafting on the bed posts and frame, and the two nightstands in the bedroom were small carved butterflies and birds lined with silver filling with beautiful greenery weaving in between them. They were the type of things she had admired all her life, pattern work that was found in her own room that sometimes made her wonder, because she stayed in the king's house so often, if these were made for her since no one else used the room. Eleniel flopped down onto her bed, feeling the linens wrinkle beneath her light weight. A knock came from the door that made her jump. The bed chamber and the living area were separated by two doors.

"Yes?" Eleniel called and the door opened revealing Legolas, still wearing his tunic from earlier showing he had yet to get ready.

"I brought you something that might help you with tonight." He said, smiling when she looked at him curiously. "I won't show you it now; it's lying out on the table in the other room."

She scowled at him. "Meaning I have to get up to go see it."

"No," He laughed. "You can get ready first then go look at it." Eleniel just shook her head at him.

"Very well Legolas, have it your way then." Eleniel sighed, flattening herself onto her bed again and closing her eyes. "For the mean time though, I wish to sleep." She could hear him laughing lightly by the door.

Legolas smiled. "I will come to get you when I am done, you have at least an hour to yourself, so do not fall asleep Eleniel!" He saw her lazily wave her hand in the air meaning she understood and to get out, he couldn't resist laughing. Gently he closed the door behind him and walked across the room, ready to leave. He cast a quick look at the table sitting in the middle of the living room and smiled. 'She'll love it.' He thought and then left to go and get himself ready.

Eleniel sat up in her bed once she was sure Legolas had left, and dashed for the living room in search of the dress he had brought for her. She didn't want him to see how eager she was to see what he had brought her. She did have dresses in the closet in her room but they were not suitable for a dinner with the king and others from the different elf kingdoms, and there would be more than the normal amount of them seeing as tomorrow was the beginning of the festival. She quickly searched around, trying to think of which table he had left it on. She made her way to the center of the room where she found it perfectly laid out for her to see. Eleniel gave a little gasp.

"I thought plain and simple Legolas, you thought like a prince would a princess!" She whispered. Eleniel walked over to the small table, kneeling next to it and running a hand through the silky fabric. The dress _was _something made for a princess. It was a silk fabric dyed a light sky blue color with long sleeves that had slits in the forearms. The front was cut low and beautifully embroidered, and from the waist down a long train of see-through fabric with patterns of falling leaves and twisted vines connecting all over. Eleniel stepped back from the dress, almost in disbelief. She may be a Lady by her father and mother's status, but she owned nothing as beautiful as the dress she now held in her hands and if she did, she had never worn it before nor has the general public of her kin seen her in anything as elegant as this before. Eleniel took one more look at the dress then quickly went to get ready before her hour was almost up.

"El?" There was no knock as Arwen entered Eleniel's rooms some time later. They, like everyone else, were close enough to forgive such uses of privacy. She noticed the door to Eleniel's room was closed and laughed quietly, '_So Elladan was right. Legolas did ask her to come to dinner tonight.' _Arwen noticed the dress neatly laid out on the table in front of her and smiled knowing whose it was and who had brought it for her. Eleniel never wore anything but her best traveling dresses to anything and this was certainly something she couldn't wear dresses like that too. Arwen picked up the dress carefully in one fluid motion, and then went to knock on Eleniel's door. She was immediately welcomed in where she, without one word of glance at Eleniel, laid the dress down of the bed in front of her. Eleniel blushed when Arwen gave her a look.

"What?" Eleniel said innocently.

"Car le si cen mana im faeg ir pedo o în mîl an le?" Arwen giggled making Eleniel blush.

"Stop that." Eleniel rolled her eyes. "Giving someone something to wear because they need it, does not mean they are in love." Eleniel growled.

"You admitted before that you would marry Legolas though." Arwen pinned Eleniel with another one of her famous looks, Eleniel could feel her blush deepening.

"Yes I did, but that is because he would be a much better alternative to Marhaus! Leave it alone Arwen, I do not wish to be any more confused by these feelings I shouldn't have." Eleniel sighed. "Help me put this thing on will you." Arwen smiled as she helped her friend dress.

"For what it is worth Eleniel Lothiriel, I think you should put more faith in your prince. Time has separated you two; perhaps you can use this festival as an excuse to heal the wounds time has left." Eleniel had no response to offer.

Arwen commented lightly. "Sit." She ordered and Eleniel obediently sat in a chair for Arwen to fix her hair.

"I feel like a child again." Eleniel muttered as she could feel her face growing hot, feeling as if all she was taken for today was a small child. Arwen laughed.

"If you are going to look your father in the face tonight, you might as well do it looking your best. There, you're done." Eleniel stood up to look in the closest mirror and gasped. She looked nothing like herself. Arwen had pulled half of her long red-brown hair back and pinned it into a beautifully braided bun while the other half of her hair flowed like it usually did down her back. For once in her life, she looked her title, not that it pleased her much but she admitted to herself she looked quite presentable for once.

"Are you coming to the dinner?" Eleniel whispered, she was still in shock. Arwen laughed.

"Yes, we all are. It is not only a general's meeting since the festival is tomorrow. Every representative was invited and was allowed to bring a guest or two. I am Estel's escort tonight and my brother's are bringing a friend each." Arwen informed her just as a knock came from the door. Arwen went to answer it, knowing full well who it would be and already Eleniel could feel the blush returning and cursed it. She was a soldier not some timid little girl! Arwen allowed Legolas access into the room and quietly walking out after him and closed the door behind her.

"How do you find the dress?" Legolas asked slowly, feeling himself get a little nervous. The dress once belonged to his mother, who sailed west when he was a child. He and his brothers each had something to remember her by, like her dresses and jewelry and some other momentous. He always loved it when his mother wore the dress he had given to Eleniel and thought that perhaps she would like it too, since Eleniel was one of the few who once knew his mother well. Eleniel turned to face him and Legolas felt his heart drop to his stomach. She was not the Eleniel who fought beside him at times in battle or in the training yards tonight; this was a whole new woman standing before him. One he wished he could see more often. She did not use any face paint, there was never any need too. Her hair was pinned delicately with a few opal topped pins and the dress made him realize that he might have been blind his whole life growing up with her. Her body type was thin and small yet muscular from years of hard training. The dress fit perfectly on her, tight in some areas but perfect none the less. The neckline was perfect, if not a bit daring. And all there was left to do now was add a touch or two that he had the answer too right in his hands.

"Legolas?" Eleniel waved her hand in front of him. He was bright red and gapping at her open mouthed, not the reaction she was anticipating. "LAEG LAS!" Eleniel snapped her fingers in front of his face and he shook himself.

"S-sorry." He muttered, turning his face away from hers. They were inches apart, not that Eleniel was concerned with that at the moment.

"Are you alright mellon-nin? Do you need something? You're awfully red." She smirked. Of course she knew what was wrong with him because she was experiencing the same thing only she knew how to conceal the feelings she wished no one to know, and now was a great time to test years of practice. Legolas was dressed in his best. He wore a tunic of royal blue with silver embroidery and black dyed breeches to match. He also wore a dark green leather belt with a sword attached to it. She hardly ever saw him use his sword; it was something he had gotten from his eldest brother before Telegalad. Originally there were four boys born to the king of Mirkwood, but the eldest had suddenly fallen ill from poison and other wounds obtained in a battle that he passed into the hands of the Valar before anyone could save him. The sword once belonged to him, and Legolas treasured it above anything else in all of Middle Earth, that much Eleniel knew about the eldest son. Legolas wore his brother's headdress as well, a simple thing made of silver and gold made in the form of small autumn colored leaves and on the sides of the headdress were markings that his late brother had ordered be engraved in it. To see him in any type of royal attire was a rarity, the headdress he usually refused to wear even at royal functions. His hair was tied back like always but something about it made it shine more than usual and his eyes seemed happier than she had ever seen them. Tonight she thought, tonight would be a night to remember.

"Mana a brand ernil le thîr sin lómë, Laeg Las." Eleniel bowed mockingly to him. She could hear the scowl on his face. He hated his title as much as she hated hers, if not more.

"You're one to talk," He laughed. "I can call you a Lady and not know I am actually speaking to one of my more rebellious soldiers." Eleniel playfully hit him. "I speak only the truth Lady Eleniel." Eleniel rolled her eyes at him.

"Do not forget my dear prince; I can still beat you on the practice fields." she joked.

"Ah but only on the practice fields my dear lady, anywhere else you do not stand a chance." Legolas smiled. "I do have something else for you." Eleniel's went round with curiosity.

"Legolas, please no more gifts." She said quietly. "This dress is enough for tonight, and already has me in your debt – once again!"

Legolas laughed. "It comes with the dress mellon-nin, don't worry." Eleniel looked at him curiously as he moved something from behind his back. Legolas brought out a small wooden box with the Mirkwood seal in the center of it. The box was quite old, as if it had seen too many long enduring years, though there was something about it that had Eleniel's eyes glued to it. Slowly she watched as Legolas opened the box for her to see the inside contents. She gasped and immediately refused what was inside.

"Legolas!" Eleniel stuttered. "You cannot give me jewels as such to wear!"

"And why not?" Legolas raised an eyebrow to her. Legolas took out the contents from inside the box and walked behind Eleniel who continuously voiced her disapproval. Inside the box was a set of crown jewels that matched the dress perfectly. There was a matching necklace and bracelet of silver with interlocking leaves and diamonds that sparkled as the setting sun entered the room and reflected off them. On the necklace hung a stone of light blue that came half way down her neck, tickling the skin beneath it. The earrings matched the stone. There was also a small tiara with the same matching stone and silver leaf bands. Legolas' fingers brushed slightly against her neck as he clasped the necklace in the back, letting the cold metal touch her skin. He then slipped the bracelet on her wrist with a smirk and finally the tiara.

"These are mine to give to whom I will," Legolas said quietly, putting the earrings in her hands. "Please." With a sigh Eleniel walked away from Legolas and over to the mirror where she gently slipped the swaying pieces of jewelry through her pierced ears. She took up straight, looking admirably into the mirror. This certainly was not the Eleniel that he or she knew for the moment. She was royalty tonight, she would live up to her title for once in her life.

"Thank you." She whispered, turning back to him with a blush on her cheeks. With a nod he held out his arm to her and smiled.

"Shall we go attend our pending dooms together?" His comment only made her laugh harder. She could not remember the last time she had such a good time knowing that she was walking right into trouble. At least she knew she wasn't alone for the moment. Yes, for now she was not walking in the darkness alone.

* * *

Even standing at the top of the stairs that would lead them down into the feasting halls; they could hear every voice of every elf that was in the hall. Thankfully there was no herald there tonight to announce them, and they were both grateful for it. Eleniel gripped Legolas' hand tighter and he returned it with equal strength. Carefully he began to walk down the stairs, dragging a reluctant Eleniel behind him. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs the doors to the hall opened and a long table with at least seventy seated on each side, talking merrily and waiting to be served. Legolas walked and Eleniel followed but stopped when they did in fact see a herald standing at the door grinningly eagerly at him. Obviously he was new because of the look on his face and the confused expression of not understanding why Legolas was giving him such a cold glare as if daring him to announce him properly. An older elf suddenly walked up to the young herald whispering something in his ear before acknowledging Legolas and Eleniel.

"Mára andúnë nin heru a heri." The older elf bowed, he knew who Legolas was and he knew his attitude towards his title as well. "Milord, your father has requested that I announce you to the court by your title." Legolas gave a scowl; he knew his father was just doing this to agitate him and it was working. "My apologies my lord, but I have been given my orders for tonight." The elf bowed again.

"It is quite alright Melwasú; you can announce us both then." Eleniel smiled a charming smile and Melwasú raised a suspicious eyebrow to her. He knew her well too.

"El, you don't have to do that on my account." Legolas whispered in her ear, though he was grateful she offered to be announced as well.

"I owe you quite a few favors tonight Legolas Greenleaf, I might as well start making up for them now." She smiled and nodded to Melwasú to continue.

"My lady, if you insist." He inclined his head and led the way into the hall which was separated by a long carpet which led to the high table. They both groaned. The herald began to speak.

"Prince Legolas Thranduilion, fourth son of his Majesty, third heir. Lady Eleniel Lothiriel Evandra Moonwood, daughter of General Teneth, crown advisor and fourth general." They were given the signal to walk in and as they did, the court stood and bowed respectfully. The youngest prince of Mirkwood and the king's right hand general's daughter were a rarity at such events and were thus treated so, to the amusement of their friends. They were shown their seats near Telegalad and Sidhion, Cora, Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. All who smiled to their ears at their friends for their grand entry. Estel and Sidhion mockingly clapped.

"Shut it." Eleniel and Legolas snapped. The group could not help but laugh.

"Has father arrived yet?" Legolas asked, turning to Telegalad who sat beside him.

"No, you arrived early for once in your life Legolas, well done. Father will be pleased." Sidhion laughed. Legolas just gave him a look but it did not wipe the smirk off his brother's face.

"It was not my intention to please our father tonight after what he just pulled." Legolas growled.

"Oh yes that." Telegalad chuckled. "The youngest of us gets a formal entry but we do not! Sid, I do believe our father has forgotten about us." Sidhion only laughed harder.

"If it we were not for the fact that we sit in front of every representative of the entirety of our kin, the two of you would be sprawled out on the floor as of now!" Legolas threatened, giving both his older brothers a glare. He was the baby of the family, and they made sure he knew it from time to time. Eleniel couldn't resist letting out a little giggle, and he turned to her too and glared. She shrugged it off because she knew how irritated he was. Legolas was rarely so rebellious in front of an audience.

"So unlike your father you are, Legolas." Said a sudden voice from behind him, he recognized it and gave a quick glance to Eleniel before turning around.

"This shall be good." Elladan muttered to his twin as they sat back to watch the show before them.

"Lord Moonwood, I did not think I would be seeing you here tonight." Legolas said politely, knowing the words he spoke were a lie. He knew very well that he would be here. "I heard you were off with one of the parties heading north, I pray your scout was uneventful."

"Quite." Teneth Moonwood said shortly, sending a quick puzzled look to Eleniel.

"Eleniel," He nodded to her.

"Ada, I am glad to see you are… well from your travels." It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe all of a sudden. Underneath those calm stormy eyes of his, Eleniel knew the blazing fire beneath them and tried to resist a shudder. She felt Legolas slip his hand underneath the table and find its way to hers and gripped it tightly, reminding her to keep her head while she spoke to him. She was Lady Eleniel tonight, not just Eleniel or El.

"If you can find sometime this evening for your father later on, I would rather like to speak with you." Teneth said lazily, looking everywhere but his daughters face.

Eleniel nodded. "Of course." Teneth gave her a firm nod.

"My lords, my ladies." He bowed to the sons and daughter of Thranduil and Elrond and walked away. Eleniel released a sudden breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Well that certainly wasn't hostile at all. Good show Legolas, perhaps he will keep his tricks in his sleeve tonight." Elladan commented lightly. Eleniel threw a grape at him from the centerpiece in front of her and smirked.

"Hostile Elladan, is what I will be if another unpleasant visit awaits me tonight." Eleniel sighed.

"Are you alright El?" Legolas whispered. She nodded to him and gave him one of her more convincing smiles.

"I'm fine Laeg las, nothing to fret about." Legolas raised his eyebrows and then lifted up the hand she was gripping with all her strength. She blushed and suddenly released it and watched it return to its normal color.

"You rather like using my nickname as of late, don't you Calima êl?" Legolas teased.

"It lightens the mood and your brothers said you need to find me a new nickname, they have claimed that one." She said as she picked at the fruit in front of her. Legolas raised an eyebrow from her.

"Perhaps we shouldn't dress you up anymore, you are becoming less like the Eleniel that I know who told me if I ever gave her a nickname, I would have one of her arrows pin me to a tree." Legolas recalled making Eleniel laugh.

"Perhaps it is time for a change mellon-nin." She answered, looking at him with a new light within her. It was decided, she wasn't going to stay in the shadows any longer.

"Perhaps," Legolas inclined his head. "But not everything needs to change so quickly Eleniel." She looked at him curiously and was about to ask him what he meant but the heralds we're about to announce another guest.

"Please rise." Was the sudden call from one of the heralds at the entrance. Everyone stood, eager to see what the call was for this time.

"And now for our grand host!" Estel sighed, casting a look of slight concern at Legolas who smiled back at him reassuringly.

"It's amusing how alike he and El are." Estel commented to his brother Elrohir, who smirked. "They never show their uncomfortable with a situation until it's too late to turn back."

"They have always been like that Estel; you should have seen them when they were smaller. You would have thought them related, they acted so alike." Aragorn laughed at the truth in what his brother spoke.

* * *

Translations:

Car le si cen mana im faeg ir pedo os în mîl an le: Do you now see what I meant when I spoke about his love for you?

Mana a brand ernil le thîr sin lómë, Laeg Las: What a fine prince you look this night, Greenleaf.

Mára andúnë nin heru a heri: Good evening my Lord and my lady.

Ada: Father

Calima êl: Bright Star


	10. Spoiled Nights

**Chapter 10: Spoiled Nights**

"Let the festival begin!" Thranduil's booming voice echoed across the hall that had suddenly erupted into loud excited cheers. The Mid Autumn's festival was something the elves of every realm looked forward too. The festival was simply a series of competing events between each elven realm and whichever realm won in the end, not only obtained bragging rights but showed supremacy in whatever art that had earned them the title. But for the last seven festivals in a row, Lothlorien had won each time in almost every event, leaving the other realms at a dangerously competitive level against Lorien. Each realm was anxious to win see who would win this year, seeing as each city had entered only the best; they were determined in seeing Lorien lose this year. Dinner was immediately served after Thranduil's speech, almost half an hour later, much to the dissatisfaction of Eleniel's quietly grumbling stomach. Placed before them in a matter of moments, was a banquet fit to feed a whole army generously and still have food left over for everyone to have a second serving. From one end of the long table to the other, from neighbor to neighbor, it was a miracle if one could hear themselves speak because everyone was trying to talk over their neighbors with the same excited and anxious voices. No one talked of anything other but the festival. Eleniel, Legolas' escort to dinner, shook her head as she heard the general next to her trying to persuade the one next to him that Rivendell would win this year. She kept her head down, focusing on her food, trying not to laugh, thinking what would happen if the children of Elrond were to hear her thoughts on the matter.

"You're laughing." Legolas said, giving Eleniel a silly grin of his own.

Eleniel raised an eyebrow to him. "Am I not allowed to laugh?"

"I never said that, I was just stating that you have been remotely quiet so far this evening. Seeing you even smile is an improvement since your father paid his visit to us earlier." Legolas stated, putting down his utensils and pushing away his plate. Eleniel frowned, had she really not said anything since her father left?

"I cannot eat anymore; if I do I won't be able to dance with my escort." Legolas smiled, giving Eleniel a mischievous look, though she answered it with a rather mortified one of her own.

"What?" His expression faded away.

Eleniel groaned. "We _have_ to dance?"

"Yes, it is a tradition. Why?" Legolas asked, looking at her inquisitively. Eleniel sank in her seat, mumbling something Legolas could barely catch.

"Pardon?"

"I cannot dance!" Eleniel growled. She looked up and saw Legolas turned the other way immediately, his shoulders shaking with what she knew to be laughter. Estel, who was sitting across from Legolas, looked questionably from one to the other, Eleniel, shook her head as to say 'don't bother'.

"Don't laugh. I never had the opportunity to learn." Eleniel growled. It was typical of him truly, to make light of something she knew could be the down fall of her entire evening.

"Do not listen to her Legolas," A voice from behind them spoke. "She's had plenty of opportunities when she was younger. She just refused to take lessons when they were given and by more than one teacher might I add." Eleniel turned her head upward only to see an elf with hair as dark as her own and the same matching smug smile she often wore, looking down at her with a look that clearly saw through every word that she had just said. It could only be Debiis, her eldest brother.

"That is not true Debiis," Eleniel said coolly. "I was just never home to take those so called lessons."

"Of course Eleniel, because playing in the fields or the practices yards is hardly called _missing the opportunity_. I do believe that is what we call an excuse, and you have been rather good at creating those without any difficulty lately." Eleniel blushed at her brother's frankness.

"Monster," She muttered. "Absolute and complete raug is what you are."

"Oh yes, quite." Debiis laughed and then addressed his prince's who looked at him with bemused faces. "You must excuse my sister for a moment my lords, our father requests her presence elsewhere for the moment." At the mention of their father Eleniel's blood went cold and several concerned looks were sent in her direction.

"Ped o raug…" Eleniel muttered so only Debiis could hear, earning her a look of warning from not only him but Legolas as well, who had caught her words on an undertone.

"Perhaps, Debiis, someone should accompany her? A lady of any status wandering alone can be detrimental to her reputation, am I right Lady Eleniel?" Telegalad added hastily. Debiis and he shared a long look; obviously unspoken words were being said although Eleniel knew she could piece them together with one word of her own – fear. She then thought it was her turn to put a twist on things, besides she hated it when we brothers took complete control without her consent especially when they were discussing matters concerning her.

"Yes, my lord Telegalad is quite right Debiis, I do in fact wish for some company. I am not too fervent about making such short travels on my own and without company to enjoy while on my way." Eleniel said smoothly, letting her words show none of the fear that she knew to be all too familiar, surface at all. Her expression remained calm and reassuring, as if it was casual for someone to request an audience with her in the middle of a grand dinner.

"Well yes, of course." Debiis smiled at his sister. "Of course I will accompany you." Eleniel stood from her seat but as she did, she caught Legolas' hand, tugging him slightly out of his own seat so that he stood with the two of the Moonwood children.

"May I request that my lord Legolas come with us as well Debiis? I do rather enjoy his company too and he is my escort tonight. It would be questionable indeed if I were to leave without my escort." Eleniel smiled sweetly at her brother, giving him her best smile and gave Legolas a side glance.

"If it is of his lord's will…" Debiis sighed, raising an eyebrow to Legolas who chuckled. Eleniel turned to look at him with round, pleading eyes. Legolas smiled, not knowing what she was planning but whatever it was, so far it was working.

"I would love to accompany you." Legolas said coolly, taking hold of one of Eleniel's hands and bringing it to his lips, placing a soft kiss upon it. Eleniel couldn't resist a blush. "If that is what her ladyship wishes, of course I will be more than happy to oblige."

From across the table, Estel, Elladan and Elrohir, Haldir of Lorien – a friend of the children of Elrond and Thranduil, Arwen, and Sidhion watched the show that was playing out before them. Legolas acted the casual part of prince during events such as this but Eleniel was never seen speaking with so much formality nor did she ever play her brothers as well as she was playing Debiis with her best smiles and pleasing words. They watched the three of them as they turned to their friends and slight audience around them with a bow, which they returned, and watched as Debiis led Eleniel and Legolas, Eleniel on Legolas' arm, out of the hall. Heads turned in their direction as they passed by guests, curious of where they were going. Once they had left the hall, they all burst out in a roar of laughter.

"If I have ever seen Eleniel play any of her brothers, this truly was among the best." Sidhion breathed, catching his breath with a smile.

"And surprisingly enough Legolas played right along with it." Elladan chuckled.

"Do not be so amused my friends. There was a reason why she did what she did and sadly it was more of a safeguard than to have entertainment on a walk." Telegalad said solemnly, bringing his wine glass to his lips, his gaze elsewhere in the hall.

"Yes, she was rather formal wasn't she?" Estel quietly added, his arms folded across his chest. He had realized it too, Eleniel would never put others in danger of her father nor would she bring them into the secrets she shared with her him, despite what she thought, it wasn't like Eleniel at all, and he wondered what could possibly happen that would cause Eleniel to bring Legolas, a prince, a higher figure of authority, into the situation.

"Did you notice that as well, Estel?" Telegalad said quietly, not meeting Aragorn's eyes.

"Ay, I did and no doubt your brother did as well." Estel sighed. "It truly is amazing how Eleniel can read a situation before it actually happens."

"Yes, very much so, that is why ada and our other generals always put her in the best scouting parties because of her abilities like such." Telegalad smiled suddenly, getting up from his seat. "Come, thoughts like these tend to ruin nights like this. Now if you will please excuse me, I must find my wife and plead with her to dance with me."

"Plead? Are you that bad of a dancer Galad?" It was Arwen speaking, her voice was light with laughter and gentle like the wind, as her words were being carried out on its evening breeze. Telegalad could not resist a laugh of his own.

"Nay, I am not the bad dancer. This is just what happens when you marry a rather close of friend Eleniel Moonwood, who tends to be more like her sister than anything else. Their personalities are much too alike at times." Telegalad smirked.

"That is your own fault now isn't it, you chose complicated and we told you to choose a simple noblewoman!" Sidhion yelled after his brother who was beginning to disappear in the throng of elves.

"You can tell the same thing to little brother once he marries her twin!" Telegalad yelled and then was finally gone, leaving them all with a smile.

"If Legolas hears about that last comment, you and your brother Sid won't live to see tomorrow morning I fear." Elrohir sighed, receiving a rather murderous glare from Sidhion. Legolas, in a mood, was not a pleasant person, for as kind, quiet, calm and peaceful as he came off at first glance, the ones that knew him best knew he was quite the formidable foe.

"Well then it is good he won't then, will he Elladan?" Sidhion pinned them all with a look. They all nodded a silent, shoulder trembling response as they watched Sidhion disappear into the crowd. It was only seconds later before Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel could no longer hold in their laughter. Arwen shook her head and followed after Sidhion, away from her friends.

"I doubt that it will be Legolas we will be running from at the end of this night." Elrohir smiled. "Eleniel no doubt will find out before he does, she always knows."

Estel laughed. "And that is what makes her so special; I wouldn't want her any other way."

Legolas, Debiis, and Eleniel quietly walked out the hall, Eleniel on Legolas' arm and Debiis leading them in front. As they walked by the long row of their kin sitting at the table, she saw as they left several heads turn in their direction and couldn't resist the smirk she felt coming. _'It's curious what having a title can do to people,'_ Eleniel sighed. Once the doors were closed to the hall again Debiis stopped walking almost causing Legolas and Eleniel to run into him. He looked distressed as he turned around to face them. Eleniel detached herself from her friend's arm and walked up to her brother, placing soft pale hands on his cheeks.

"Mana trasta le?" Eleniel whispered to him. Debiis did not answer, though he looked at Legolas who placed a hand on the hilt of a knife hidden under his tunic. Eleniel looked from Legolas to Debiis several times, not entirely understanding.

"lmë na dar an Ada a Marhaus." Debiis stated gravely. Eleniel stepped back quickly from him, a look of horror written on her face.

"Lord Thranduil told me he was imprisoned, soon to be executed." Eleniel whispered.

"Debiis, there is a warrant for Marhaus' arrest and an execution order followed. Why is he out of his cell?" Legolas said urgently. "Why have you not reported this?"

Debiis raised a hand to silence the young prince. "My father, or rather our father, has managed to talk to the council and the king, and has persuaded them to allow Marhaus to serve his time under father's authority and also to the family whose son's life he has taken." Debiis mumbled, taking a seat on the grand marble staircase before him. Eleniel could feel herself shaking.

"So in other words, you wish for me to stay here, with you, and _wait_ for my father and ex-fiancé to arrive for what purpose?" Her voice shook and broke with the force of controlling her anger, trying not to yell or be loud so that the whole community did not hear her. "To what purpose am I to stand here, Debiis? What reasons do you think I _left_ for Lorien in the first place?"

"El…" Legolas attempted to calm her down, trying to take hold of her hand yet she wrenched it out of his soft grip and walked toward her brother again. Legolas followed behind her closely, though Debiis raised a hand to him, shaking his head.

"Legolas, if you will, I ask that you return to the hall." He said softly. "You must not become further involved." It was a plead for the safety of their prince for Debiis knew that their father was due any moment and if Legolas was there, their business would not start until he left nor would it end, and it was not something Debiis thought, Legolas should see nor hear of what was being said or done.

"I will leave if that is what Eleniel wishes Debiis, I was asked to accompany her, and I will not leave unless it is her wish." Legolas said matter-of-factly. Eleniel did not turn to face him; tears were running down her face and she did not want him to see her cry, he had seen her tears enough over the years. Eleniel gave her brother a nod, Debiis asked Legolas to leave. The only sound being made was the sound of his soft footsteps echoing and the doors to the hall, which were now filled with music, opened and closed in seconds. Eleniel did not move and droplets of tears splashed onto the floor.

"Well, you got out of the dancing portion of tonight." Debiis sighed. "He didn't have to leave, it was your choice. You might've been safer if you had let him stay."

"No, you are right. Legolas needs not be further involved with our troubles." Eleniel whispered. "Why can you not stop him Debiis? There are nine of you and three of them, why not my brothers?"

Debiis sighed, standing up and walking over to his sister. "We cannot because the same thing that keeps you inline, keeps our mouths closed. Eight of us are either engaged or married with children El. One has nothing to fear- yet, and you cannot escape. And all the better, of nine loyal sons to a mother the tenth turns to be a traitor for their father. Father has us all on a very tight leash my dear sister, and though no one else entirely knows what is happening, we have each other. Do you understand me? If there is no one to lean on Eleniel, you do always have us."

"I do understand Debiis, and I have understood this concept since I was but the age of five! Why do we not go to higher authority? Why can we not go to Telegalad and Sid, and Laeg Las?" She choked as she cried into her brother's chest. "I no longer wish to go through this suffering. If I want to be as injured and wounded as I am now, all I have to do is mount Arthel and seek the nearest war party and join them!"

"I know, El." Debiis whispered, hugging Eleniel and rubbing her back as she cried. He knew his sister, she never gave away the factor of fear and she never cried in front of anyone if she could help it. But now, her usual strong and dignified demeanor had vanished leaving an Eleniel that, to Debiis, resembled a small child that was lost and hopeless. That was what her soul felt like. Countless ages of wandering, without finding any rest and no safe hiding place from what she feared the most. Debiis continued to whisper into her ear as she cried.

"They know, parts, but they too are powerless. Telegalad, Sidhion, and Legolas cannot execute a full scale inquiry on a high ranking general unless the king approves, and Thranduil values his reputation and his favorite general too much to allow his sons and their friends something like such." Debiis explained. Suddenly a sound of clapping hands and harsh laughter echoed from the top of the stairs. Eleniel and Debiis jumped apart, Debiis reaching for the knife at his back that he always kept secret, Eleniel withdrawing a hand behind her back and lifting the sash that went around the cover of her dress, allowing a small hand knife to drop into her hands. There they stood together, looking at three figures, two of which were obviously father and son and the other unrelated.

"Very good ion-nin, very good indeed." It was their father; the only person in all of Middle-Earth Eleniel knew to have a voice of pure ice and a heart to match it. His voice made her cringe inside and outside whenever she heard it, allowing horrible memories to flood her mind. Eleniel shook herself, refusing to allow her past get the better of her.

"Debiis, I must ask you retire to the hall. I wish an audience with your sister… alone." Teneth Moonwood smiled with a hint of deceit in his voice as he spoke. Debiis looked look from his father to his sister, thinking of the consequences of if he should stay or go.

"And I ask you Ada, if I may remain. I worry if I leave Eleniel alone, her reputation may be tainted as a lady." Debiis lied, suddenly he felt like he was a child who had suddenly been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. Teneth gave his eldest son a look and began to descend the staircase, speaking.

"Who is here to taint her reputation beside you and I?" He mocked. "And Eleniel only holds a status at the moment because her escort for the night is Thranduil's youngest son, otherwise she means little."

"She holds mothers title." Debiis argued. "It is her birthright to take mothers title along with her teachings."

"Your mother is dead." Teneth snarled. "And so is she." Pointing at Eleniel with a hated expression. "A good for nothing wrench like her can't even make a decent marriage!"

"If your twisted and sick ideas hadn't-"

"Have not what, Debiis? Taught her life's true lesson? Nothing is fair. No one is safe, not even from loved ones. There is _always_ pain and suffering, I just provided her with her most valued life lesson." Teneth smirked.

"A marriage option would still be available to her Debiis, if it was allowed, but as you have heard I have run into some of my own complications." It was a new voice, a deep drowning voice that neither sang nor offered kind words to either of them.

Debiis chose to ignore the last part of his father's statement. He stated his objection clearly, "Marhaus."

Teneth looked over his shoulder to Marhaus and gave a haunted laugh. "Now please Debiis, leave us." Teneth asked again, placing a hand on his eldest son's shoulder once he had got to the base of the stairs. Debiis gave him a disgusted look before walking back into the hall, casting one more look at his sister before the doors closed behind him, shutting the view of Eleniel, Marhaus, and their father, off from him. Eleniel, who had not partaken in the conversation, starred up at the second floor landing at an elf with black dyed breeches and a tunic of green that matched the color of the newborn leaves in the early spring. His hair was dark and curled at the bottom, indicating that he was a Rivendell elf, not a wood elf of any kind. His long pointed face and green eyes starred directly back her. Eleniel found herself at a loss of words, she may not have liked the man standing before her, but she did find him at least attractive. His features were not common among elves, which interested her more.

"Come my daughter, we have much to discuss." Teneth said gently to Eleniel, reaching out his hand for her to take. Eleniel switched her gaze slowly from Marhaus, who stood at the top of the stairs, to her father. Her expression changed from bewilderment to fury in seconds.

"No." She said and backed away. "I will not go." Teneth Moonwood took the last step down off of the marble staircase.

"You will, I have a matter with which needs to be discussed with no one else but you." His tone of gentles was lost and a harsh and demanding voice surfaced from the elf in front of her. Eleniel was not bothered in the least, she knew that voice best.

"I will not, you have interrupted my evening and I refuse to become an object of abuse and a game for your amusement this night or any night here after." Eleniel snarled. The grace of the elves had left her in her temper. Teneth furrowed his brow and quickly reached out for Eleniel's arm before she could react. Within a second, Eleniel was trapped in her father's iron grip that was beginning to cut off the circulation in her arm. She did not wince, she did not cry, she only glared with everything within her soul at the man that was responsible for secretly ruining her.

"You will come, even if I have to make you." His whisper was deadly and emotionless as he began to drag Eleniel up the staircase as she resisted. In honesty, she was very strong and very persistent when things weren't going the way she planned them too. Eleniel struggled with everything in her, and with success she managed to break the grip her father had on her arm, causing the two of them to topple down the stairs from half way up. As she was about to hit the floor, Eleniel throw out her hands in front of her to catch herself, but not before her shoulder slammed into the tile. Next to her, Teneth was not as lucky as to anticipate a fall and manage to catch himself. Instead he took the fall from the stairs head first, landing so that his back hit the tile first and then his head, causing a moment of blurred vision and immense pain. Once Eleniel had gathered herself, she stood up as gracefully and quickly as possible and took off in the direction of the hall where she could get the attention of all of the elven realms for help. It was the best way to expose her father. Just as her fingers brushed the tips of the metal of the handles to the tall, thick wooden doors, Eleniel's body was wrenched back and held tightly from behind the waist. She kicked out her legs and began to scream, but not before a large calloused hand covered her mouth.

"Now, now Eleniel, we wouldn't want you to expose us just yet." It was Marhaus; she would recognize his voice anywhere. At times it sounded like the softness of running water, and times like now, it sounded exactly like her father's – only hundreds of years younger. She attempted to scream again but it was muffled by his hand. Throwing Eleniel over his shoulder, Marhaus walked over to his unconscious leader and from under his belt, pulled out a small vial of clear liquid with which he opened the elder elf's mouth and poured it in, in a minute Teneth was conscious again and picking himself up off the floor, much to Eleniel's displeasure.

"Why can you not just play dead? It would please me much more, I like you better dead." Eleniel spat. "I order you to put me down Marhaus; you have no right to manhandle me!" With her comment came a searing pain that felt like white hot fire being burned across her face.

"Your insolence will cost you this time Eleniel, things have changed. I will not make the mistake again of losing sight of you long enough for you to run." Teneth growled, his eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at his daughter. "If anyone is to die soon, it will be you and your beloved princeling's family." Eleniel held her breath as he spoke, his last words causing her to release a tiny gasp. Marhaus laughed.

"Oh yes, I believe we are at an understanding of events now, are we not Eleniel Lothiriel?" Teneth smirked. "Marhaus, take her upstairs."

"Gladly," Was his response with Eleniel objecting from very little to not at all. Her situation had gone from bad to worse in seconds; there was no point in screaming or struggling. She admitted defeat, something she had done in years and she allowed herself to cry as Marhaus quietly carried her up the stairs.

Ten minutes later, Eleniel found herself lost within the very castle she thought she knew like her own home. Here she was, placed on the shoulder of her ex-fiancé, being carried into a corridor that was only lit by one small candle that looked like if someone even passed it, it would go out. Marhaus passed the stubbly candle, which still remained alight, and continued on until they came upon a door with an odd looking beast on its front. Marhaus pushed on the door gently and it swung open as if he had burst through it. Inside he set Eleniel down on a dusty chair at the same time her father walked into the room and closed the door behind him. There was a table with a few lit candles in the center but it was barely enough light to fill the entire room.

Eleniel spoke first while Teneth and Marhaus made themselves comfortable. "Where are we?" She asked.

"The south wing, no one resides in this portion of the castle." Teneth answered, leaning back in the chair causing it to creak with strain and its first usage in a long time.

"Why?"

"Why, so no one can hear us."

"No, why am _I_ here." Eleniel snapped. "Let me go."

"I will not, not until I have discussed what I must speak with you about." Teneth stated.

"I will not listen, I'll simply ignore you."

"Stop being so stubborn Eleniel Lothiriel, you have lost your fight with us tonight, so make yourself useful for once in your miserable life and listen to what I have to say!" Teneth snarled. Eleniel turned her head away from him and looked out the window that was clouded with dust beside her.

"Fine ignore me if you will, but you can still hear me." Teneth muttered then continued. "I plan to make use of my _connections_ during this festival, and you are going to help me set up my, if you will, a grand party." Eleniel gave a quick glance to Teneth but turned away.

"I plan to kill the eldest prince." His statement was flat and made Eleniel jump with the boldness of it.

"You mustn't!" She cried.

"And why ever not?" Teneth folded his hands, a curious expression in his eyes. She played into his trap, he had her attention now. Eleniel scowled.

"You shame us, father. You shame us with your antics of murder and deceit." Eleniel sneered, hatred filling every inch of her body. Teneth laughed.

"Thankfully, only you know that." He smiled. "So daughter, now that I have you attention, will you help me? I plan to hold a _special_ gathering in your name."

"You mean to frame me?" Eleniel asked.

"No, you'll be suspect enough once my deed is done." Teneth smirked. "I tend to hold a grand party for all of Mirkwood the day after the festival for my beloved daughter! And it is there the fireworks shall be set off, and you brother, Marhaus, and I shall come to the rescue! Hopefully my plan annihilates the whole royal family, if when I think about it, it should." Marhaus was heard chuckling behind Teneth.

"The king too?"

"Correct."

"Raug." Eleniel whispered. "You wish only for power…"

"As does everyone Eleniel, you will soon learn that." Teneth stood up from his chair and began to pace in front of her.

"Marhaus, you can take her back to the stairs now. I have said all that I needed to say to her." Teneth waved a hand dismissively as he looked out the window. Marhaus crossed the room and grabbed Eleniel firmly by the waist as she began to struggle and protest again. She wanted more answers and she was going to get them.

"On second thought, bring her here a moment." Marhaus complied and set Eleniel down in front of Teneth.

"You utter one word to anyone and you will feel pain like you have never known before." Teneth threatened. Eleniel held herself high, unbothered. "I have eyes Eleniel, I will know. One hint, one word, and I will know and you will watch everyone of your friends die… because of you. And that will forever be on your conscious as you live the long years of your life."

"What can possibly be worse than what you have done to me? Dying would be a nice reprieve." Eleniel spat. "And you underestimate my friends, the children of Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel, and Thranduil."

Teneth ignored her comment. "Do not wish for death just yet Eleniel, it will come soon, but I have other use for you now." And with that Teneth raised his hand to her once again and Eleniel tasted the metallic flavor of her blood leaking into her mouth from her cut lip. A sudden pain of being hit in the abdomen caused her to double over. It came repeatedly as she could not fight back on the count of Marhaus holding her hands behind her back and locking her legs with his own. She was doll being manipulated without the power to resist.

"I will not ruin your lovely dress Eleniel." He stated and with one more blow to the chest and then stomach, Eleniel collapsed against Marhaus's legs, breathing heavily as she tried to gain the wind that had been stolen from her lungs.

"Take her Marhaus; leave her at the entrance stairs, if someone should see her, so be it." Teneth ordered, Marhaus nodded and carrying Eleniel, left silently, Eleniel staring at her father with nothing but a fury of hatred and pity. Pity for the consequences she knew that would come, even to herself.

* * *

Translations:

Raug – demon

Ped o raug – Speak(ing) of demon

Mana trasta le? - What trouble(s) you?

lmë na dar an Ada a Marhaus – We (are) to wait for father and Marhaus.

Ion-nin – My son.


	11. Right From Wrong

**Chapter 11: Right from Wrong**

Marhaus carried her down the long corridors and shrouded staircases until they had come back to the grand entrance staircase. Eleniel lay in his arms half conscious to her surroundings; her body had given up for the night. She knew even if she wanted to stand she would never be able to now, she had taken too many hits without bracing her body for the impact. Mentally she scolded herself, she should have been able to block and react to more than half of his attacks, and after all she was stronger than him. She had not spent years training to become so and then have it all go to waste now. She could hear Marhaus easy breathing, almost hear the smug smile on his lips she knew was there. The itch to slap it off his face was near impossible to ignore but she had no strength to raise her hand even to touch the softness of his cheeks. He whispered continuously to her though she understood none of it nor did she care. He was another one of her father's errand boys who, like any servant to their master, would go down with him in the end.

"I believe this is where we say our goodbyes my dear." He whispered into her ear. Eleniel opened her eyes, realizing they stood just in front of the doors that led into the enormous ballroom. He would leave her here? Now?

"Can you not just bring me to my room?" Her whisper almost horrified. He laughed.

"No, I have my orders to follow and I am to part with here." He did have the stupid smirk on his face! Just the strength, she wished, just a little to wipe it away!

"Fine then you servant boy, put me somewhere I can at least grab onto something to stand." She hissed, noticing a chair not too far away from the doors and somewhat in the shadows. Marhaus saw it too and nodded. He began to walk in its direction, relief washing over her knowing that she would soon be away from him, but then he altered his course of direction and started to go back the way they came.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" She began to shout, Marhaus covered her mouth with his hand.

"Quiet you or-"

"Or what Marhaus? You'll hit me? Hurt me? Do you think I am _afraid _of you?" Such hatred shone in her eyes that Marhaus staggered and so did his grip. Quickly taking advantage of his weakness, Eleniel used the remainder of her strength and grabbed tight of her shoulders, reminding her of her afternoon with her friends. Placing her upper body weight onto her forearms, she swung her legs backwards and around his back and let go of his shoulders all in one movement. She landed behind him, one knee to the marble flooring and hands out to catch herself. Her dress was perfectly fine she noticed, the slight amount of stretch in the fabric was all she needed to keep it safe. Marhaus turned to face her, face red with anger.

"Why do you this to yourself? Why work for him? He feeds you lies and deceives you with cheap talk of power and riches." Eleniel's voice was soft. She was defenseless and weakening. Standing in a conscious state alone took more of her will power than she would want. Marhaus pulled out a knife out from its sheath on his belt.

"Because he is stronger, because I was wronged by the eldest son of Thranduil." Marhaus whispered, knife twirling in his hands. "I really have no problem killing you, you know. Murder does not faze me as it does you and you morals of right and wrong."

"If there is no right or wrong, Marhaus, what do you believe in? If there was no sense of right and wrong the world would be in chaos." She was stalling, eyeing the knife warily.

"Yes, chaos, but a controlled chaos. None of these rules of ethics and etiquette, rules you break every day. There is no right or wrong, there is only kill or be killed, survive or die trying. You should able to make life the way _you_ want it to be, not this life designed for fools by fools who know nothing but their grief and mistakes." He smiled at her, walking slowly. Every step he took towards her she backed away. "Your father showed me a world we can rule together Eleniel, a place where we can do whatever we want. Freedom…"

"It makes no sense! We are a peaceful race Marhaus, not a destructive one. We leave that job for men and dwarves. If you are so eager for this chaos join them, leave us be! But do not do this; do not destroy our way of life because you cannot settle your own scores and restless mind!" She begged, he and the knife were getting closer.

"I was wronged by Thranduil and his sons. Your father wants revenge, for many things on many of them others in the court, and your brother is just another follower, another key to the master plan." He laughed. "It would have been nice to have you as my queen you know, _le __sië bain._" He whispered. Marhaus stood five feet away from her now; hardly enough room for her to make an escape and with her slow reflexes to things at the moment, there was a slim to none chance she could run from him. Looking around beside her, grabbing the first thing her hands could find, Eleniel hurled a small vase full of colorful flowers at him, hearing the crash of glass muffled with something else she guessed to be his body, hit the floor. She made her escape before he could collect himself, running away from the hall where she was surrounded by loud voices and other kinds of merriment. She couldn't think about that now, if she found help in her escape then so be it. But her father's words rang in her head, help of a friend meant someone would be dead and she wouldn't dare to doubt that he hadn't meant his threat. She continued to run blindly, taking turns whenever they appeared. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw him following her every move, gaining.

"Valar…" She whispered. Suddenly she felt unwanted arms wrap around her waist tightly, pulling her away. She screamed, struggling with all her might. She turned in her captors arms, knowing it was Marhaus. Knowing the familiar color of skin, no one else had skin as pale as his with hardly any unique shine to it. She twisted her body every way she could think of, trying to slink out of his grasp, it didn't work. His grip tightening with each try. She swung her first, kicked, a squirmed even more. Eleniel felt herself being slammed into walls, grunts of pain coming from him when she pushed back just as hard into other surfaces.

Suddenly all she could see was black, spots of black and various colors covering her vision. Then she saw his face, the disgusting smug smile she hated and the black eyes that looked like endless black pools of ice water. And then she felt the pain, unbelievable pain shooting through her body. She looked down, curious and surprised as she found something protruding from her stomach. His knife… the blade pushed in. Marhaus shoved her against the nearest wall, causing her to slump down against it. Feet, someone was running towards them. Was Marhaus running? Was she dying now? Sounds, voices… who were they? He, she? Eleniel squeezed her eyes. Everything on her person hurt.

"Eleniel…" She heard her name being repeated but couldn't answer. Finally she welcomed the black the surrounded her happily, at least she didn't feel anything in that black cloud each time she entered it.

_____

"ELENIEL!" It was Canadras. On the east part of the palace where is rooms were, he had heard running and screaming. Sword drawn in hand, he had followed the sounds down the corridor his room was in. At the end of another hall branching off from the one he walked in, he had seen everything. He had seen Eleniel and Marhaus fighting, him throwing her into walls and furniture and she returning with equal strength of blows with her fists and body. It had all lasted a few seconds until it was over. Marhaus seizing her by her arms and neck, pressing his body against hers to keep her from struggling too much. He had seen the knife flash in Marhaus' hand behind his back. Before he could fully understand what was happening, Canadras was running towards them, sword held high and yelling. But he knew, he knew by the time that he would reach them it would be too late.

Canadras stopped a foot away from Marhaus and Eleniel. Marhaus' left hand pressed to her stomach, tight around the hilt of his studded knife. He watched him give his sister one more shove before backing away, watching her slump to the floor. Marhaus stood, ready to run. Canadras closed the gap between them in a lunge, burying his own sword in Marhaus' own stomach and pushing him aside so he could get to Eleniel. Canadras sank to his knees, pulling Eleniel into his lap, tears pouring from his eyes as he did. Blurrily, he checked her wounds. There were various bruises beginning to form all over her, cuts ranging in different sizes, the knife wound sticking out awkwardly. It wasn't too deep, but it was still critical. He heard others and began to shout and scream.

_____

Debiis, Legolas, Telegalad, and Aragorn arrived armed with their own swords unsheathed. The sight before them once they had reach Canadras had left them speechless, weapons clattering to the ground and their wielders besides them.

"No…" Debiis whispered, touching his sisters face with the tips of his fingers. It was hot, sweat broke out across her forehead. "She needs Elrond and Mithrandir! Hurry!"

"Debiis…" Canadras croaked, shaking his head.

"Move aside then Canadras." Aragorn ordered and in one swift movement gathered his friend up in his arms and began to run. "Legolas, run ahead of me." Legolas obeyed, the shock expression never once leaving his face.

"You're crazy! You can't bring her into the hall!" Canadras had gathered himself and caught up with the others running in the direction of the hall filled with guests. They ignored him, their own frantic thoughts running freely in their heads. "At least set her down some place Aragorn! The movement will make it worse!"

"Fine then but hurry! She hasn't much time left Canadras." Aragorn urged, following Canadras down another corridor where at the middle he threw open a door and ushered them inside quickly. Grabbing Telegalad and Debiis in the process of letting Legolas and Aragorn inside stopped them, and ran with them to get help. Aragorn gently laid Eleniel down on the bed and grabbing towels on a stand nearby, he began to pull slowly at the knife embedded into Eleniel's stomach. Legolas had found a maid not too far from the room that had brought them all the things they had needed. They were joined moments later by Lord Elrond of Rivendell and Gandalf, otherwise known as Mithrandir. Legolas stepped aside immediately when he felt a pair of hands on top of his own and then another pulling them away. He felt himself being bodily pulled back against the wall with his brother and friends.

"Outside, all of you." Gandalf said softly, eyeing Aragorn curiously. Legolas, Telegalad, Canadras, and Debiis filed outside quietly, knowing they would be of no use inside.

Once the door had shut, Elrond began his work quietly. "Estel, go and join them."

Aragorn shook his head, "They will be fine. I am needed here." He sighed, starting his own work by the knife wound, placing towels and cloth to try and clean it. He found a hand on his own and looked up.

"_Bad a tiuta hain. He innas cuia."_ Elrond nodded, pulling Aragorn away from his friend and pushing him through the door. It closed with his back to it. He found four sets of blotchy eyes staring at him. He smiled faintly at them all, his own tears slipping way.

"_Ha tara mai, he innas cuia."_ He repeated, sinking to the floor besides Legolas, sighing.

* * *

Translations:

Le sië bain : You [are] so beautiful.

Bad a tiuta hain. He innas cuia: Go and comfort them. She will live.

_Ha tara mai, he innas cuia_: It goes well, she will live.


	12. Lover's Disaster

**Chapter 12: Lover's Disaster**

Two whole days had passed before Eleniel regained her consciousness. The haze that covered over her eyes as she opened them left her confused, she felt as if she had never seen before. Her sharp senses opened to the different aromas and sounds in the room. Her body felt stiff and sore as she tried to stretch beneath the covers. She could feel her hair in a knotted mess on the pillow and beneath her back. Lazily she turned onto her right side, experiencing a little pain in the sudden movement but ignoring it. She was in a different room all together; in her room there had been no balcony doors just a large window and its sill. Here in this room, the tall crafted doors that led out onto the balcony were wide open and the sun setting colors mixed with the blue and black shades of night painted the sky and a soft breeze tickled her skin. Eleniel breathed in the scent of trees and something else she recognized to be fresh food – bread maybe. Her mouth watered; she hadn't anticipated on being so hungry.

Something suddenly moved in the corner of her vision. Sitting up slowly, resting herself on her elbows, Eleniel looked straight ahead at a sight that would have made her laugh into hysterics if it weren't for the fact that she thought if she did, she might experience further pain than she was already in. Across from the bed she laid in chairs and figures lined up on the floor and leaned against the wall. She recognized her two brothers immediately, one sitting in a chair with his arms folded, Debiis, and the other slumped on the floor with his head resting on someone else's shoulder, Canadras. A mess of curly brown hair that almost covered his entire face as he slept, gave away that she knew it to be no one else but the young Estel; leaned on Canadras. Eleniel smiled, they looked so peaceful sleeping in the early hours of the night. She wondered why they would be all slumped on the floor as they were.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Came a quiet voice from the balcony. Eleniel jumped into a sitting position, her vision immediately spotting with large black dots and a queasy pain knotting in her stomach. She pushed it all aside; she thought she had been missing someone. Estel hardly was seen without his sidekick, Legolas.

Legolas walked into the room from the open doors, making to stand by the bed. He smiled down at her, tired eyes looking more than just relieved. He looked like he hadn't slept nor did it look like he had eaten much either, which was saying something for someone who ate very little to begin with. "_Manen le?_" He asked softly, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her, a coolness of one of his hands reaching out to touch her forehead. Eleniel sighed and sank against the pillows.

"Pained in more ways than one," She answered honestly. "And you?"

"Relieved." He smiled. "In more ways than one." And suddenly he was hugging her tightly, careful not to touch her anywhere near her abdomen and stomach. "_Car le harya inc manen __alassëa im an _tíra _le?_" he whispered. For a moment Eleniel felt clueless, not knowing why he would be so worried, not understanding why they were all crowded in the same room together. Then it came back to her, the first night of the celebration, the night she thought she had died when she was being chased by her ex-fiancé, Marhaus, and suddenly remembered the sharp pain of being stabbed. She pulled away from Legolas slowly, placing a curious hand on her stomach. Beneath the linen night gown she wore, she felt the thick padding of multiple bandages and gasped. So she wasn't dreaming - that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

"It really happened, all of it?" Legolas nodded. "How bad is it?" She groaned. "And don't spare me the details Legolas, tell me everything."

Legolas sighed, bringing her into his arms again. "Later, later I promise. Rest now before they all wake up and the opportunity for you passes to do so."

"I don't want to sleep!" She protested quietly, resting her head on his chest. "How long have I have been unconscious?"

"Two days."

"Making it..?"

"The third night of the celebration." He continued. "Your wound is serious El. Your body needs time to heal." She waved him off.

"I've had worse."

"I think not! You had the entire blade from tip to hilt stuck through you," Legolas growled, a defensive tone replacing his calm one. "You are lucky to even be alive, all thanks to Lord Elrond and Mithrandir." Eleniel's eyes grew wide, had she really been that close to death? Ironic how she remembered having asked for it that night too. She looked up at Legolas and then to her friends and brothers. Had they been the ones to find her, had then been the footsteps and voices she had heard in the hallway that night?

"What about Marhaus?" She asked quietly. "The last I remember of him is being thrown up against a wall with him on top of me before everything went black." She waited a moment but Legolas never answered, she looked at him curiously but he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Did he escape Legolas? Is in imprisoned? Where is he?" Her voice became demanding, almost panicked. She feared him not silently as much as she feared her father. He had almost cost her life. She vowed that if he was imprisoned then she would be his personal executor, with or without the consent of her king or princes.

"No, Marhaus never returned to his cell that night." Legolas responded with sadness sometime later. He felt her soft hands on his cheeks.

"Then he escaped?"She sighed, pulling her hands away from his face. "That is disappointing; I had some creative ideas as to what _his_ own death would have been like."

Legolas gave her a half-hearted smile. "As I am sure you do, but no… you'll find him nowhere in this kingdom or any others."

Eleniel took a minute to comprehend. "Then he is…?"

"Yes."

"How?" She felt relief wash over her but also regret, only a little.

"Canadras found you first, right as Marhaus had stabbed you. He killed Marhaus in his anger and fear and then yelled for help." Legolas bowed his head and Eleniel felt wetness on her hands; tears. "We all thought… it was too close…"

Eleniel placed both her hands to his face again, lifting it enough just so she could see him. A curious smile formed on her lips, her eyes happier than they were days ago. Marhaus was gone, no more threats from him, no more shadowy thoughts of him taunting her of her imprisonment in her own life. She had freedom now and it was enough to make her smile for days. There was no one now to do her father's work outside the palace walls. There were no threats for the moment, she could be herself, and she could relax. She could love…

Eleniel smiled at Legolas almost teasingly. "_Im er_ _sí meleth-nin, na sîdh._" He looked up, shocked by several things. His crystal blue eyes piercing through her like the coldness of the rain in the winter months. The tears had stopped and dried away with several strokes of her thumps and his hands. The weariness in stressed crease lines of his forehead suddenly eased away into a pale smoothness. Her breath suddenly caught, he was merely inches away from her face. Legolas placed a calloused hand to her cheek this time, stroking it with his thumb, smiling.

"_Meleth-nin?_" he whispered. "_Le faeg sina?_"

"_O ýr…_" She nodded slowly. "I am free to love whom I will now, no more thoughts involved that would make me regret." She smiled.

"Good." Legolas chuckled and suddenly Eleniel found his lips pressing against hers. The soft coolness of his breath on her mouth, the slow movement of his lips mesmerized her. She had been kissed before, she had plenty of suitors as she knew so did Legolas, but it seemed different. Maybe it was the current situation, it was no secret he had feelings for her and she for him, they both knew nearly two hundred years of fooling their conscious minds was much too long. Maybe it was that fact that she had almost died in one of her father's crazy attempts to be rid of her. She didn't know, she doubted if she really wanted too. One of his hands found hers, the other moving to tangle itself in her hair. Someone cleared their throat behind them and they sprang apart quickly. Eleniel blushed a red as deep as the velvet colored rugs on the floor.

"Feeling better El?" It was Estel, now standing and leaning against the wall with his arms folded and smirking. "Morning mellon-nin."

"Maer aur Estel." They grumbled together.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" Eleniel sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Estel came to sit on the other side of her bed, immediately being to check over her. Touching her forehead lightly, bringing calloused fingers to her neck and turning it slightly.

"I'm fine, it just hurts." Eleniel whispered, still blushing.

"We thought maybe you wouldn't-"

"I know Estel," Eleniel smiled. "But I am alive, thanks to all of you so please no more sober thoughts, alright?" Estel and Legolas nodded as she looked at both of them with pleading looks. She had always hated being fussed over.

"So when can I actually get out of this bed and walk around?" Estel and Legolas looked appalled by the suggestion, looking from each other to her as if she had more than two heads. "What? I cannot stand sitting in a bed with a celebration going on down there!"

Legolas laughed. "It's been put on a hold for two days actually."

"What?" That didn't make sense, why would they stop the celebration?

"Don't tell her Legolas, she'll strangle your father!" Estel laughed.

"Well then…" Legolas muttered.

"Legolas!"

"I am kidding Estel, but still she has a right to know… I mean it is rather comical." Legolas smirked.

"Yes it is, but think how she'll react mellon-nin!" Aragorn was still laughing, though trying to be somewhat serious.

"Hello! Right here!" Eleniel sang to them, giving each a look. "Tell me, what's caused a delay in the celebration? The season ends in five weeks and the harvest month ends in six days!"

"What these two are not telling you sister, is that _you _caused the delay." Debiis was now awake and standing by the bed, placing an arm around Legolas and leaning on him. Legolas sighed; he hated being the youngest out of all of them. Eleniel looked confusingly at her brother. How had that happened? Debiis laughed at the look his sister gave him.

"Lord Thranduil cares for you greatly Eleniel. Besides, there were almost two murders in his very own palace, he can hardly ignore that. So naturally, some of the others opted to put the celebration on hold since one of Mirkwood's main competitors is severely injured. They will wait until the Marhaus mess is cleared up and you are fit enough to at least compete in your main event."

"But…" She was at a loss for words. "He shouldn't have done that, I am not that important to delay and event such as this one."

Canadras laughed from his spot on the floor. Yawning, his stood up and walked over to the bed. "Really, anyone worth Legolas' affection is worth his own." He winked at Legolas.

Legolas growled. "Canadras that is hardly-"

"The truth? Well if you mean to kiss our sister in a room with her two of her brothers in it, then I deem you brave enough to handle her on any basis if your can bare our humiliation." Debiis laughed at his meaning. "And your father cares about you as much as he cares for Telegalad and Sidhion, he only acts as he does with you because you remind him so much of Feredir. Losing one son was hard for him Legolas, Feredir was just like as you are now, you're practically his reincarnation to him." Canadras said softly, a look of honesty and truth crossed his face. "And Eleniel reminds him of your mother." Eleniel blushed at an analogy being made of her reminding Thranduil of his beloved wife. She had known the queen when they were little, but sailed many years ago.

"You give me too much credit Canadras." Eleniel whispered.

"And me." Legolas grumbled. He didn't like talking about Feredir, because he died when Legolas was too little to remember much more than blurry pictures of him.

Debiis cleared his throat again. "_Our_ point is that, you are _worth_ this Eleniel. Do not make the King regret his decision." He gave her a look as to say 'don't-you-dare-think-of-running-again'. And with that he left, leaving Eleniel to curiously stare after him.

"Has he confronted father yet?" Eleniel turned to Canadras.

"No, not yet but he will. He feels responsible for letting father take you away from him before, but there was hardly he anything he could do. His wife was at stake if he didn't obey." He hugged her tightly, tears of his own spilled from his eyes. "_Áva vor capta im ve ye dan!"_ he whispered, crushing her against him.

"I won't, I promise." She laughed tiredly, feeling every bit the little sister to him.

"Good, now get some sleep." It was Estel speaking quietly to her. "All of us; sleep. Please!" Eleniel laughed, getting her first real look at her mortal friend. He looked just as tired the rest of them. The bags under his eyes and the crease lines created in his forehead proved he had not slept more than a few short hours in two days.

"Go, all of you!" Eleniel laughed. "You've lost enough sleep on my account." And with that they grumbled their goodbyes, giving her hugs and kisses to her forehead and left, Canadras yawning loudly in the process behind Estel.

Eleniel looked at Legolas amusingly. He looked as though he would fall asleep any second. "Go Legolas, I am fine."

"Not a chance." He yawned.

"Very convincing my prince." Eleniel smirked. She moved over in her bed, and pushed back the covers for him. "If you won't leave for your own room then come and sleep, you do not even look like you can walk out of the door without falling over first!" He smiled at her and obediently climbed into the bed, turning on his side to look at her and pulling the covers up.

"Happy?" He mumbled, eyes closed.

"More than I have been in ages." She whispered, yawning she moved closer to him and smiled, hearing a chuckle from him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, and together they fell asleep happily.

* * *

The next day Eleniel was allowed to leave her room but only with supervision. Lord Elrond and Gandalf had come in the late morning to check on her, though the sight they received what not as expected as they would have hoped. Once they had checked, cleaned, and re-bandaged her wound, they declared her well enough to compete. The wound had nearly healed over with the help of several medicines and herb pastes and creams.

Slipping into her normal training clothes back in her original room, Eleniel strung her bow and placed a full quiver of arrows on her back and headed out to the practice fields. After all, she was still eligible to compete in the competition and her event was in three days. She needed to practice and test her body, only to see how much it could take. The practice fields were behind the kitchens of the palace, few hundred yards away and over. This was a residential area; the fields the soldiers used for more intense training were located outside of the gates. Eleniel stood at her usual distance from the targets, her elf eyes narrowing slightly in concentration. With a breath she drew back the string and upon exhaling, loosed the arrow that whizzed through the air whistling, and missed the target. Eleniel growled, she hadn't missed a target since her novice days. She knocked another arrow and tried again.

* * *

"Legolas!" Legolas groaned, couldn't they leave him alone for five minutes? He had been stuck inside all day dealing with the matters of Marhaus and his attempt of murder. The meeting only required Telegalad, Sidhion, and he to be there, their father had another matter to attend to first. All of the morning that had spent in the conference rooms of their father's halls, arguing and signing papers for investigation and such. Now that he had finally managed to escape he was being hunted down by heralds and messengers, he had just narrowly avoided the last one too! He thought.

"My Lord, wait!" Cried a herald as Legolas began to walk away. He couldn't run now, they would surely go back to his father and tell him. They were tattle tales, all of them! Legolas turned and waited on his father's messenger to approach him.

"My Lord Legolas," He bowed, his tied back dark blonde hair sweeping over his shoulders. "I have a letter from the King." He said, holding out a piece of parched paper to him. Legolas sighed and took the letter, thanking the elf. He opened it and scowled, immediately taking off for his father's office.

From where Legolas walked it only took him minutes to reach his father's study. The double door entrance that was guarded with two elves dressed in light armor and armed with swords and spears. He rolled his eyes. His father exaggerated with his 'security'. Pushing open the doors of the office, Legolas was greeted by his eldest brother, Telegalad, and several others.

"Sit." were Thranduil's immediate instructions. Legolas obeyed, sitting beside his brother.

"_Le_ _ú__ mi trasta_." Telegalad whispered amusingly into his little brother's ear.

"That is a first." Legolas answered back, getting a slight hit in the back of his head by Telegalad.

"Legolas."

"Yes ada?" He answered, looking straight at his father's smug smile.

"I have someone I would like you to meet…" Thranduil began, standing up from his seat and holding out a hand to the shadows beside another door in the large study. Legolas leaned forward in his chair as did Telegalad, Legolas gave his brother and curious look and he answered with his own curious look and shrugging shoulders. From the shadows walked another elf, an elleth garbed in silver and white. Her hair long and pale gold, so light it looked as if it was white when she walked into the sunlight. Her face was beautiful, long and pale, glowing, her eyes a stunning honey color, and her lips full and pink. She wore several pieces of jewelry, elegantly placed. Legolas and Telegalad gapped, they had never seen her in their lives.

"Valar…" Legolas breathed.

"Nay, she _is_ one of them! Look at how she shines!" Telegalad whispered. Both Legolas and Telegalad stood, bowing low to her. She smiled, waving a hand dismissively.

"May I introduce, Norstariel Cristiel, daughter of Ainion, son of Lord Aegnor." Thranduil announced gently, admiring his sons expressions. Telegalad mouthed the name 'Aegnor' back to his father who smiled and nodded.

"The very same," He smiled. "My Lady," Thranduil took her small fragile looking hand and placed it to his lips. "Welcome."

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Lord Thranduil." Norstariel smiled, walking forward into the room. "I have long wanted to meet the sons of Thranduil, but tell me I have heard there were four of you? Where are the others?" She smile broadened at their quizzical looks.

"My lady," Telegalad bowed. "There are three of us, the third I am afraid is in the middle of an important meeting." He kissed her hand gently. "I am Telegalad Beleg, the eldest of us children."

"And I am Legolas Greenleaf, the youngest." Legolas bowed, copying his brother's delicate movements.

"Come Lady Norstariel, sit. We've much to discuss and I am afraid my sons have not been notified of the upcoming events." Thranduil smiled, watching as one of their guests settle Norstariel into a cushioned seat. Legolas and Telegalad focused their attention on their father.

"Events?

"Upcoming?"

"Why yes," Thranduil smirked. His sons looked positively terrified, especially his youngest. "Legolas it mostly pertains to you really."

Telegalad groaned. "Father, no, don't do this to him!"

"Hush Galad, you have already had your turn."

"Do what? Turn for what?" Legolas asked confused, looking from both his brother and father several times.

"Legolas your two hundredth and twenty-first birthday soon approaches, yes?" Thranduil continued. ("Father, please!") Telegalad quietly protested. "Yes?"

"Yes." Legolas nodded, though he hardly cared. Elves didn't normally keep track of their birth years, such things as birthdays tended to create sober moments of remembering their kind can live for centuries and millennia's before feeling the call of the sea at its highest point. Then something clicked, the only thing that bothered his brothers were marriages. As princes, they were expected to marry, in their father's standards of course. Telegalad had married on his two hundredth and twenty-ninth year of age, and Sidhion had been engaged on his two hundredth and twenty-fifth year of age. He was almost on his Two hundredth and twenty-first year…

"No, absolutely not!" Legolas growled. It clicked; his father was setting him up for an arranged marriage as he had done for his brothers.

"You do not have say, Legolas." Thranduil frowned. "Norstariel comes from a noble line of elves, an old line. It would be an excellent marriage."

Legolas took a breath. "Did you think to tell me before this father? Perhaps I have interest in someone else." There was a silence, Telegalad smirking at his brother and shaking his head.

"Who may I ask?"

"Eleniel, I thought it was obvious." Legolas snapped. "You held the celebration for her, you've seen us together!"

"She is not suitable Legolas, she has no nobility in her blood and she's-" Legolas left. Bowing to Norstariel once, and several other guests, Legolas stormed out of his father's office without another word. Thranduil sighed.

"I am sorry My Lady, he will come around." Thranduil smiled reassuringly.

"Perhaps," Norstariel began. "You should give him a little time. He seems as if he is the type to need time to think, so let him have it. I am staying for even after the celebration Lord Thranduil, there is plenty of time." Thranduil nodded and looked up when he saw Telegalad rise.

"Don't do this to him ada, he's suffered enough." Telegalad pleaded, ignoring Norstariel's presence.

Thranduil stood, glaring at his eldest son. "Suffered? Suffered what Telegalad? He is to be announced as one of the crowned princes in six days, and with that there is _supposed_ to be an engagement to follow!"

"Things can change." Telegalad growled. "He loves Eleniel."

"As do I, but childish love as this does not fit in with our ways of life." Thranduil bit back.

"But her father does?"

"General's daughters are different, rebellious and inadequate, are not the makings of a queen!"

Telegalad shook his head and began to walk away. "Not him father…"

"There is no proof of what you're talking about my son, now go." Thranduil snapped. He hated discussions like these. "Go and find your brother." Telegalad nodded and walked out of the study, the doors closing quietly behind him.

"You will lose him father, continuing like this." He whispered and went to go find his brothers.

* * *

Translations:

Manen le : How [are] you?

Car le harya inc manen alassëa im an tíra le? : Do you have [any] idea how happy I [am] to see you?

Im er sí meleth-nin, na sîdh: I [ am] still here my love, be at peace.

Le faeg sina: You mean this?

O ýr : Of course.

Mauer aur : Good Morning

Áva vor capta im ve ye dan : Don't ever startle me like that again!

Le ú mi trasta : You [are] not in trouble.


	13. The Broken Heart of Eleniel Lothiriel

**Chapter 13: Broken Heart of Eleniel Lothiriel**

Eleniel sat cross-legged in the middle of the field, glaring at her bow. She had never missed so many targets in her life! She had had plenty of serious injuries before but none of them had ever affected her like this one. She cringed at certain movements, taking too long draws with her bow caused her sharp pains in her stomach, if it weren't for the fact that she had a resistance to doubling over if she was hit in her stomach, she would've had a new injury for letting go of the string and getting hit with her own bow. Eleniel stood up again, positioning herself, checking her stance over and over again, correcting it. Instinctively she drew back the string to her mouth, touching the slightest bit of skin. Breathing in she counted to three and on exhaling she released. This time, for what seemed like the millionth try, the arrow hit its mark. Eleniel smiled, now she was getting somewhere. Quickly she loosed a few more arrows at a slower speed and found she was accurately hitting her marks, and then she began to shoot at what seemed like blurs. She was satisfied when she found that she had not missed a single one when she went to inspect her targets.

________

Legolas marched out to the fields, his bow and knives in his hands, his favorite quiver on his back. Walking, he noticed nothing, not even Aragorn mimicking his unusual sloppy posture. He muttered things, grumbled things in his Grey Tongue, glaring at the ground. Suddenly he heard the clang of metal – swords beating against each other and he found that he was locked in combat with Estel, who was laughing.

"Pay attention Legolas, you'll lose if you don't!" He teased, pulling quickly out of the arch they created. Legolas growled, he was not in the mood for games.

"Go away Aragorn." He snapped, walking out of the ring, his knives and bow were on the ground back with his friend and his sword swung in his hand idly. Suddenly he felt it rise, not by his doing but by another piece of polished sharp metal twisting tauntingly beneath it. Legolas turned around to see Aragorn lunging forward with his sword beneath Legolas', twisting it to get his attention. He looked like a four-year-old ready to pounce on his new toy. Legolas couldn't help but burst laughing.

"Care to practice?" Aragorn laughed, backing away and waving towards the empty practice ring. Legolas' eyes darkened.

"I might kill you." He said quietly.

"That mad are you? Hmm, well suppose I could use a challenge." Estel commented lightly. Legolas started walking away again. So much for practicing, he thought. Aragorn caught up with him.

"What happened, I haven't seen you this mad since Elladan put glue in your hair and painted on your clothes in the middle of the night." Estel smirked, though it was not returned. "Mellon-nin?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Legolas sighed.

"Who is that?" Aragorn pointed to a shining figure walking across the fields. Her pale gold hair swaying behind her and her tall frame walking elegantly to some unknown destination.

"That would be my nothing." Legolas frowned. Estel gave him a confused look.

"You could say she is my…" No he couldn't say that, he had no idea if it were true or not. Nothing was final, right?

"Legolas?" Estel's soft concerning voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"I am getting married…"

"What?"

"I'm getting married to her, Estel. An arranged marriage is being proposed." Legolas repeated bitterly.

Aragorn looked at him again, mouth in a slight 'O'. "Mellon-nin, really you cannot-"

"I have no choice, father is going to insist and already he's setting up arrangements." Legolas whispered, sinking to the ground with his face in his hands. His possessions dropped beside him along with Estel.

"What about Eleniel?" Aragorn said so quietly only elves would ever be able to hear him. Legolas looked up at the sound of hurt in his young friend's voice. Aragorn looked at Legolas as if he suddenly became Eleniel, he imagined her face, the reaction he knew he would get when he told her. _If_ he told her that was.

"Telegalad and I mentioned it, but she is not an heiress to anything Estel, therefore my father sees her inadequate to take his throne beside one of his sons." Legolas sighed.

"But what about-"

"No!" Legolas glared. "There is no proof Aragorn! Please, do not bring it up."

"Legolas you know just as well as I do the truth in this matter!" Aragorn's voice rose, angry with his friend for his sudden ignorance. Legolas was _not_ an ignorant character at all, nor was he oblivious to the truth. Aragorn stood and began to pace in front of his friend. He was angry, Legolas was playing games and he never did that. "You know _why_ everything happens to Eleniel, her brothers might or might not know, but _you _do. _You _were there!"

"Estel!" Legolas pleaded.

"Don't Estel me Legolas, _you're _just going to sit here and let this happen! Think about Eleniel, your own father-"

"Aragorn," Legolas whispered, eyes saddened and hurt. He stood too now, strong hands pressing down on Estel's shoulders, fingers digging slightly into his shoulder blades. "I never told her…"

Aragorn stepped back from him.

"Eleniel!" Eleniel spun, bow and arrow raised at the voice shouting to her. It was Elladan, walking casually towards her. His sheathed sword resting on his shoulder as he waved to her, running over to where she stood. He reached her in seconds. Hugging her tightly and swinging her around, it seemed to be the usual greeting since she was declared stable enough to walk around this morning. She couldn't lie; she loved the freedom of being outside inside of being locked up in a room being ordered to rest. It made her crazy sometimes.

"How are you on this fine afternoon my lady Eleniel?" Elladan bowed, receiving a slightly hit on his head before he could straighten up.

"Must you?" She sighed. "Where are your other halves? The smarter twin and the witty little brother?" She teased.

"What, and no creditable name for me?" Elladan pouted.

"Annoying noble?"

"Very funny, I am not _nearly_ as annoying as some of the others here." Elladan laughed. "Besides tonight's challenge is swordsmanship. It should be interesting, Estel entered it."

Eleniel laughed. "Most definitely, did Legolas or Elrohir enter?"

"Elrohir did, Legolas can only compete in one challenge, and all three brothers entered in the Archery Race on the last night."

"I get all three of them? That is hardly fair!" She groaned. Facing three princes notoriously known for being excellent archer's was not considered a fair competition, she already her competition accounted for and knew it was not going to be an easy night but now, forfeiting was probably a good idea.

Elladan suddenly laughed. "You look pale mellon-nin, scared?"

"I have to worry about my own brother's competing, Haldir of Lorien and others, and now the three crowned princes! I'd say I'm spectacular Dan." She sighed.

"Technically, only two of them have a regal title, Legolas doesn't." Elladan corrected.

"Not caring."

"I know." Elladan laughed. "Look who finally decided to join the rest of our world." Elladan suddenly whispered. Eleniel looked up at him curiously, he spun her around to look in the direction of the practice ring on the next field over. There she was saw Legolas and Estel arguing furiously and another walking curiously over to them.

"What is she doing?" Eleniel growled. "And why does Estel look like he might kill Legolas?"

"You didn't hear?" Elladan stepped back from her a step, looking surprised.

"Hear what?" She didn't turn to look at her friend or notice his expression, she watched Legolas and Estel arguing, watching as Estel walked away furiously and the fair blonde elleth walked toward Legolas' defeated figure.

"_Estel, __ú, áva auta se_ _tassë!_" Eleniel whispered, her eyes suddenly attached to the scene below them. She hardly noticed Aragorn coming up in front of her and taking his brother aside to argue.

"You left him!" She turned to Aragorn suddenly yelling. "You left him with that… that _thing_!"

"Eleniel please-"

"Do you have _any_ idea what that witch will do to him?!" she continued to yell. Norstariel Cristiel was the only granddaughter of Lord Aegnor, one of the few Noldor elves remaining in Middle-Earth. She also happened to be secretly famously known to work with her father on certain things, but only Eleniel knew about that. Norstariel by far was not the innocent elf she claimed to be in court.

"You know her?" Estel asked, an eyebrow raised to her.

"Well enough. Now go back down there and get him Estel! She'll corrupt him!"

"You'll do no such thing Estel and neither will_ Lady_ Norstariel." Came a familiar booming voice. The three of them turned to find King Thranduil, Lord Elrond, and her father, Lord Teneth walking towards them. When then had come to a stop, they bowed respectfully, Eleniel confused by the order Thranduil had shouted at them.

"My lord?" She asked curiously, she had always liked Thranduil. Being something of a father to her when she was younger and even now when she needed one the most. Eleniel saw her father glare at her from behind Elrond, she ignored him. He had no more puppets to manipulate her with. Thranduil walked towards Eleniel, a hard expression set on his face. Had she done something wrong? Suddenly she was afraid, Thranduil was her king, she had to remember that.

"You will _not_ interrupt their engagement Eleniel, daughter of Teneth." He said.

"I am sorry My Lord, I heard nothing about any engagement." Eleniel answered honestly.

"Well then hear me now," Thranduil spoke. Elladan and Estel placed comforting hands on her stiffened shoulders. Thranduil continued. "Let it be known now Eleniel Lothiriel, you will have nothing more to do with my youngest son. The engagement of Prince Legolas Greenleaf to Lady Norstariel Cristiel begins today; his efforts to court her are being noticed by the council as he has other intentions for her. Further arrangements are being made for a final close by the end of this celebration." Now she understood why Elladan and Estel were there, without them she wouldn't have been able to stand. "Let this silly affection you two have shared die respectfully, it is nothing more than that. You possess no wish or any skill of being able to handle your responsibilities as a lady, then you obviously possess no wish or skill to rule an entire realm of your people. You are rebellious as a general's daughter; you shame yourself with these habits of yours, you-"

"FATHER STOP!" Telegalad yelled, sprinting across the fields to the audience that stood at the ridge of the cliff of the archery fields. "Stop this at once!" He cried, stepping in front of Eleniel.

"Step aside Telegalad, this does not concern you." Thranduil snapped at his eldest son. "I will not have some child such as her ruin your brother's chances at a good marriage."

"You are out of line father!" Telegalad retorted. "You attack her personally!"

"Thranduil, he is right. This is too much." Elrond stepped in, looking at his friend. "End this."

"Step aside Elrond." He sighed, and moved back.

"Father…" Telegalad whispered. "Please."

"Quiet." Thranduil scowled. "Eleniel Lothiriel, you have brought shame to your own family, know that. _You_ alone are responsible for your actions here today and previously, you alone can blame yourself for causing such distress to your father and brothers. And you alone are banned from any further connect with my son until the engagement is announced in two days. If Legolas so chooses to speak with you after this is all over, then you may continue. But any of this…" He waved a disgusted at between her and Legolas' distance on the field below. "If it continues, know you will no longer have a place here in Mirkwood, know that you will be stripped of all titles and will either forfeit them to your father or to me or Telegalad, and will be forced to leave. Am I understood My Lady?" Eleniel had no answer, she stood motionless.

"El, answer him." Telegalad whispered sorrowfully. Eleniel have a slight inclination of her head.

"Good," Thranduil smiled and began to walk down the practice ring below. Elrond looked at his son as he passed, mouthing something Eleniel couldn't see. Her father passes by, smirking. Eleniel leaned against Aragorn, her whole body shaking with rage and concentration. She refused to cry anymore this week, but it seemed so suddenly hard to listen to her old ways of life. Tears rolled down her cheeks, she couldn't think, it all seemed a like a blank to her. Having no idea how to comprehend what had just passed between the king and her, having no idea what this pain was. Her chest ached; her heart pounding furiously against her ribs and this pain… as if she was being repeatedly hit. It made her _want_ to cry, it made her want to leave Mirkwood again. She had never felt like so, so broken inside as if someone had told her she could no longer do what she loved. But that had happened too, didn't it. She had disgraced her family, her brothers and their wives and children. She disgraced herself; she murdered her chances… her last chance of having a happy future with someone she loved. It was over, they had won.

"Eleniel," Someone said gently, she didn't recognize anything for those endless moments she stood against her friends.

"Let's bring her inside. Maybe ada will be able to-"

"No, Estel I am alright." Eleniel's voice was quiet and calm. She turned to him with a soft smile and tear stained face. She had never in her life looked as defenseless as she did now to him. Aragorn's mortal eyes filled with immediate sadness and pain, heartbreak to a mortal was painful but to elves, eternity was perhaps Eleniel's worst enemy and so was love. He knew he would never understand what was passing through Eleniel's mind right now, or ever know the pain she was experiencing.

"Stop," She put a hand to Estel's face. "He was right, it cannot be Estel. He made his point and so has Legolas, we must let this die respectfully."

"Eleniel do not speak like that." Telegalad took her away from Elladan and Estel. Roughly grabbing her by her wrists and dragging her away from them. "I'll take her, you two go find Sid and Ro, and then drag my atalantëa brother away from his problem." He shouted to them and Elladan and Estel took off to fulfill his orders. Their own fury fueling their speed and need.

Telegalad brought Eleniel under the stand of a tall oak and dropped her there. He was not gentle in the least bit but understood that she seemed and looked numb enough for any injury to not bother her. From the dirt covered ground that she sat in, Eleniel looked up at him amazed. Telegalad was never rough with her, never anything more but the complete flirt and honest character of a prince around a good friend. But here and now he looked furious, hurt, betrayed, and curious. So many emotions flashed in his wonderfully deep blue eyes it made her dizzy.

"_Never_," he snarled. "Never say that again."

"Say what Galad, the truth?" Eleniel snapped. "You think this is a game? You think I can simply just _stand_ back up and say 'let us try this again?'"

Telegalad pulled her back up onto her feet, glaring down at her. She was five inches shorter than he. "I never said it was a game Eleniel, but never again say that this was not meant to be. I did not spend my morning arguing with my father for you for this to not happen. If my father wishes to ignore the truth then fine, but he cannot do this to you or Legolas."

"Legolas has chosen, has he not?" Eleniel whispered, looking down.

"No, he has not! Legolas made it clear he _loves_ you this morning! I was there!" Telegalad cried frustrated. "If you do not feel insulted by what just happened, _I _feel insulted for you! How dare he call you such things, there is plenty of proof!" Telegalad mumbled, Eleniel looked at him oddly. "The whole thing had to be logged somewhere!"

"No proof of what?" She asked quietly, and what seemed like the fourth time someone had stepped away from her and gave her the same look Telegalad gave her now, she wondered if she really did know them. "What?"

Telegalad stared wide eyed at her. "He didn't tell you…? But Estel said, and then Debiis, but…" Eleniel grabbed Telegalad by the collar of his tunic, glaring. No more secrets, she thought.

"If I have to listen to _one_ more unheard of secret Galad, I am sorry but you will be at the wrong place and time for _anyone _to save you!" She growled. "Now tell me, no more secrets!"

And just as easily as he would pluck a child off his lap and set them down, he pried Eleniel's strong fingers away from his clothes and set her down on the ground again, gently this time. He sat beside her, turning her so that he could look her in the face.

"El, you are not meant for this life. You were never meant for a general's daughters life." He said softly. His face softened and calm, lips moving on a little.

"Of course I am," Eleniel answered with as much dignity as she could muster in her weakened state. "Hence my father is a general of your father's army and mother being a maiden of Galadriel's and daughter of a lord." Really, she was she was having a bad day. He need not treat her like he would her nieces and nephews in their young age.

"No, Eleniel that is not what I meant." He sighed. "El, Teneth is not your father…"

Eleniel blinked once and found that her entire world had gone black.

* * *

Translation:

Estel, ú, áva auta se tassë : Estel, no, don't leave him!

Atalantëa : ruinous


	14. Love Notes and Death

**Chapter 14: Love Notes and Death**

"Tell me I'm dead…" Eleniel groaned, rolling in her bed. Someone chuckled in the room. She knew she wasn't outside because there was no more gentle breeze and there was no more rough dirt and grass beneath her. Now there were soft linens and light blankets on top of her that smelled distinctively of lily and lavender, her favorite. Her head was pounding and her chest ached. She hated Thursdays.

"No not quite, you visited that particular door on Sunday night my love." It was a female, the voice that answered her. Eleniel opened her eyes to a smiling Arwen, brushing the hair out of her face. Eleniel sprang up, ignoring the annoying fading of sight and squeezed her friend into a tight hug and wept. It was several minutes before she could manage to calm down.

"You were wrong," Eleniel frowned, leaning back onto her pillows curled up into a ball. "We both were wrong." Arwen sighed and brushed away a single tear that slipped away from Eleniel's eyes.

"No, we were right." Arwen whispered. "What is one more trial Eleniel, you and Legolas cannot simply-"

"I have a ban! Arwen, a ban!" Eleniel cried. "I am forbidden to even be in his presence until the engagement is announced on Sunday night."

"Bans have stopped you before?" Arwen gave her a look.

"I lose everything if I do not obey."

"Eleniel Moonwood, what are we to do with you?" Arwen hugged her, smiling.

"It is not a laughing matter Arwen, there is nothing to save me. No secret hope that this is all a dream." Eleniel closed her eyes almost to check it wasn't a dream. "Nothing to save me at all."

"What of us, do we not exist?" Eleniel looked up to see her brothers, four of them and Estel crowding the doorway. "Arwen, could you leave us please?" The same voice asked.

"Of course Merc," Arwen smiled, hugging her friend one last time before leaving the room. Eleniel groaned.

"If you are here to lecture me, then go, leave me be! My head cannot take any more extensive speeches." She pleaded.

"Obviously, Galad tries to explain something simple to you and there you go pass out on him!" One of them laughed. "Yes really, what are we to do with you El."

"Apparently the majority of you have given up on me."

Adan, one of the older brothers, sat beside her. "No, we have never given up on you. How can you say just a thing?" Eleniel frowned.

"Although it is our duty now to tell you, since men have mouths and they remain open." It was Canadras, leaning against the door. "Unfortunately now the real story must be told."

"No more stories," Eleniel whispered. "No more secrets, so please leave me in my misery!"

"No, warriors do not wallow in self pity Eleniel." Amras, one of the younger of her older brothers, put in. His own light blonde hair and green eyes were noticeably amused.

"I can, I have shamed-"

"You shame yourself with such talk, is what you are doing." Amras sighed. "Thranduil was out of line, there are several female warriors in our scout parties now, thanks to you, and they are able to hold their own and make their own suitable marriages. You are an independent being, for Thranduil to say he wishes you were a self-centered human princess, _is_ criminal."

"And _that_ is treason." Eleniel smirked.

"I never accused him of anything," Amras held his head high. "I just said he was out of line, you don't have to love your superiors but you do have to listen."

"Glad to know you paid attention in lessons." Eleniel smiled. "Can I please sleep now?" She turned to Canadras, who had come to sit on her bed beside Adan, and asked.

"Not yet, in a moment you can though. Just let Merc explain, deal?"

"I don't have a choice so fine, make it quick." Eleniel sighed and sat up, ready for another blow she knew was coming. Merc launched into an immediate explanation.

"Telegalad told you information that was not his to tell, and in my opinion no one ever needed to know nor does it matter to any circumstances now." Merc began, pacing back in forth in front of her bed in the bedroom she usually used. "But alas he has spoken and the books are now opened." He took in a calming breath. "Eleniel you are not a general's daughter. Telegalad told you the truth, this life was not meant for you, truly."

Eleniel sighed. "For the love of the Valar! Naneth was Galadriel's first maiden and daughter of a lord, it makes _me_ a lady. I know all of this already!"

Canadras shook his head. "No, listen."

"I do not mean you have a title through naneth El, I mean your true title comes from _your_ father." Merc stopped and looked at her, hoping she would understand.

"I am a general's daughter," Eleniel added, rolling her eyes. "Making that raug being Teneth Moonwood, my father Merc.

"You know, you are defending it and I was really hoping you wouldn't. You are _not_ Teneth's daughter!" Merc growled, finally snapping. He never did like repeating himself, even for his sister, who he was suddenly losing patience with. "When I say you are not a _general's daughter_, normally that means you gain your status through your biological father. So when I say that, it means _he is not your father_."

"Alright relax Merc, I think she's got it now." Amras laughed, watching his sister's explained change from being shocked to being sad and then relieved and the angered. "You might want to move Canadras, she doesn't look to happy."

"No, I'm not." Eleniel snapped. "So what are you telling me, you nine are not my brothers?" She looked pained by that. She didn't think she could stand being any more alone; her brothers were her last life line for everything. They kept her connected to their world – to life.

"No, we are your brothers but we are your half brothers." Adan smiled. "Not that it would matter, we still love you all the same."

"So then how…?"

"Would you like an explanation or are you going to fall asleep on us?" Canadras asked smiling, he saw her eyelids heavily dropping. Eleniel propped herself up straighter in order to stay awake.

"If I repeat this again, I really will go mad. I am not a _child _Canadras!" She growled.

"But you are. You are exceptionally young to us." Adan laughed. "I must leave you all now, Pilindiel and Almárëa await me downstairs."

"_Anna hain menya melleth na hain_."

"I will, _Melui olor muinthel_." Adan kissed her brow and left.

"Now on with our story," Canadras started. "So what do you know of, Lord Orodreth?"

Eleniel's eyes went wide. "There is no possible way he's my father! That would make me older than you two put together!"

Merc and Amras laughed. "Yes, it would but thankfully he is not. He is your grandfather. Your father is actually Lord Rissien, son of Lord Orodreth and a cousin to Lady Santiel, the queen."

"Oh…" Eleniel stared at Merc with wide, round eyes and an O shaped mouth. She silently mouthed the words Amras had just spoken, trying them out on her tongue. "That changes everything…" She whispered

"Yes, now you see our problem." Merc sighed. "Thranduil will not believe it until he has sound proof you are Rissien and Elenithil's daughter. Father on the other hand, has known."

Eleniel was quiet for a moment. "So all these long years, the source for this torture has come from a jealousy and hatred of another kind."

"Yes," Canadras answered softly, hugging Eleniel who was quietly beginning to cry. "Rissien wanted to take you away, give you to someone else. He was willing to sacrifice his own happiness with his only child for our mother's sake. He knew ada would be furious, he would never begrudge him his new found hatred for him. But Legolas and Telegalad were called upon to see if they could secretly find a family who would care for a 'stranded' elfling as you were, but they refused to help in any operation that would take you away from your true parents. Telegalad thought you were a gift, as any new born child is, and thought that Teneth would be understanding and loving, he would never know the true circumstances to your existence because you had been born in Lorien and Teneth had not ventured with mother there while she dwelled in those woods for at least six months. Legolas thought that, even as young as he was, you should stay as well. At even so young an age, you were warmed by his presence. You might have been a few weeks old and I remember Debiis and I watching you study Legolas and Telegalad curiously, small arms reaching in Legolas' direction."

"Rissien finally decided to confront Thranduil." Merc joined in. "Rissien had been the kings general's his first general and advisor. When the meeting was called for Teneth, Thranduil, and Telegalad to attend, Rissien informed them of what they had been done and brought into this life. Teneth had had his suspicions of his wife and fellow officer, but he had trusted Elenithil's vows and promises over the thought that she might leave with her once close friend. While in the meeting, Teneth killed Rissien out of rage and hatred for what he had done. No one restrained him, nor did they blame him. Thranduil became unusually cruel to mother and at one point there was an attempt to steal you away from us. Which would never have happened anyway, because you always slept in Debiis or I arms, you _hated_ your cradle!" Eleniel laughed, choking on her tears slightly, looking at her brothers. So this was her, this was her _true_ lineage.

"Mother hated Teneth for what he had done, for his crime of killing Rissien and getting away with it. Teneth, using those many connections that he has, set up Elenithil's execution that day in the woods too. Three archers were perched high in the trees, neither elf nor dwarf, but paid mortal assassins from a far away town. It was there that mother found her death defending you, the true goal of this set up was never to actually harm mother but so that father could be rid of you and his memories of Rissien, and perhaps mothers too. But she had had an idea that the attempt might be made in their home so she took you to the palace and walked the forest with you. When she saw the archers, she knew, and so fell Elenithil Tamuríl daughter of Aranel, son of Norgeth."

Eleniel breathed in and out in short, harsh breathes. She felt as if she couldn't breathe and her head was in a spin. So she was the daughter of Rissien, she had heard stories of the notorious general in her lessons when she was younger. He was known for creating and joining the most scouting parties during a time of peace but he kept the ideas of a true soldier alive, his beliefs and teaching brought him respect and skill. Her mother never changed, Eleniel could remember her vividly, her long dark hair that Eleniel shared with her always hung loosely at her waist in small waves. Her chocolate brown eyes always seemed to be filled with joy, and when she was upset, a burning desire to leave clung unexpectedly to her gorgeous features. There was always something about her and Teneth's relationship she noticed at even such a young age, that nearly always seemed entirely off. There was no affection and very little trust and Eleniel never wanted that for herself. She loved her mother, she at one point respected Teneth but never felt connected to him, and now she felt the greatest relief wash over her. He never had power of her; he was another player in the game of life, using her as his pawn. Now that was no more; if he was not her true father, she had no business staying in his home listening to his rules. She had come of age years and years ago, she could live independently if she wished, though she knew that too was frowned upon by their higher government. But then again…. She was related to that high government.

Orodreth was the son of Finarfin and Earwen, who was one of the few who came over from the Undying Lands. But Orodreth died in the Battle of Tumhalad, defending Nargothrond. He was the last to die of his four brothers. But Eleniel looked at this with shock, her grandfather was Noldor, one of the elves who crossed from the Undying Lands and refused to return. They had turned their backs on the sea, on its calling, no matter how strong. This also meant Lady Galadriel was her aunt, they were related and suddenly she knew why were stay in Lorien a few weeks ago had been so private. Galadriel and Celeborn had oddly been protective of her, even at birth – because she was there niece and Eleniel knew Galadriel had loved her brothers very much.

"Why did no one tell me?" Eleniel spoke quietly.

"Thranduil covered up for ada's lies, even with Legolas and Telegalad watching the whole operation, no one would ever believe our case." Merc was equally just as quiet.

Her voice was suddenly sharp, "You give my lords little credit, and they are princes. They have more influence than anyone in this room."

"Legolas is fifty years older than you and he looked like a ten year old mortal child at the time from Lake Town! Telegalad was just coming into his own power, to have such a serious matter as the life and death of their kin on their hands, you can hardly say that if Telegalad at the time were to take this to his father or anyone else, they would never be so supportive of him now."Canadras frowned. It was the truth. The old were blind to the young, and like men, covered the mistakes of their friends and families with such smoothness, at times it seemed even the smallest bit of corruption never existed.

"Then why did you not tell me when I came of age? Nearly a hundred years ago!" Eleniel snapped, no longer drowsy. Merc, Canadras, and Amras jumped away from her as she climbed out of bed swiftly. Her tight black leggings and cotton shirt still on her person, and her dark hair was down and wavier than ever. Her green eyes flashed with anger and hurt, it seemed she was experiencing more and more that today.

Amras shrugged. "I suppose we forgot. We were all separated for years El, you must remember. For any one of us to tell you required the others to finish, so naturally we were going to tell you when you at least attempted to piece it together. We _never_ thought that what has been done to you would have ever happened. Ada did not become so cruel and hateful until he had learnt of naneth's secret."

"That is a sorry excuse!" Eleniel yelled. "You _forgot_? What was naneth to Rissien? To Teneth, before they married?"

"She was everything to Rissien and yet nothing to Teneth. Teneth and Elenithil were married because their own parents thought it suitable, arranged marriages do not require couples to love each other Eleniel." It was Legolas, entering the room, frowning. He looked troubled, the happiness that was in his eyes days before was now gone and replaced. "Sit Eleniel, you are causing a scene."

"I'll cause as much of a scene as I want." She huffed. "Why don't you go and find your own new love Princeling, I'm sure there is much wedding detail you and _Lady_ Norstariel have to discuss." She was quiet after the look he threw her. Disappointment and disgust for one second flashed in his eyes and it was enough to make her sit down and stay quiet.

"I have come to apologize," Legolas started emotionless, choosing to ignore her hurtful inquiries. Eleniel did not respond nor look at him. "What my father has said to you is unacceptable, especially for someone such as you."

"So now you acknowledge me by my status alone, my lord?" her voice trembled and tears welled in her eyes. After what Thranduil had said, all the horrible things he was going to say, after stating the truth, Legolas was the last person she wanted to see or speak with.

Legolas nodded. "I must."

"I had a status before finding out who my real father was, yet you never acknowledged me by it until now." Eleniel argued.

"Things are different," He sighed. "I have come to apologize for… allowing you to think this could have ever happened. I am at fault for allowing this to go on for so long."

"LEGOLAS!" came four simultaneous cries, though Legolas noted only one. One that secretly broke his heart, one that he knew now it was impossible to hope for.

Eleniel pleaded. She didn't care, if you could not love then let him remain her friend, she begged. " Legolas…" Eleniel clasped his hand tightly, green eyes searching for his brilliant blue ones to meet hers. "_Ha um garo na sin __pâd, dartha mellon-nin – meleth-nin! Car ú echad im auta le._"

"Eleniel…" Legolas shook his head. "It does. This is for you."

"How," Eleniel felt the need to hit him, to make him understand, to even make her understand what he was doing. "How is this for me? Pain? Is that what you wish to give me Legolas, pain?" She tried to whisper with some kind of force but her voice she heard, was softening with each word.

"No, I will never wish that to anyone." He said calmly. "I am bound to my father Eleniel-" There was a sudden knock and they turned to see Norstariel and Sidhion standing together. Norstariel walked into the room, noting Eleniel's teary and torn apart expression. She smiled at Legolas.

"Lunch is ready my lord, I have been asked to come and find you." Her angelic voice sounded smug and content. Eleniel glared at her, shrugging off one of her brothers strong hands to hold her in place. She had no strength to even strike at her new cousin, she could only stand there and watch her smile. The very person who stole away her happiness stood a few feet from her face and Eleniel could do nothing about it. Norstariel looked over and smiled at Eleniel, "You know you are not allowed to be anywhere near the Prince whilst he is in the same room as you."

"I know very well what I can and cannot do, Norstariel." Eleniel snapped. "Perhaps Legolas will tell you later that it was _he_ who entered my rooms."

"Either way, you are _not _permitted to speak with his highness until we are announced." Norstariel smirked. "If he still wishes to speak to an unrated, sarcastic, cynical –"

"Enough Norstariel, you have said enough." Legolas said firmly. "Come, we take our leave. Enough has been said today, you need not add onto it, understood?" Legolas' eyes barred down into hers, Norstariel still wore her smile.

"Of course my Lord." She answered, slipping her arm onto his and waited.

"Come," He said. "Canadras, Amras, Merc… Eleniel." He nodded to each, eyes lingering on Eleniel and then left. Eleniel sank onto her bed, the numbness she had felt earlier returned in steadily growing pulses.

"Leave me, please." She said quietly and heard the door of her room close, leaving it colder and emotionless than ever. Eleniel curled into a ball on her bed, her head falling with grace onto the soft pillows, crumbling something beneath her. Sitting up, Eleniel grabbed the piece of crumbled paper she had laid on. Carefully opening it to read, she gasped. If her heart could hurt anymore, it had never had felt so hopeless and hopeful at the same time. Eleniel threw the paper carelessly, and cried. Its words running through her confused mind at a rapid pace, making her almost sick.

_Meet me tonight by the river by the old bridge where we used to play. I wish to talk to you, ban or not. You must know what I have to tell you. Please, I beg of you Eleniel._

_Laeg Las_

_p.s. El, __ista im faeg an na marta._

Eleniel fell asleep, her dreams troubled and pained.

* * *

Translation:

Naneth : Mother

Pilindiel – an arrow (Adan's wife)

Almárëa – Blessed (Adan and Pilindiel's child)

Anna hain menya melleth na hain : Give our love to them

Melui olor muinthel : Sweet dreams sister

Raug – demon

Ha um garo na sin pâd, dartha mellon-nin – meleth-nin! Car ú echad im auta le : It doesn't have to be this way! Stay, my friend – my love. Please, do not make me leave you.

Ista im faeg an na marta : El, know I never meant for this to happen.


	15. Asking Forgiveness

Chapter 15: Asking Forgiveness

Eleniel tossed and turned in her sleep. Screaming at one point of the night then turned to hushed crying, then silence, and then she repeated her cycle for several more hours. Once her company had left her room, Eleniel had fallen asleep and not awakened since. The crumpled parchment laid by her head, forgotten. Dinner and had gone and passed though Estel and his brothers had tried many attempts to wake her, nothing seemed to work. They left a plate of food, wine, and water on a table across from her bed and left. Dreams of her father, her mother, her brothers, Teneth, Legolas, all those she cared and loved for flashed through her head in one painful blur. If misery had wings, she thought, it would have carried her across all of Middle-Earth and back home to Mirkwood millions of times. Each trip added a new wound to her increasingly frail body. After what seemed like hours, coolness touched her skin, calmness washed over her heated and restless body. By the midnight hour, her shouting and screaming had quieted to just whimpers and crying. She was unaware to the presence beside her.

_____________

"_Naneth… no, please!" _Eleniel whimpered, curling onto her side. Legolas sat beside her, her head in his lap as he pressed a cool cloth to her forehead. _"Please, stay. Nana…Ada…" _Suddenly she was quiet, her tears still spilled like tiny streams from her closed eyes. This was her routine for the last four hours. Violent tossing and screaming, increasing to cries for her mother and father and brothers, at one point even himself, then whimpers, then loud cries, then nothing for long intervals of time afterwards. And for all that time, Legolas had sat beside her with comforting words and strong embraces and a cool compress to keep down the slight temperature building. She was covered in sweet and looked pained. It killed him to know he had caused such a look. There was a knock at the door and he looked up. The three sons of Elrond entered, worried and pale for their friend. Estel did not look at Legolas, only glared at the blankets. Legolas' being in Eleniel's room could cause even more trouble if any were to find out.

"How is she?" Elrohir asked quietly, coming up to the high mounted bed.

"Better, the screaming has stopped for the time being." Legolas sighed. "Perhaps they should not have spoken to her about Rissien and Elenithil tonight. It was not a story her delicate form could handle at the moment."

Estel looked up sharply. "She's been denied the truth, even by you, for more than a few short centuries Legolas. Her stress is not wholly caused by the learning of her true birthright, but why you as well." He snapped at the prince.

"Estel, it is hard enough without blaming each other for past mistakes. I trust Legolas has learned what his actions and those of his father, have done and is very much regretting them." Legolas nodded firmly in agreement. "Eleniel is strong and she will recover. She is too proud to not do so in a situation like this. Laying down on her back would only please the few that wish to see her quieted." Elladan spoke, pacing the room at its length.

"Elladan is right we have bigger problems for the moment. Eleniel is bound to recover, if not with a new side of resentment for some of you." Elrohir shot Legolas a sorry look. They all knew what kind of temper Eleniel would have with him once she recovered. "Our only concern right now should be how to stop this engagement." Estel and Legolas looked up at the twins in horror.

"What?" they answered simultaneously.

Elladan walked over to the side of the bed that Legolas sat on. Carefully he drew the prince off the bed and made him stand before him. Elladan and Legolas were exactly the same height yet for elves, the origins of their families was a plain a day and as different as night. Legolas was a Silvian elf and Elrohir and Elladan were of the Noldor and Quenya, their mother and father differing. Elladan placed a hand on each of Legolas' shoulders, staring at the blonde haired prince with his round brown eyes. Legolas noted the kinship, the brotherly affection he felt for him. They were in some way, like his brothers and were another way, there for him when his true brothers could not be. "Legolas," Elladan spoke slowly, switching from the common tongue to their language. "Car le mîl Norstariel?"

Legolas was taken aback by the shock of the question. He answered, "Le ista im umin."

"I do, but I have a plan and it will not work nor make any sense if you do not stand by what your heart tells you, mellon-nin." Elladan explained, smiling a little.

"Mana car le lîn gûr treneri le?" Estel asked quietly, coming away from his secluded corner and asking pointedly to what could have been or sometimes entirely seemed like, his immortal twin.

"It has told me often my feeling for Eleniel, and the consequences of ever loving such a gentle creature." Legolas turned away from his friends to stare down at Eleniel's broken spirited figure. "Somehow I have always known that the day that I did confess my true feelings for Eleniel, that Ada would not be happy in the least bit about it. And now you know why I have thought such thoughts."

"This is your choice Legolas, not the king's. Your mother never once believed in arranged marriages and you and your brothers have kept such a memory of her alive." Elrohir soothed. "Now away from these saddening thoughts, what would it take to clear Eleniel's heritage?"

"That is easy enough," Legolas smiled. "You would need confirmation from Eleniel's father, but old Rissien's diaries and any old scripts we have in the palace's archives should be sufficient enough." Legolas answered thoughtfully.

"Do we have a chance of finding any witnesses besides your brothers?" Estel suggested hopefully.

Legolas shook his head. "Teneth took care of all the witnesses as his first acts against the Valar and his people."

"Teneth has done much indeed to ensure Eleniel's true existence remains unheard of." Elladan muttered blackly.

"Yes, that was his intention Elladan," Legolas agreed quietly. "The scrolls and personal effects of deceased soldiers are kept under lock and key, and are guarded heavily. I or my brothers will have to acquire them and that with a notification from our father."

"Would Telegalad willing forge a letter in your father's name that will allow us to enter the archives?" Estel asked eagerly. Now his night was turning into an adventure, his youthfulness shined in his face as he saw the excitement of liberating his friend from a most unwanted future.

"If you ask and explain your intentions, I see why not."

"Then we will start tonight, when we will be least expected." Elrohir smiled. "Legolas can stay here with Eleniel while we go gather Sidhion and Telegalad and storm the rooms below the palace!" he declared loudly, causing his friend and brothers to laugh. Legolas looked relieved by his assigned duty. "She will wake soon Legolas and you must tell what we plan to do and there will be no stopping us. She _must _understand or it will be all our heads!"

"I know," Legolas answered earnestly as he stared down at Eleniel's softened, paled face. "She will be informed by time you return, I swear it." Elladan and Elrohir nodded. Estel though, saw the questions running across his friends face as if were a naked man caught running blindly through his town.

"Do not run away my little princeling. If your heart is true then Eleniel will see it. Although," Aragorn smirked, lifting his tunic and tossing a small sheathed knife onto the bed in front of him. "I'd keep that close if I were you. She is _horribly_ violent in a bad mood."

Legolas sighed. "Then it is nothing less than I deserve. I had asked her to come and meet me earlier tonight by the river in the midst of the forest, but obviously I have stressed her to the point of unconscious torture."

"Nay, not torture mellon-nin, just something a little worse than heartache." Estel smiled kindly, despite his agreement with the elf.

"It's still torture Estel, no matter how you look at it."

"I was helping you. You should take the hand when it is offered to you." Estel grumbled turning his back mockingly on his friend.

"Please don't," said a strained voice, sitting up on the bed. A cold look hung in her eyes as she looked at each of them. "If anyone is going to help him, it's going to be me, and that is to be finding his grave with all his other ancestors." She growled.

"Now Eleniel, you're in enough trouble as it is. Killing the youngest prince isn't going to help your case." One of the twins commented, though the obvious amusement in their voice wasn't helping Legolas much.

"If you would let me explain there will not be a need to bury my body tonight." He said cautiously.

"Wrong, there will be." Eleniel hissed. "For all your charmed words Legolas Greenleaf, I have been a fool to believe them." She turned to the sons of Elrond with the ferocity of her anger. "Leave us!" and as commanded they fled the room. The door of her inner bedroom slammed shut. The room instantly filled with their trapped emotions. The only divider between them was the innocently white dressed bed.

Legolas began first, "Let me explain."

"No."

"Please, Eleniel. Your very life could depend upon it, and those possible of your friends."

"No, I have had enough of your lies and as for those you have sucked in as well, then that is their fault and not mine. I will hear no more of your lies Legolas and I will see no more of you!" Eleniel snapped. "Leave me." She turned out onto the balcony of her room and ignored him. Legolas followed her outside, surprised that she had not done something yet that she would regret later.

"If you will not speak to me, then hear me." She looked about to protest but stopped herself, he began again. "Yesterday afternoon my father called a meeting, on top of the several that I had been attending with Telegalad and Sidhion about Marhaus and yourself." He noticed her flinch at the mention of her ex-fiancé's name. "I went as ordered and found my father and Telegalad already seated. Telegalad had no idea for what Ada was calling such a meeting for, so we waited patiently. When he spoke to explain he asked me about my upcoming crowning, or coming of age, because in six days or by the end of this festival depending on my father, I am to be announced as the fourth heir born to the Mirkwood throne. A true Prince of Mirkwood and the fourth son of King Thranduil, of the once known Greenwood.

At first I did not understand, though six days from now would sorrowfully be my two-hundred and twenty-first year upon this Earth, but Telegalad did, and he panicked and began to plead for it also happened to him and Sidhion. My brothers do not fear much, for it takes much indeed to scare us away from what we believe is right. Like our mother, we believe in finding our own ways through Middle-Earth. We do not contentedly practice being princes of this realm, though we love it. Instead of ruling it, we would rather _live_ with it. Naneth also believed in _mîl_ - love, finding it on our own too. Of course she loved Ada, but she did not rightly agree with arrange marriages, she hated the idea and fought Ada tooth and nail when Feredir was near his crowning days, so says Telegalad." He paused to look at Eleniel, she looked as if she was trying so hard to conceal that fact that she was listening to his story, hanging onto every word in hope. _If it is hope she wishes for_, he thought, _then it is hope she shall get_. "Telegalad was engaged the night of his crowning, same with Sidhion. Telegalad married almost right away, he was lucky that he married Betrilas, your friend and his, and that they had a close friendship before then. Or even that she did have strong feelings for him-"

"She was thrilled when he asked her to marry him," Eleniel commented quietly, smiling slightly. "She ran into my rooms sometime near midnight, screaming. I thought she had been hurt because she was crying. She was on patrol too, and he just got so suddenly nervous she said, that he couldn't be subtle about it."

Legolas chuckled. "There isn't much subtle about either of my brothers. But he was lucky, so was Sid – though he has _yet _to even propose interest in marrying Anyia."

"He will. They are inseparable when they are together. Your brothers hold dearly their privacy, bringing someone else into it is hard for them." Eleniel turned to him and smiled a shy smile. Legolas grimaced, he had not seen that particular smile nor had he been the one receiving it in many years. "Continue you Legolas and I will forget my animosity momentarily." Legolas nodded and continued.

"My brothers have been lucky is what I am saying. But they do not enjoy arrange marriages, the idea is offending to them. It is but one more way higher power can take away our will. It is not so bad amongst our quiet people but in the mortal world, thus power is abused. _This_," Legolas lifted his arm up and jabbed at his wrist, gripping with two long fingers a thin band of silver. Eleniel gasped and glared. "_This_ is like taking away our independence. Or it is, and is leaving us with little room to maneuver."

"That piece of metal does not help your case Legolas," Eleniel snapped. "If anything, it might have just made it all the more worse."

Legolas gave an exasperated sigh. Suddenly Eleniel felt a hard pressure on her arms and began to struggle within Legolas' iron gasp. She knew it was impossible, he was stronger and taller. She would have been able to escape but not in her weakened state for the moment. "Let go."

"No, not until you see my point!"

Eleniel growled, "Your point? So what you're having an arrange marriage, it still matters little me. You have still lied to me about your feelings, Legolas! And I do _not_ forgive you that. What was that kiss we shared?" She glared up at him, the shock and hurt shouting in his eyes told she was stepping toe after toe over the line of sanity for him, but she could care less. "What am I to you? Every night that I have been with you these last few decades, every night that you have ever embraced me; I have had to constantly remind myself that you cannot and will not be someone to call mine. I would never have thought our families so different and yet so closely tied before this night, but before this night, before any of this ever happened, this festival, I had different reasons as to why you would never be mine. Reasons I have spent perhaps a century or more debating and having trouble _making_ myself believe for the better of us two! I thought Teneth was my father; you or anyone else has failed to tell me the truth. I thought that involving myself further with you, would cause deaths or some mayhem to our realm. But now! Look at us now Legolas!" Legolas looked nowhere else but her pleading, crying eyes. Her whimpering lips and her tiny body thoroughly shaking with rage while she struggled to continue with her righteous speech to him. She continued, "Look at us… I am free, by the truth of who I am and who I may call my true father. I _am_ one of the high nobles now. I _can_ be with you now, and when I had found that out my heart lifted as if it were weighed down by chains and grief. But then you show up with Norstariel, a woman who I now learn is a cousin of mine, as your announced fiancée! After I had partially shared my feelings with you, savored your lips upon mine! After all this… Legolas, you expect me to feel _sorry_ for you? You expect me to welcome you back into my life, back into the chambers of my breaking heart, with open arms? I think not. I think you-" Her breath held short as she felt the pair of familiar soft lips upon hers. Moving aggressively, looking for a response. Her mind acted on its own, though she did not want to, she answered his kiss with equal passion. She suddenly found herself entangled with Legolas' body. His strong arms wrapped around her, caressing her back. Her hands in his hair, around his neck, his face. Even forbidden, knowing her exile would be next if they were caught, they could not stop themselves from revealing the truth of the matter. They could not deny each other their love. After several long minutes, they broke apart panting.

"Never," Legolas growled hoarsely, his face as flushed as hers. "_Never_ in so many words, say I do not love you. You have not the slightest idea of how much I have wished to throw this ridiculous piece of jewelry that binds me to Norstariel into the nearest fire. I have only ever wished to be with you. Please, I beg of your forgiveness Eleniel. If I could, I would marry you today, this minute! If I could I would tell Norstariel _everything_ I have been meaning to say to her, and none of it is pleasant nor anything should I ever tell a woman. "

Eleniel frowned, "If you could…"

"And I will." Legolas hugged her to him tightly. "Estel and the twins are going to clear your name, and when it is cleared then we will be free to live, together." He smiled down on her, though he saw it was not returned.

"The festival ends in five days Legolas, what if they cannot make a case by then? This needs to go to the Council of Generals for a decision, and your father is most definitely going to want to be a part of it."

"If I know those three as I do, then nothing is going to stop them. They will find something, I promise you Eleniel, they will find something to help you."

"You make a lot of promises Prince; I only hope you can keep them." Eleniel whispered. Legolas did not answer her, but the question hung in the air around them. Would he be able to keep his promise to her? Would they really be free to love each other as they wished? He hoped, and that was all he had on his side for the moment.

"Does this mean you have forgiven me?" Legolas whispered into her hair. They had been holding each other for awhile, Legolas supporting a majority of Eleniel's weight because she was still too weak from her wound and too much stress tired her quickly. He wasn't entirely sure if she had fallen asleep there with him.

But an audible sigh slipped through her lips. She leaned away from him, tilting her head up to close the several inch gap between their faces. Elves were naturally tall beings, it was not uncommon to see a five foot eight, or taller elleth compared to the mortal women's height of five foot to five foot five inches. Humans were short, Eleniel found herself thinking. She would _hate_ to be so short! But Eleniel stared up into Legolas' concerning face, noticing she had yet to answer his question. She smiled once, wider than she had smiled all evening, perhaps all week! And jumped in his arms suddenly to only have her lips touch his again. For several minutes Legolas held her there, at first spinning her around and smiling, quietly chuckling. He was so relieved to see her so happy again, even more so that it was he who had made her smile so brightly again.

"Does that answer your question?" She whispered quietly.

"I believe it does." Legolas smiled. Eleniel suddenly yawned and felt the drowsiness of her days resurface. "I think you need rest."

"Me thinks-" She yawned wider and louder this time. "-not."

"Yes, very convincing my love." Legolas chuckled, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her back into her room, tucking her under the covers and crawling under the covers beside her, stripping away his tunic and cotton shirt to expose his toned and glowing torso. Eleniel stared, the thought of sleeping evaporated from her mind.

"_Mana_?" Legolas asked suddenly, taking her face in his hands worriedly. She had suddenly paled, her eyes wide. She looked in pain, though any tone lighter than this pale and her would have thought her to be a corpse. She was cold too, her skin nonexistent of its natural warmth. "What's wrong?! Are you in pain?"

Eleniel shook her head. "No, no pain… Just… amazed? If that should be the word to sum up my emotions." She answered meekly. Legolas looked at her once questionably and then burst out into laughter. She blushed.

"Amazed?" He smiled. "You have nearly seen me without all of my clothes, you and Betrilas' wicked ways have sadly stolen the innocence of your eyes my love – and hers!" He grinned mischievously.

"That wasn't … what … I meant really…" Eleniel grumbled, slipping under the covers further and hiding her face. She was being shy, Legolas laughed to himself, he had never seen her make such a retreat in his life! Especially not around him, her pride was much too great. He peeled away the sheets that lay on top of her face. Eleniel laid flat on her back, her head touching just the base of her piled pillows, as she stared up at him with round eyes. Her loomed over her, blocking the light of the few candles lit on the stand on his side of the bed. One of his arms trapped her beneath him on her right side with her left side was caught beneath his hips as he sat up and laughed.

"I do believe you like getting yourself trapped by me." He smirked.

"I am too weak to over throw you yet. Give it time Legolas, and you will see the next time this happens, you will be on that floor." She glared.

"Are you saying there is going to be a next time for this?" He leaned down, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Perhaps…" she laughed as she found her lips on hers again and his weight accidently forgotten when he moved his supporting to cup her face. Eleniel let out a loud 'oof!' before being absorbed by their growing kiss. Before she knew it, she was out of breath, and Legolas had shifted to snuff out the candles. His lips found hers again and so did sweeter dreams.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I have been really busy with school! Well, I hope you enjoyed!

Translations:

Car le mîl Norstariel: Do you love Norstariel?

Le ista im umin: You know I don't.

Mana car le lîn gûr treneri le: What does your hear tell you?


	16. Idle Talk

**Chapter 16: Idle Talk**

A/N – Disclaimer for the following: I love this poem from The Singing by Alison Croggon. I do believe it puts this chapter into perfect perspective. This is the only time I will use reference from another other author's books, and this short bit belongs only to Alison Croggon and her other works. I am using parts of it, so please when reading this keep in mind that it is _basically_ foreshadowing the entire chapter and others to come… I _really_ don't want flames so, keep an open mind! :)

* * *

"…_I shall not be daunted. Though he attack with his mighty armies,_

_though he strikes with iron and fire, with all his grievous weapons, _

_Even should he turn his deadly eye upon me, fear will not defeat me._

_I will arise, and he will be shaken where he stands, and his sword_

_will be shivered in the dust._

_For he is blind and knows nothing of love, and it will be love that defeats him."_

_-The Singing, by Alison Croggon _

____________________

Eleniel laid curled up on her side. Her head spun and her stomach ached. Too much pressure on her body, she thought. She didn't mind though, the cause of her head spinning and her stomach to hurt so bad lay beside her, quietly breathing and relaxed. She admired Legolas' sleeping form. Compared to their usual tense manner, hostile over the last few days, he was even more beautiful and princely than when he was awake. The scars wars and battles had left on his torso, Eleniel counted, were in the high numbers. She could count visibly, thirty-five long white stitch marks on his chest and stomach, and even more she felt on his back. The thought made her frown, sadden a little, but she agreed the fragments of past battles marked upon his body were what proved him worthy enough of his title, his name, and it made up a rather large part of his personality, she noticed. He had learned the utmost control and patience over his temper and thoughts through such events. Unlike her, oh _so_ unlike herself!

Eleniel smiled, sliding over to Legolas. She let one finger gently trace a curious scar on his chest, starting from his collar bone and ending a few inches before is relaxed abdomen muscles. It must have been recent; the thin fragments of thread and bruising were still there. The wound itself was healed but it seemed the muscle was just starting too. Eleniel let her finger slid up and down the scar softly, almost in a teasing manner, making sure just the very tip of her finger touched his smooth, soft skin. Suddenly she felt her hand stop, she hadn't been paying attention really to what she was doing. She turned back to Legolas, finding he was awake and that his own large hand had grasped hers, lovingly.

"Maer aur," He whispered, kissi ng her hand. "Did you not sleep?"

Eleniel shook her head. "No, I could not." She smiled. "Though I assume you slept quite well, and here you accused Estel of sleeping like a rock!"

Legolas laughed. "Nay, I am an elf. We _do not_ sleep like trolls do on a winter's night!"

"Well apparently you do my love, because I have trying nearly an hour to wake you." She teased, poking his side lightly. Legolas grinned, pulling her down to kiss her.

"We must get up…" Legolas growled against her lips, though he found he couldn't seem to separate himself from her. So much for self-control, he thought.

"And if I say I do not wish to…" Eleniel pulled away enough to give him what he knew to be her most mischievous look she could manage. It also meant he was in trouble and doubt there wouldn't be much chance of winning any kind of argument soon.

"I'd say… as you wish _nin bereth_." He sighed, pulling her closer if possible.

"Good answer." She chuckled, and the room grew quiet. Nothing but them existed for the moment. There was nothing to worry about now. Their feelings were known to each other, years of hiding strong emotions physically burst out of their bodies now, out of their mouths as their words had turned from a heated argument to passionate admittance. Eleniel could have said she could feel her heart healing, the broken fragments Norstariel and Legolas (regretfully, Legolas) had scattered across MiddleEarth, slowly finding their way back into her wounded chest and fitting back together like a perfect puzzle. She was content to be in his arms, she could think of nothing more or better she could possibly ask for.

Legolas felt his guilt slip away. The conscious mind that repeatedly told him he did not deserved such a soul he had helped destroy, nearly murder at one point. It constantly screamed his guilt, but now he found it quieted by Eleniel's forgiveness for his mistakes and his own forgiveness for himself. If all worked out, he thought, there could be a chance for them. If Estel and his brothers and the twins... then it suddenly hit him. Legolas groaned, the magnificent stupor that clouded his mind vanished and his rational thinking returned. They were in trouble. In the time since he had woken and spoken his good morning, Eleniel could be found beneath him, dazed and passionately filled with love for him. He looked down at her, breaking off their kiss, everything about her yelled the words she could not say or did not know how to say, paragraphs he could have summed into a single three lettered sentence:_ Im __mîl le._ Suddenly Legolas felt the rational part of himself slip away again; looking at her made him forget the realistic things he wanted –_needed_- to say. Legolas lowered himself, finding Eleniel's lips again.

"Did you hear the bells?" Eleniel said suddenly, pulling away briefly. There was a panic in her face that startled him. Had there been any bells for the soldiers to wake? It was well past dawn…

"No, but this is the celebration of torments. Mirkwood did win the Sword competition last night. I would assume our people would be sleeping off those well earned hangovers." He smiled. They both silently decided that on such occasion's elves were not the kind of folk amongst MiddleEarth that should _ever_ consume so much alcohol in one night, as they were sure many of their friends had done last evening, especially King Thranduil's strong wines.

"In that case, I would not expect any kind of alarm clock for a few more hours. Maybe not even until the afternoon!" Eleniel laughed. "How dearly I would love to see your brother's drunk!"

Legolas laughed too. "And I to see yours!"

"Debiis and Merc would kill the other seven of them." Eleniel smirked. "Not to say that Debiis and Merc weren't drinking either, they probably were too."

"I'd love to see Estel drunk." Legolas smiled, Eleniel noticing the silliness behind it.

"He's mortal, easy enough."

"He's one of the Dúnedain."

"He still has a mortal body, Legolas. No exceptions."

"I suppose not, I shall pass on our thoughts to the twins. They see him much more than we do." Legolas pressed his forehead down on hers and smiled. "Then again, that could end badly now that I think of it."

"Aren't you thoughtful this morning." Eleniel laughed. "Worry not for young Estel, he'll recover no matter."

"Speaking of recovery, what of you?"

"Sore…" She blushed. Of course her stomach still hurt, but she hurt it a better way. Eleniel reached up and brought his lips to hers for what could have been the millionth time that morning, the kiss deepening with each passing second. She suddenly heard him groan again.

"Mana?"

"We need to get up El…" He muttered.

"Why?" She gave him a confused look. The only words she caught from his mumbling were 'trouble' and 'brothers would kill me'. She put two and two together and giggled. "Didn't you send _all_ of them on a little mission in the archives this morning?"

Legolas looked up and Eleniel gapped, she didn't expect a heated expression. She was only teasing. "Only my brothers and Estel's, Eleniel. Look, look what we've done!"

Eleniel frowned. "Yes, but you cannot cry over split milk Legolas. What's done is done, so long as no one finds out, we are safe."

"That's not what I meant Eleniel." He glared. Eleniel gasped, then groaned, then sighed. She could hit him for ruining her wonderful mood. "We might as well have just jumped from the fire and into pit of Mount Doom!"

"Then pray to the Valar that what you are _clearly _thinking isn't true!" Eleniel snapped. "We are not going to die from… well, whatever you want to call what happened this morning. Of course there will be consequences, but _you_ are making this into a huge ordeal. I doubt it will amount to _that_." She glared.

"And what happens if you are…." He could bring himself to say the word. Legolas could clearly now envision his death to be extremely painful, at the hands of her brothers and possibly his own, not to forget Estel and the Twins. Oh yes, he was nearly certain he would die soon and it would not be glorious either.

"Legolas." Eleniel growled. "I am _not_…." She shook head, the word just didn't seem to be able to force its way out of her mouth. She tried to think of herself, huge and round. Pregnant. She shuddered, dear Valar she could hardly think herself a suitable mother!

"See! You can't even say it!" Legolas pointed out aggressively.

"Neither can you!" She snapped. "Pray Legolas that the Valar bypasses your little idea here, or I swear on my father's grave I will hurt you. I do not want to be a mother. Ever."

"I don't think the Valar has any control over things like this… " Legolas grumbled. Eleniel slapped him

"I hate you." She muttered.

"No you don't," His silly smile had returned, though he rubbed the sore side of his cheek. He didn't begrudge her the hit, he decided he had indeed put his foot in his mouth. "You hate the reality I just showed you though."

"Same thing."

"It is not, but I won't argue." He sighed, looking down at her narrowed eyes and furrowed brow. He kissed his gently. "_Mennai ilu __téra ad nin bereth, sen ú lerta bo bad_."

Eleniel pushed him away, glaring. "Do not make promises Legolas, such as one as big as calling me your _bereth_." She hissed. Eleniel found herself kissed again, it was not gentle and sweet but urgent and reason filled. There was meaning, a message he wished to convey to her and she had received it loud and clear.

"I mean to keep my promise for I have full faith in my brothers, yours, and the twins."

"Yes, but do they had faith in you Prince Legolas, son of Thranduil. And you Lady Eleniel, Rissien's daughter?" Growled a new voice filled with a harshness and surprise. Legolas and rolled off of Eleniel quickly, both of them slipping their hands behind their pillows simultaneously, reaching for hidden knives they kept nearby at all times. Being both enrolled soldiers in Thranduil's army (title or no), being trained in combat and experiencing such horrors in the world such as war, left them to bring some of their skills of protection where ever they went. Even in sleep. Turning quickly, both Legolas and Eleniel raised their weapons to the open door of Eleniel's room. Eleniel gasped and lowered her knife, ashamed.

"Maur aur muinthel."

* * *

Translations:

Maur aur: Good morning.

Nin bereth: my queen

Im mîl le: I love you.

Mana?: What?

Mennai ilu téra ad nin bereth, sen ú lerta bo bad: Until everything is right again my queen, this cannot go on.

Maur aur muinthel: Good morning sister.

Translations:

Maer aur: Good morning.

lvë car garo presta, meleth-nin: We do have a problem, my love.

An im avo mer cuia cuil-nin edna le: For I don't want to live my life without you.


	17. The Letters

Chapter 17: The Letters

"Maur aur Debiis," Eleniel whispered quietly, pulling the white sheet a little tighter to her chest. She blushed. Brothers or no, this was not a sight she wished anyone to see. Eleniel saw her two eldest brothers standing beside the door, Debiis and Adan, and Legolas' eldest brother, Telegalad, standing with them as well. Debiis walked towards them, stopping a few feet away from the bed. He looked a mixture of disgust and shock. The expressions wavered over each other as if he could not make up his mind.

"What have you two done?" One of them whispered, Eleniel and Legolas dared not to look at any of the three.

"Legolas," Telegalad spoke sharply, not looking at his youngest brother. He pointed to the open balcony doors. "Outside, _si_." His eyes narrowed his with his last command. Legolas obeyed, quickly pulling on his trousers, leaving Eleniel to the mercy of her eldest siblings. She gulped; Debiis was the least known amongst them to be forgiving. Adan was just the same.

"Manen le?" Debiis hissed.

_______

"…I'll kill him…"

"Relax Amras," Merc rolled his eyes. "You are not going to kill anyone, let that be the Prince or our sister."

Amras glared at his brother, relax? He thought. Not on his life, "Relax? You want me to relax after learning what just happened?"

"If it means you will stop yelling at me, then yes I do."

"No, I will not. Look what they've been _caught_ doing Merc! Are you telling me you have no wishes to be angry with either of them?" Amras barked, pacing the inner rooms of Eleniel's chamber. He, Merc, and Canadras were cramped together by a small couch along with Elrohir, Elladan, Estel and Sidhion on another. Debiis, Adan and Telegalad and gone into Eleniel's bed chamber to get their youngest siblings. The furious yelling was making Estel's head hurt. No one he knew had ever used the language of the Elves in such a brutal way, it felt like a violation on nature itself.

"Did you honestly expect something else from them? After nearly two hundred years of denial, could you live like they have and not caved it? I'm surprised they haven't sooner. Certainly would have saved us all the trouble now." Sidhion sighed, finally stepping in after hearing enough from the Moonwood brothers. "Be realistic, if it were not for the fact that they have been too stubborn for their own good and thought that a relationship would be their undoing all these years, this or at least a proper relationship would have happened a long time ago. Are you telling me all your foresight and all your teasing, was just that, nonsense and teasing? Have you no wish for your own sister's happiness or my brother's for that matter? Be ashamed of your selfish thoughts. They have lived lives no elf should be subjected too, lied and cheated out of happiness. We are a peaceful folk, you lot bickering like so is a disgrace in itself!" Sidhion cried out, his distaste for their side of the argument was evident enough through his voice. He loved his brother and he loved Eleniel, their happiness together was all he had ever wished for.

The three brothers that sat across from him looked ashamed. _Good,_ Sidhion smirked,_ they ought too. Eleniel deserves some sort of happiness._ Merc spoke first. "You know what happens when this sought of thing goes on…"

Sidhion nodded. "Aye, I do. But by then they can be engaged and then no one will be the wiser. We've everything we need to ensure that."

"But will it be enough?" Another of them whined. Sidhion held a finger to his lips to silence him. The doors to Eleniel's room were opening. Time for the show, he thought.

Debiis and Telegalad walked out of the room with Legolas behind him, Eleniel attached to him by their hands, Adan followed after them. They were ordered to sit and did so without complaint or looking at the rest of their company.

"Well," Debiis sighed. "They're informed of the danger, be assured of that. If you have any reason to further accuse them then speak now, but know every topic about this has been covered." The room grew quiet and Legolas and Eleniel awaited the criticism they knew was coming. Only problem was, it never came.

"I think the eldest of us have been wise enough to speak, and I trust they did in fact cover everything for us." Merc sighed. "Let this rest for now, we will deal with it when it is otherwise convenient."

Eleniel's head shot up as she stared at her brothers. "You found something?" The words 'otherwise convenient' to her meant there was something _else_ they wished to speak of. Though no doubt she thought, she would hear about their morning later again that day.

Debiis nodded. "We found several documents and journals, along with something else that when brought to court, none can deny it."

"Mana ha?" Legolas looked up at them too. If they could find anything to clear Eleniel's name, their future would be secured. Nothing could come between pure fact and reason. Estel walked forward, kneeling before his two friends. The youth of his face reminded both Eleniel and Legolas that he was mortal, that this love for a human companion in which they felt for him, would soon leave them. Soon separate from them in another world they could not follow. Estel turned to Eleniel, placing a roll of parchment in her hands. He bowed his head and stood.

Slowly she read aloud, the characters of their language were smudged and faded but legible enough for her sharp eyes, "_…I leave her to the care of capable hands. I leave her to love. To the witness of my king, I know not his intentions. For a child of our kin, so rare to be born, so few to a generation, I fear the worst. The son of Menithen has learned of our betrayal, I have been summoned. I write for what could be my last touch with this pen. I know my place, nay I know my future now rests upon the rage of my fellow companion. For who knew love could bare such evil fruits, create such hateful thoughts. I wonder if that is love that Teneth claims he has for Elenithil. I have not seen her since she brought our daughter to me the first night of this festival, six weeks old. I have never seen such beauty, in her or the laes. And I am proud she is mine, the daughter of legacy, Elenithil called her. But now, she shall not have such a title or life. Now, I know her fate as well as my own. I know the fate of my dear Elenithil, brave and true. Teneth was never forgiving, never one to hold back. Perhaps that was why he obtained such a stature. Cruel, yes he has always been known to be cruel. Amongst the graceful there is always a fault, and here I must lay down my pen. I am powerless to stop what may come. I am denied much if what I assume to happen, happens. An __mîl nin tolo na I __yessë atalantëa cuil an iell-nin. Let it be known, love is never separated even in death nor is ever wrong. I do not regret and I accept my fate. The stars shall watch the last child of the House of Orodreth, the only daughter of the eldest son. The Only daughter of Elenithil, Teneth-_ _vessë. Valar, asëa men…"_ There was a silence in the room as Eleniel trailed off, her eyes continuing to dart across the parchment but her lips never uttering a pained word. She drew in a breath, "From there Rissien ends his letter, but write for a future presences. He says: _should my daughter find this, know I am sorry for what has been stolen from you. Know we have been betrayed, even before our passing and your birth. Know that I do love you Eleniel Elarinya, Rissien-iel, Brennil a Perin Ithil._"

"So he knew then…" Estel spoke quietly, "He knew what would happen to them and to you."

Eleniel reread the parchment even after she had read it aloud to her friends and brothers. There was no stopping the tears that rushed from her eyes, dripping from her face to her lap. The truth was bitter, yet it might have been the only account of her birth in the acknowledgment of Rissien found in the archives of the King. Emotions rushed through her head creating a headache she wasn't entirely prepared for yet she pushed it aside to attempt to think more clearly.

"Are there others like this?" She asked quietly, her head bowed over the scroll. She felt Legolas' hands clasp hers, a small and gentle touch that managed to calm her.

"Yes, there are letters from your mother to Lord Rissien as well." Estel said, suddenly before her with a pile of aging parchment. "We found enough, I think."

"Letters?" Eleniel whispered. "What do they say?"

Telegalad placed a hand on her shoulder as he stood behind her, "Hain o le." Eleniel stood slowly, slipping her delicate hands out of Legolas' grip and lightly brushing off her friend's grasp on her shoulder. She nodded to them once and then left the room before any of them could stop her. Debiis and Amras made to follow her but were stopped by a soft "No," from Legolas. They looked at him with glares, as if he had dared once already to offend them and then a second to stop her.

"Legolas?" Telegalad ventured, of course the brother's would want an explanation of their halt. He offered an opportunity.

"Let her be for now, it's been a difficult morning." Legolas said quietly.

Adan snarled, "It would not be so difficult Greenleaf, if you hadn't dared to tou-"

"Enough, Adan. Enough." Sidhion sighed. "Legolas is right, leave Eleniel to her thoughts. She has little time to do so in the last few days. These letters are proof she can leave behind a world she hated, to venture into something new will be hard on her. The letters are the only remnants of her past and her parents. Let her have her time."

"She took them with her…" Debiis sighed.

"Yes, let her read them. They are sad and the only comfort for her is to deal with this herself, let her have peace Debiis, brothers."

Merc stood and yawned. "Well in that case Eleniel will be awhile, come let us eat and get some sleep."There was a murmur of agreement and yawning and movement as they all made to leave the room. Soon it was quiet and the three sons of Thranduil stood alone in Eleniel's room, frowning and poignant.

Telegalad sat beside his youngest brother, a mix of a sigh and yawn escaping his lips. "You should sleep. Valar knows you didn't last night."

Legolas glared at his oldest brother. He was certainly not in the mood for his teasing. "Worry about yourself Galad."

Sidhion laughed. "Leave him be Galad, like Eleniel he has much to think about."

"Yes, I do hope you like parenthood little brother." Telegalad stood, ruffling Legolas' hair. "Good luck."

"Must you?" Legolas sighed.

Telegalad shrugged. "You asked for this did you not? You might as well live with it. You would do the same, if you were in my position that is."

"No, if I were in your position I would have pity on the injured." Legolas rolled his eyes. Why could he not have simple brothers? Telegalad and Sidhion reminded him too much of the twins.

"Are you injured Legolas?" Telegalad narrowed his eyes, letting Legolas catch the full meaning of his brother's words. "Do not use your Eleniel as your sole weakness. She is not your shield you can simply hide behind. I have given you mercy and I have shown you pity with this matter, if I were father I doubt you would be sitting there now. I love you Laeg las, which is why I am compassionate towards this situation. Besides, we sort of expected it, or at least Sid here anticipated it. I was on the hoping you wouldn't until father calmed down side of it all."

"You always are."

Sidhion chuckled. "As I told the others, if you two weren't so stubborn and actually gave in to your emotions, this would not be a problem. Alas, it is now, but we will deal with it – after I get some food."

Legolas smiled. "Go then and eat, I'll be down soon."

"Do not go after her this time Laeg las," Sidhion called as he and Telegalad opened the door. --"Let her fight her own battles, she is strong enough on her own." Then they were gone and Legolas sank into a world of confusion and thought.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, school and what not get in the way of course, sorry. So this chapter is unforgivably short as will the next one because they're just little things that lead up the grand event! They story is almost finish, so I'm working on this little plot line here! Alright, Read and Review please ( I know this chapter isn't one of the best, sorry again). So commentary is welcomed. Thanks :]

Translations:

Si: Now

Manen le: How could you?

Mana ha: What [is] it?

Laes: baby

An mîl nin tolo na I yessë atalantëa cuil an iell-nin: For my love [has]come to be the beginning of [a] ruinous life for my daughter.

Vessë: Wife

Valar, asëa men: Help us.

Hain o le: They [are] about you.

Eleniel Elarinya, Rissien-iel, Brennil a Perin Ithil:Eleniel Elarinya (morning star), Rissien's daughter, the Lady of the Half Moons.


	18. Beginning of the Last Settlement

Chapter 18: The Beginning of the Last Settlement

* * *

"My Lord," began the familiar icy voice. "Yours sons and those of your company have discovered-"

"I know Teneth, they found Rissien's letters." Thranduil sighed. His head hurt and his first general barging into his office was not helping him either. Of course he knew what his, Elrond's, and Teneth's sons had done, his eldest had just requested a declaration for Eleniel moments before.

"Does Eleniel know everything?" the woodland king sighed.

"Yes."

"Ah…"

"My lord, what do you plan to do with her?" Thranduil winced at the tone in which Teneth used when using his adoptive daughters name. Father or no, that child deserved to be loved, Thranduil thought. He had regretted his actions towards her all this week.

"What are you suggesting Teneth?" Teneth gave a stiff nod. "I _forbid_ you to kill Eleniel!"

Teneth took a step back, shocked. "But it would-"

"It would cause unneeded stress to my family, yours and many others! She is your wife's daughter! Could you even do something as such to her?" Thranduil now stood, glaring at the shorter elf in front of him. He knew Teneth's character best, his capabilities. He knew Eleniel's darkened past. He was once knew the Teneth that was very much like every other elf, simple, gentle and kind. There were no traces of such a being anymore, he pitied his prime general.

"She is a traitor's child for which I have never had any love for." Teneth's blue eyes flashed angrily. "I suppose in the end that the child born to the moon of winter and moon of summer was never truly meant to the median between both worlds. She could have picked, to obey me, but she chose to be like her mother. She chose to destroy other powerful hearts, corrupt them. My heart cleaves at the lies and deceitful love she had shown your sons and mine. For that, I offer my sincerest apologies. Eleniel is the child of Legacy, the child of the Half moons for she was born under the crescent moon of the spring. She is both the bitterness of winter and the harshness of the summer heat. For such a person, I have no love for, Thranduil."

Thranduil stood shocked. Such unjustified hatred! Even looking at Rissen's daughter, one would never perceive Eleniel to be bitter or harsh. "Nay, Teneth. She is neither bitter nor harsh," Thranduil whispered. "She is spring; she is the calm breeze and the serene nights. She is gentle and she is kind. Go, leave me. Your words are giving me a headache." Without a final word, Teneth turned on his heel and left his king to his solemn thinking. Thranduil massaged his temples as he sank into the seat in the corner of his office. What was he to do with Teneth and his malicious ideas.

"_It was never supposed to be this complicated, _he thought,_ never did we plan this. You did always want Laeg Las to have Eleniel, you always thought best of her. I never understood until now, why you pleaded for such a soul like hers to be beside our youngest… even though you knew, I never fully understood until now."_

_________________________

"How is it that this meeting became a social event?" Legolas called out to one of his brothers standing in his room. He pulled on one of the shirts on his bed, rolling his eyes when he looked down. He was blindly being dressed, he hadn't even picked out the outfit he was wearing – Telegalad did.

Sidhion stepped into the room, smirking. His attire was fancier than Legolas'. "I hardly recognize you with that headdress on." Again Legolas rolled his eyes and turned away from his brother. His own attire consisted of an artful tunic, black breeches, and the sole piece of jewelry that announced him as a prince- his eldest brother, Feredir's, headdress of silver. "You look like him, you know." Sidhion suddenly said.

"So I've heard, you remind me all too frequently." Legolas sighed. "Is father punishing us for going through the archives?"

Sidhion sat down on the bed, giving his little brother a confused look. "Punishing us? How did you come to that concludsion?"  
"With a large court appearance!"

Sidhion laughed, "You are nervous because so many people _want_ to see Eleniel given her rightful place? Legolas, you're a prince. An audiences this size should be nothing to you."

"I do not practice being so royal like you or Galad, I cannot sit still long enough." They laughed, Legolas sinking into a chair with a sigh. "Father does not expect as much from me as he does you or Galad when it comes to being his heirs."

"You're mistaken," Sidhion gave him a silly smile. "Father expects just as much, if not more, from you than of me and Telegalad. If anything should happen to us, it is you who must carry on in our stead. You are just as important to father as we are. You have always been his Laeg las." Sidhion whispered his last words. "Always."

"Remember Legolas, there might come a day where Sid, father, or I will not be able to guide you anymore." Telegalad said solemnly. "There may come a day where you must step out of the shadows and become what you were born to be…" While Legolas looked away from his brothers, Telegalad looked at Sidhion and frowned. The message was received to Sidhion; he nodded once and turned his attention back to Legolas.

"Put this from your mind brother, we have a meeting to attend to." Sidhion stood, smiling. "Norstariel has been impatiently pacing in front of your room for the last ten minutes. If you are finally decent, let us put her anxious feet at a halt." Legolas nodded, leading the way out of his bedroom to meet Norstariel and left for the court room.

________

The court room of Thranduil's general's was built in a fashion of long rows of tables in leveled tiers. In the center held Thranduil, King, and all others billowed out around him. In front of the concession of judges was a long walkway which leads to a number of seats, the center of which Sidhion asked Eleniel to seat herself in while he and his brother settled in on both sides of her. Estel, Elrohir, and Elladan chose sets after that. Now six sets of mixed colored eyes watched the judges panel as they prepared to enter their new case.

Thranduil began, "The evidence you, Telegalad Beleg, and you Sidhion Niere, have brought before me and this council was discovered against an order placed by myself, correct?"

They both answered, "Ay,"

"Should we punish those who have gone against such laws?"

"My lord with permission, this court sees no wrong in curiosity. We ourselves are curious of what your sons and those of others have brought to us. Let us hear their case, my lord." Several agreed.

"Very well, we overlook the standard of which these documents have been obtained." Thranduil sighed, "Your case, ion-nin?" he said, looking at his eldest. Telegalad stood, as did Sidhion.

Telegalad began, "We are aware that we have obtained and read these documents without consent of our father and of which we take the responsibility of. If this court should so choose to punish us for this crime, then let it be known we take responsibility and feel no shame for what we did. It was done out of good intentions and for the love of a dear friend. The reason for our reckless and disregard is that we have a name in which needs to be declared amongst our people and can only be done so by this court.

"The first general before Lord Teneth was known as Rissien and before his passing it is said that he left behind a daughter. She was taken in by her mother's family, before her mother too was murdered. I am sure you are all aware of the story of their deaths. We do not ask that you look into such a case, for it is recorded that they were claimed by the black hearts of dwarves, believe what you will and what you have been told if you wish. Whether you believe that story or the truth or whatever _you_ believe to be the truth, we do not ask your opinion on how Lady Elenithil and Lord Rissien died. We wish to know if you have ever heard of Lord Rissien, of the Orodreth House, the brother of Lady Norstariel's grandfather, brother of Lady Galadriel, ever having a daughter." Telegalad set their case at the beginning. As he finished, there suddenly came an uproar of disbelief and confusion from all directions. The prince's words brought them all into a frenzy of panic, for elves did not take being lied to kindly. Telegalad asked for silence.

"The documents we have received are our evidence, and frankly, I cannot find any possible way for there to be a case of denial. If there is, we will simple ask you if we may find more. But these diaries and letters, I believe, should be sufficient enough."

"Do you have these said entries with you, Prince Telegalad?" A general behind his father said, staring carelessly at the bunch before him.

"Yes," Sidhion turned to Estel and smiled. "I know you don't like being the herald but you're lying low as it is, so can I ask you too...?"

Estel smiled, rolling his eyes. "You didn't have to ask. Dan and Ro told me I _had_ to be your aid for now." Estel grabbed a satchel from behind his chair that Eleniel had not seen him bring in. From there he took out a stack of parchment which she recognized to the same pile she had taken with her when she left them that morning. Estel brought it to Thranduil, bowing, he stepped back to his place beside his brothers. He knew, because his being human was something he could not conceal, that he was not a favorite of the Mirkwood King. They were hurriedly dismissed as the pile of parchment was distributed amongst the generals and the king himself. Elrohir laughed as the doors closed behind them.

"Teneth thinks he's going to get his way."

Eleniel looked at him confused. "What way is that?"

"All those letters suggest that Teneth was in some way involved with your mother and father's deaths and that the King overlooked it all. The council cannot simply ignore _that_ with so much evidence before them. They are bound by oath to deliver justice where it is needed."

Eleniel shook her head, "You forget Elrohir, that many of those men support Teneth hand over foot. If they all remain uncorrupt then there is a chance. If not, I do not think I will ever be able to call this green wood my home anymore."

"And if you think such thoughts we will never win!" Elrohir cried, throwing his hands in the air in a defeated manner. "Really El, cheer up. It is only the beginning." Eleniel was not able to reply because Legolas entered the hall outside the court room with Norstariel on his arm. Eleniel couldn't help but feel her heart sink a little, but then she remember her night and suddenly seeing Norstariel there wasn't too unbearable.

"They are completely panicked. Ada doesn't know what to do." Legolas laughed as he walked toward them.

"Serves him right, he helped suppress Lady Galadriel's niece. It shall be an interesting show from here on out." Estel smirked. "My lady, are you well?" Estel inclined his head in a paling Norstariel's direction.

"I'm fine." She snapped, but she turned to Eleniel and glared. "You have some nerve."

"This wasn't my idea, it was all theirs." Eleniel chuckled, waving a hand gracefully at the fifteen heads of young princes and lords. "I was convinced enough that if I left I would not be missed, they talked me into this mess."

"You should have left, you're father was nothing more than scum, and your mother no less than those mortals who seek pleasure from wandering men." Norstariel spat. Suddenly Eleniel was inches taller than Norstariel, her back straight and her eyes livid. Her new found respect for her biological father was fierce, any insult upon him or her mother unacceptable. There were loud shouts of strong disagreement from all around them from Eleniel's brothers, even Elrohir, Elladan and Estel. Legolas though focused on one particular being, reading the first expression passing over Eleniel's face. He quickly dislodged Norstariel's hold on his arm and blocked Eleniel's view of her cousin. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. Her body became relaxed in his arms almost immediately.

"LEGOLAS!" They heard the shrill shriek of Norstariel's pierce even through the loud murmurs from inside the court room. Eleniel poked her head out from behind Legolas and smirked.

"I'm not touching him Star," Eleniel smiled deviously, waving her free hands as proof she wasn't the one punishing King Thranduil's degree. She hadn't called Norstariel 'Star' since they were children and noticed her cousin didn't appreciate her nickname very much either.

"I do not care if you are breathing on him," Norstariel hissed. "Legolas, this is a direct violation of your father's order!"

Telegalad stepped in front of the advancing woman, keeping a smile from turning up his lips. "What my brother has neglected to tell you my lady is that the engagement is postponed from here out and by the end of this night, terminated."

"What?!" Legolas and Eleniel gapped. As far as they knew, Norstariel was still to be engaged to Legolas unless Thranduil declared otherwise. They had not heard a word of this from Legolas' father.

"Father discussed it with Galad late last night," Sidhion smirked, leaning against the wall. "The disclosure is in ada's office, but he decided you weren't happy Legolas and reconsidered the marriage."

"You mean…"

"The engagement has been cancelled Laeg Las, you and El have been in the clear for nearly a twenty-four hours now."

Eleniel giggled. "I guess they had other reasons for ambushing us this morning." She whispered in Legolas' ear.

"SHH!" He answered quickly, turning slightly red. The night was still fresh in his mind too. Eleniel laughed, a melodious sound they had not heard from here in many years. A laughter holding only the sound of the purest happiness and utter relief. Not a trace of sorrow rung in her voice. Reaching up, Eleniel pressed her lips to Legolas', smiling. Her cousin shrieked in the background. Whistles came from there brothers and friends.

The door s to the court room opened suddenly and they were beckoned to return. Legolas stiffly allowed Norstariel to take his arm and guided her into the room, Telegalad offered Eleniel his and led her inside. They were seated immediately and then it began.

"Your evidence has been reviewed Prince Telegalad, the court has decided that the content is undoubtedly undeniable." Telegalad nodded. "However, you brought a claim to your father this late morning, we ask you speak it to this court."

"Certainly. My lords, we ask that Eleniel be allowed to claim her birth title and everything in her father and mother's name that she is eligible for. The house of Orodreth had no successor that we were aware of until now, we ask you acknowledge Eleniel as its sole successor of estate, monetary issues and so forth."

"You ask us to grant her what no other female in this whole Middle-Earth has ever been given?" One general blurted, anger bubbling in his voice. "Absolutely not!"

"Do you have any other reason than because she is an inu? If the line of Orodreth has one survivor and it is Eleniel, then give her what she has been denied all these centuries. She is no child, she has been trained with our army – which I might remind you, many of our women do not choose to do so. She is strong and has suffered much, but she has lived a more experienced life than many of us. Once she marries my lords, the estate and so forth transfer immediately into her marriage. It will only be in her name a short while." Telegalad's last sentence seemed to hit the mark of his persuasion. He had known that asking for Eleniel's title alone would not be enough to break her away from the Moonwood family, far enough that Teneth could never touch her. She had to_ own_ something of worth, Eleniel had very little of anything but her skill, the only thing she had to offer was what she should have had all her life or known of. The court muttered and spoke amongst themselves, Thranduil stared at his sons and Eleniel sitting in front of him. He gave a small nod to his eldest son before standing.

"All those appose to Prince Telegalad's offer?" Thranduil's sudden voice quieted the room and for long moments there seemed to be no movement whatsoever in the room. Slowly, one by one, hands went up. Out of thirty general's present in the court, ten raised their hands in opposition.

"All those for Eleniel being declared the sole heiress of the Orodreth House?" Twenty hands rose at different speeds. Some faster than others, some unsure but raised their hand anyway. Eleniel could not keep the smile nor the tears from coming. They had done it.

"It is done then," Thranduil smiled despite himself. "Eleniel, please stand before this court." Eleniel stood, taking a few steps into the center of the circular room. "Know from this moment hence forth, you have publically separated yourself from Lord Teneth and his sons, though they are your half-brothers. From this moment hence forth, you leave the name Eleniel Moonwood behind. The details of your coming out ceremony will be discussed later on, since you have been acknowledged as the only successor of your grandfather's family, it is necessary you be recognized amongst our highest families and communities. From this day hence forth you are, _Eleniel Elarinya, Rissien-iel, Brennil a Perin Ithil._" Eleniel gave Thranduil gave confused look, that was not the name he was suppose to announce her by. "It is the name your mother gave you," He smiled at her. "My friends, we recognize a new member of our courts, _Brennil o Nost o Orodreth_, Lady Eleniel Elarinya." There was a loud applause. "Go, you are dismissed." Eleniel bowed low for Thranduil before gracefully leaving the court room first with a long line of supporters and friends following after her.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry it took forever to update. So we are finally at the climax of the story! Yay! It has taken me years to finally get to this point, shows you how much school and sports get in the way! Alright, more to come so Read and Review as always. Thanks

Translations:

Ion-nin: my son

Inu: Female

Eleniel Elarinya: Eleniel Morning Star

Rissen-iel: Rissen's daughter

Brennil a Perin Ithil: Lady of the Half Moons

Brennil o Nost o Orodreth: Lady of the House of Orodreth, Eleniel Elarinya


	19. To Announce

* * *

Chapter 19: To Announce

Ever true to his word, Thranduil announced both Legolas and Eleniel's coming out and engagement to entirety of their kin on the last day of the Mid Autumn's festival. Besides the fact that for the first time in centuries Mirkwood had won the competitive events of the festival, the elves of Mirkwood had twice the reason to celebrate. Though Legolas was the youngest and the least interested in his future role to the throne, he was perhaps their people's favorite prince for he was still young enough to be a part of the younger lives of their kin and to participate in those types of activities. In the woodland realm, the cautious behavior of the elves were most famous for was long forgotten for the next forty-eight hours. Even Thranduil excused the wild behavior of some of his court with a smile of mirth.

Legolas found Eleniel in the gardens of her first home, the large tree dwelling of Teneth Moonwood and his ten sons. Teneth was one of the richest elves in their woods so his home did not much surprise his guests, whom he seldom had. Eleniel horse, Arthel, stood beside her rider contently. "Having second thoughts?" Legolas smiled as he came closer. Her reaction was one he had expected. Her kind eyes were wide and her body slightly jumpy.

"No, should I?" She rose a fair eyebrow to him, getting a light chuckle as a response.

"If I get cold feet now, you have all my permission to set the twins and your brother's on me." Legolas smiled, wrapping her delicate body in his arms. "I promise."

"So then I should not inform your own brothers?"

"Please don't, you have nine older brothers and the twins plus Estel equal twelve. Telegalad and Sidhion need not be involved. We can't have _too_ many members of the royal family harmed."

"Fine, fine," Eleniel laughed, pulling away from him. She smiled the rarest smile Legolas had ever seen. It was bright and happy, and wide and blissful. Everything she had not been in too many long years. He was happy he could see such a smile again, in brighter days with him beside her. "Sí i ôl methen."

Legolas shook his head, smiling he kissed her forehead. "ú, sí ha heria."

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but the next chapter is going to be long. Just a little background, the next chapter takes place during the celebrating of the announcements and the engagement. So the formal party for families and whatnot have yet to be held, they will be in the next chapter. This chapter is just a little FYI for the people and the announcing for the tournament ending and so on and so forth. Okay, back to work! Read and Review please!

Translations (like always):

Sí i ôl methen: Here the dream ends.

ú, sí ha heria: No, here it begins.


	20. To Kill A Mocking Bird

Chapter 20: To Kill A Mockingbird

(A/N: No reference to the book written by Harper Lee.)

As an engaged couple, Legolas and Eleniel were obligated to announce their formal engagement to the world with a large party where they would be announced and recognized by the king and Eleniel's living relatives, Galadriel and Celeborn of Lothloriel and her ten half-brothers. In the upstairs portions of King Thranduil's home was Eleniel's own private living quarters, which were currently being overrun with handmaidens and several female companions who wished to help Eleniel get ready for her engagement party that evening. Eleniel, having had enough with being fussed over, slammed the door of her room with a frustrated groan. She threw herself face down on her bed, ignoring the giggling Arwen seated by her pillows.

"Relax, it will be over soon." Arwen laughed. "It's only for tonight they will fuss, let them be."

"Over?" Eleniel gasped, picking her head up to give her friend a rather astonished look. "This is not going to _ever_ end, Arwen! I'm marrying the youngest _prince_ of _Mirkwood_. They-" Eleniel waved a frantic hand at the closed door. "-will follow me for the rest of my life! Argh, I _hate_ being fussed over. This Lady/Lord thingy is _not_ what I wanted."

"You asked for it nonetheless."

"Yes, but I did not mean to be _treated_ like one. Do you see how these other lords look at me now Arwen?" Eleniel frowned. "I am joke to them. A woman, a female, in _their _courts is uncomprehendable in their minds."

"What are you saying El?" Arwen looked at her skeptically. "Did you not want this? You knew being Legolas' bride would come with a twist."

Eleniel sighed, "Maybe too much of a twist."

"Are you thinking perhaps this isn't a good idea?" Arwen sat straight, giving her friend the look of disbelief. After all they had been through and then Eleniel have to say she really was considering _not_ going through with the wedding and tonight was almost the same as saying to Legolas, why don't we go take a trip to the Grey Havens now and see our dead parents. It was _that_ impossible to believe and to happen.

Eleniel sighed, she was exhausted not to mention impatient. She _hated_ the thousands of royal procedures they would have to go through before Legolas and she could even get married. Not that any of it wasn't worth the pain, just that it would take a long time to get through all of it. She was never the patient type anyway. "No, I am not rethinking my decision to marry Legolas. I will get through this one way or another. I promised Legolas no shooting the couriers out of pure frustration anyway." Eleniel gave an exaggerated sigh. Arwen looked doubtful when she looked up. "Seriously." Even dressed in her long robes, they were suspicious Eleniel would be armed in some way even when she was forbidden to be so. It was part of the reason why Arwen was helping her get dressed, Legolas had asked her to make sure Eleniel did not leave with any weapons on her person – at all.

"No knives? Not one or any kind of weapon on your person?" Arwen narrowed her eyes, not believe an ounce of it.

"Of course I'll have-" Arwen gave her another look. "No, of course there won't be any type of weaponry under my wedding dress and not to mention my engagement dress tonight. I would never dishonor my promise to Legolas." El gave up with a sigh. Arwen was like her older sister – who knew her every trick and thought. There was no possible way she could pull anything over Arwen's head.

"Legolas said no weapons Eleniel Elarinya, and so there shall be none." Arwen gave one final stern nod. Eleniel growled, Arwen had taken a strong liking to her new full name and used it at every chance she was given. Legolas and Estel too liked it too much for her taste as well. "You have a guard of fifty men surrounding you plus the entirety of Thranduil's army, men, and guests who are normally armed with ceremonial swords. There is no need for you to be armed as well. Legolas certainly will be hence a reason for you not to be."

"I know," Eleniel whined, rolling onto her back and folding her hands behind her head. "My sword is my crutch Arwen. I could not have dreamt of surviving all these years without Arthel or my sword and bow. Legolas, the twins, you, the prince's, even my brothers have been there for me when I have needed you. But my weapons have been through every battle with me in my hand. They are part of me and thus when I do pass from this world, they will pass with me. From time and from memory perhaps or even pass from the ability to ever be used by my children. But even the smallest knife that I do possess has become my disability."

"Then we shall break you of your treacherous habits, a noblewoman must not be seen so." Arwen smirked.

"You knave, you're just as bad as me with your weapons! You are lucky Estel finds that in some way attractive." Eleniel laughed a smug laugh as Arwen began to turn multiple shades of red. She and Legolas were not the only elves amongst their kind with a frivolous love but no one but Eleniel dared to tease Estel or Arwen about it.

"And speaking of children," Arwen suddenly glared down at her friend. "MANEN LE!?" Eleniel winced at the pitch of Arwen's outraged voice. What had passed nearly four nights ago, the night before all the evidence was brought to the courts, had stayed strictly between her brothers, the twins, and Legolas' brothers. Apparently one of them or all of them (she planned on finding out after Arwen was done yelling at her) had finally thought to tell the lovely Evenstar.

"What are you yelling about!?" Eleniel cried out.

"You know _exactly_ what I am yelling about, _Lady Eleniel_." Arwen glared. "How could you and Legolas!? Do you realize that you could possibly be-"

"ARWEN!" Arwen stopped to listen to a blushing Eleniel. "Im hênan." The room fell silent. The noise from the maidens in Eleniel's sitting room on the other side of the room remained the only sound of movement and chatter. Arwen stared at Eleniel, Eleniel watched as a calm shock passed quickly over her friend's face. As quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Le tanca?"

Eleniel nodded, "I have been sick and lightheaded enough that I had to have Cora take me to my rooms twice in one day. I could not even stand right with my bow in my hand. I have never been sick and our kind does not get mortal illnesses unless we are poisoned. And I have certainly not been poisoned."

"How do you know you aren't right now?" Arwen raised a cunningly thin eyebrow.

"Would I be here to talk too, malady?"

Arwen laughed, "Perhaps not. Have you told Legolas?"

"No, Arwen no one can know until we are married." Eleniel grabbed Arwen's hands tightly, squeezing for emphasis of importance. Arwen squeezed back and smiled. Nodding, she stood up.

"Alright, time to get you dressed."

___________

It was hard to think that she was finally engaged to Legolas, the soul being in Middle Earth she had only ever wished to bonded too. The ceremony for the engagement took very little time. A few verses from the King, then Telegalad and Sidhion, then Debiis who represented their entire clan of brothers, then last were Galadriel and Celeborn. Their speech was the longest. It was a welcome and a blessing in one, one both Eleniel and Legolas were more than honored to have. Being her only full blooded relatives alive, Eleniel felt the rush of familiarity surge through her. Though Galadriel was her great aunt, she was someone Eleniel could at least look to in her father's name for help. They were someone who could remind her of her parents with a smile and love.

After the ceremony came a feast and dancing. This was a month of much celebration for Mirkwood, a happy time it had not seen for many ages. At a long table sat the royal family, Galadriel and Celeborn, Legolas and Eleniel, the twins and Estel and Arwen. The others were seated below with their many guests, enjoying themselves. "The first dance belongs to us, meleth-nin." Legolas suddenly whispered in Eleniel's ear. The tickle made her want to jump with giddiness.

"If I must, then we shall." She laughed as Legolas gave her no chance to pull herself out of her chair before whisking her off the center of the dance floor. In a corner, Thranduil ordered his finest musicians to play a song that would make them all smile.

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,  
silivren penna míriel  
o menel aglar elenath!  
Na-chared palan-díriel  
o galadhremmin ennorath,  
Fanuilos, le linnathon  
nef aear, sí nef aearon!"

There was a roar of applause as the couple finished their first dance together. Sidhion stood up, clapping as loud as possible with Elrohir, Elladan, and Estel. Eleniel rolled her eyes at their friends but smiled, they had risked a lot to get them where they were now. Why ruin their little bit of fun? It was then that Eleniel found what revenge truly meant. It was this day she knew Legolas nor she or anyone else would ever be able to forget.

As Sidhion and his friends stood at the main table clapping as obnoxiously as they ever could, it never caught their sharp, keen eyes' attention that from the open widow directly across from the second youngest prince, a archer knelt in a tree, aiming for his heart. No one heard the whizzing of the nimble, thin piece of sharpened wood and stone sail through the air and hit its mark. No one thought to have looked. As Legolas and Eleniel stared at their friends with amused eyes, as fast as any of them could blink, two arrows suddenly protruded out of Sidhion's chest. The room fell silent; confusion and panicked marked the air. Than Thranduil cried out, then Telegalad, then the room was in a frenzy. Was the Prince dead?

Sidhion had not dropped to his knees. He stood, staring at the arrows stuck through him. His mouth tasted of blood; sweet, metallic liquid rapidly filled it. He felt himself choke and his sight turn to black. A third arrow, and then a fourth, shot through the air as the King and eldest Prince raced for brother and son. By the time the fourth arrow had buried itself in Sidhion's velvet tunic, he had fallen.

"_Bedi!_" Eleniel cried, pushing Legolas towards his family. "_Bedi Legolas, hain baur le!_" Legolas raced towards his brother, pushing through the crowd and kneeling beside his brothers and father. He could hear Estel, the twins, and Haldir of Lorien (a friend of Eleniel's from Lorien), attempting the take over the crowd and push them back so that they could give them all a little room to breathe.

Thranduil placed Sidhion in his lap, as if the fully grown elf was naught but two years of age again. Sidhion coughed blood, his eyes confused. "My son…" Thranduil's own tears leaked away. Telegalad and Legolas kneeled next to each other, supporting each other in case one was not able to do so.

Estel found Lady Galadriel pressed in the back of the crowd, she and Lord Celeborn conferring quietly with one another. "My Lady, my Lord," Estel said quietly, trying to keep the tears out of his struggling voice as he spoke. "Is there nothing you can do for the Prince?"

Celeborn, his own face saddened and heavy, placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "We can do nothing but pray that Mandos guides him to his halls safely and in peace, my young Gondorian Prince." Celeborn smiled faintly, "Lîn lû innas tolna Estel, ion a Arathorn."

"My Lord?"

"One day dear mortal, when you are much older, your time to make the choices that will follow this incident will come, for one day I hope you might understand better." Celeborn said softly, Estel bowed politely before leaving them alone. He knew there was nothing to do for Sidhion, an elf's body was strong but after Legolas had manages to pull one free of Sidhion's flesh, he had seen a green tip. Mixed and stained with poisonous leaves and liquids. Estel knew Legolas need not be told which poison it was, Saew, as poison made from venomous plants and animals mixed with fruits. It was known to be a fast killing poison with no antidote.

Estel left the halls to find his own grieving place. Sidhion Niere, a ion Thranduil had passed into the hands of the Valar, never to sail the seas nor to enjoy the adventures of life again. The House of Thranduil experienced its second loss of heart.

* * *

A/N: SOOOOO, what do you think? Read and Review :]

Translations:

Manen le: How (could) you?

Im hênan: I (am) with child.

Le tanca: You (are) sure?

(Translation to the song) : O Elbereth Star-kindler  
(white) glittering slants down sparkling like jewels  
from [the] firmament [the] glory [of] the star-host!  
To-remote distance far-having gazed  
from [the] tree-tangled middle-lands,

Fanuilos, to thee I will chant  
on this side of ocean, here on this side of the Great Ocean!

Bedi: Go

Bedi Legolas, hain baur le!: Go Legolas, they need you!

Lîn lû innas tolna Estel, ion a Arathorn: Your time will come too Aragorn, son of Arathorn

A ion – Son of…

(By the way!) The song is taken from the site , so all edit to them and they are where I get all my translations from! So thank you !


	21. Promises

Chapter 21: Promises

If Eleniel had ever remembered Legolas being so miserable in his life, she would have been too young. Even when Legolas' eldest brother died, he was still much too young to remember it. Legolas was nearly fifty years older than her and his brothers were twice that. Legolas, Telegalad, Thranduil, and Sidhion's own love, Aniya, remained in the deepest of wholes she had ever seen any of them close themselves into. There was no talking or seeing any of the royal family even after the funeral for Sidhion, two days after the murder. Thranduil and Telegalad bent their despair on finding the archer who had fired at the prince but their efforts had been to no avail. Not one person had managed to find anything nor could remember ever seeing someone hiding in the trees close enough to shoot accurately. There was no peace in their kingdom; many who wished to stay for the remainder of the festivities opted to leave for the grieving was an unbearable sight amongst the woodland elves. While his father and brother fought to find some peace of mind by searching for Sidhion's murderer, Legolas sought peace in the gardens or in his rooms. Multiple times had his friends and Eleniel tried to comfort him and speak with him but Legolas could not bring himself to speak of Sidhion's death yet. His funeral had been one Legolas would never be able to forget, one brother whose death he was finally old enough to remember and understand. He would find some way to honor Sidhion with this new knowledge.

Legolas wept, for all elves do weep at the loss of beauty and life. He sat in the midst of the forest he so loved, beside the running streams and mourning flowers. The trees wept along with him, their willows and branches bent and dying. The summer months were coming to an end and the fall would be upon them in a week or so.

"May I sit?" Came a quiet voice that even Legolas had to admit he had missed in his somber thoughts. He nodded, though he heard the steps of Estel's feet he could barely hear Eleniel's as he realized moments later she sat beside him in her breeches and shirt, with her strong arms around his shoulders. The touch was instantly comforting. "Legolas…"

"Please don't Estel. I cannot bear to think of Sid this moment." Legolas voice cracked as he whispered to the man beside him. "I have lost two brothers now, but this time I have witnessed one and have been included in the pain of the loss."

"Let us help you then, you were not old enough to understand then what you understand now." Estel said quietly, his hand on Legolas' shoulder.

"Understand that even amongst our fair kind, there is treachery? Must I be so old to understand that Estel?" Legolas glared, red puffy eyes staring into the young man's green ones.

"You are upset, I will leave you then." Estel sighed after getting no further response. Estel singled for Eleniel to come, giving her a look as to say to leave him alone, but she shook her head and clung onto her future husband tighter. He was not going to be rid of her so easily this time, not now that she had cornered him. Telegalad had his wife, Betrilas, to talk some sense into him, and Legolas had her. The King had his generals and he had himself, his sons were of no use to their father's own grieving.

"Do not treat Estel poorly when he only wishes to help you," Eleniel commented sadly, pulling her arms away from Legolas. "He only wishes to help meleth-nin."

"I know…" There was silence. The wind blew around them, the coolness from the water below rising to touch their delicate skin. Shivers tickled Eleniel's spin, making her fidget. Though she was cold now, the sun having started to set, she would remain beside Legolas until he thought to move or speak.

"You are cold." He said, not looking at her.

"Yes, but only a little."

"Go inside El, I wish to be alone." There was ice in his voice. Eleniel had never heard such a tone come from him, even when he was angry Legolas never had a cold voice.

"Will you not speak with me?" Eleniel whispered, her voice smaller than intended.

"Is there anything to speak of at this time Eleniel, beside the obvious misfortune?"

"Yes, plenty!" She had intended on telling her secret for the last few nights but he was impossible to get alone and he did not seem he would be quite so enthusiastic about it either.

"El, leave me be. Please…" Legolas whispered. "I wish to do this by myself."

Eleniel gave a snort and suddenly she was hugging him. "Look at me," she demanded. Legolas turned but did not hold her gazed. "Look at me Legolas or I'll turn your head for you." She threatened. The hint of smile played on Legolas' lips but he met her gaze at last. "Do you remember what you told me when I said the thing? When I said I wish to suffer alone?" Legolas simply looked at her with round, hopeful blue eyes. "You told me once that the light lives in darkness and that the lonely linger on the brink of that darkness. They choose it; you had said I was choosing to linger in that black whole I was creating for myself. You reminded me that you had a hand reached out to me and all I had to do was take it and you would pull me free. I took your hand Legolas, now please, take mine."

"I'm not self-pitying myself El," Legolas scowled. "It's grieving, something you _weren't_ doing."

"You are upset, I'll let that slide." She glared. "What I am saying Your Royal Highhorse, is that there are others who are _trying_ to help you, like Estel for example. Don't push us away. Learn from my mistakes if you must, Legolas. You found me in Lorien after months of hiding and you dragged me here!, where I now have a life and freedom. Just watch who you are when you grieve and remember things do get better, they do."

"He's my brother El…" Legolas whispered, but smiled. The first smile she had seen in days. "It will be like this for a while meleth-nin. I cannot make promises."

Eleniel hugged him tighter. "I know, and I am not asking you for a promise Legolas. I just don't wish you to disappear like I did."

"I'm not going anywhere," Legolas smiled and tucked her into his arms. "I promise."

____________

Mirkwood never fully recovered from the loss of their prince. Sidhion's death was being mourned for a month now. It was then people soon remembered that the youngest Prince and new addition to the council, Lady Eleniel, were in need to be married and quickly. It was not until one morning in October (a/n: I don't know the elven calendars for this and Gandalf mentioned mortal months in the movie so I will use that, please excuse me on this one.) when Eleniel woke up did she find a surprise. Albeit, one she did not particularly like.

"No…" she whispered. Beneath her night gown was a bulge in her stomach, though small, it was still noticeable, _very_ noticeable in fact. Quickly throwing on a robe, Eleniel fled from her rooms to find her maiden Cora. Instead of serving the Lady of the Golden Woods, Cora agreed to be Eleniel's hand maiden and her husband had agreed to switch from Lorien's army to Mirkwood's, as to make the time away from his wife a little less. Cora's rooms were down the hall from Eleniel's, thankfully. Trying not to be so loud and alarming, Eleniel attempted to knock with some kind of grace.

"My Lady Eleniel," At the door stood Lord Idrenion, Cora's husband. "May I help you?" Aware that Idrenion was only wearing breeches and she her night gown, Eleniel made her intentions known quickly.

"May I speak with Cora, it is important." Idrenhion nodded, leading her into a formal sitting area. He left her, saying he would awake his wife. Cora was outside in a matter of moments. The once shy maiden now being a comfortable friend of her companions to Mirkwood, gave Eleniel one stern look and told her to sit.

"It's that bad?" Cora raised an eyebrow; Eleniel nodded feeling very much like a little girl again.

"There is something _there_." Eleniel jabbed a finger at her stomach. "He doesn't even know Cora! Have you any idea how bad this has just gotten?!"

"You never told him?" Cora gapped, sitting beside her friend.

"How could I, the entire family is still shaken by Sidhion's death. We broke the biggest rule; Thranduil would hang us both if I were to tell them a month and a half ago."

"I see," Cora sighed. "I cannot do anything for you El, you will have to speak with Legolas."

"Can you do it for me?" Eleniel batted her eyelashes and pouting her lip. Since they had become friends, Cora had done a number of favors for her new lady, in which Eleniel found some way to always repay her.

"No, this is _your_ baby. Not mine." Cora smirked. "Scoot, get going."

"Some friend you are," Eleniel grumbled as she got up. "Send me to my death, thank you Cora. I'll remember this when you next ask me for something."

"No my lady, it is _you_ who ask me for favors." She laughed and closed the door leaving Eleniel to get ponder how to confront Legolas on their newest problem – parenthood.


	22. We Underestimated Fate

Chapter 22: We Underestimated Fate

Later that morning, a courier was sent to Eleniel's rooms to inform her of an urgent meeting in the court room. Being a part of King Thranduil's court and being a newly announced noblewoman, she was obligated to be there with the others. It would be the first time she would see Legolas in two weeks and she had to admit, she was nervous. Her clothes were now tight around her middle; she decided she would have to wear a cloak to cover her stomach and chest. If anyone else were to notice her condition before Legolas did - she shuddered at the trouble it would cause. Eleniel made it down to the court rooms without once thinking about her change of body. It was not until she saw Legolas, conversing with the Crowned Prince and a young soldier she knew by the name of Adamin, did she suddenly feel self-conscious. Cora stood behind her, slightly pushing her off the steps.

"What is it, Cora?!" Eleniel growled, turning her head slightly to a narrowed eyed maiden.

"You must move my Lady. You are keeping the other lords waiting behind us." Cora pushed her again before Eleniel unhappily decided to move. Legolas met her at the bottom of the stairs, gently reaching for her hand to help her off the last steps.

"I have missed you…" He whispered into her hair as he swept her into a tight hug. Eleniel prayed, with excessive begging to the Valar that Legolas did not look to closely at her clothes or her person for that matter.

"And I have missed you." She smiled though forced.

"You seem anxious," He frowned. "Are you well?" It had been two weeks since they had seen each other. The business concerning Sidhion's death was taking weeks to settle. Evidently, some lords felt their families were in danger and thought the King should hear their opinions on the matter. Eleniel did not bother herself with these meetings but unfortunately Legolas and Telegalad were forced to sit through every single one of them. Their brother's death was still fresh in their minds.

Suddenly a soft, calloused hand was checking her forehead for a temper. A small white lie, she thought, but she did feel rather hot. "Eleniel you must tell me if you do not feel well, if it is just nerves about the meeting-"

"I'm just a bit feverish, I'll be fine. I have not been sleeping well…" She hadn't meant to snap but she was suddenly feeling tired and hot. Nerves weren't the cause of it, she was sure.

"You don't have to go you know. This is just addressing Sidhion's responsibilities. They are switching them to me and Telegalad as well as signing a small fortune to Anyia, though I doubt her father will accept it."

"Why would Lord Damiliye not accept an offer from her betrothed's family? She too is caught in all this sudden grief." Eleniel frowned. They were walking towards the court room together, hand in hand, no one bothered to correct them on their conduct. No one was sane enough to interrupt a grieving and pained Legolas.

Legolas frowned and shook his head. "He is vain. Galad and I believe him to think Father's offer to be one of pity – which is not to say that we do not feel pity and their own heartache over this matter, it is just Anyia is an elleth, who cannot inherit. It would be he, or Anyia's next choice of husband who would inherit the money. Telegalad feels she should keep the money as her own, since giving it to her next betrothed would be an insult on Sid's memory…"

"Where, unlike me, I would be able to inherit that money and her father has noticed that."Eleniel whispered her last words. Legolas looked at her confused. "I heard him and Aniya speaking in a corridor last week and I only caught parts of the conversation, but now it makes sense." The whole being the last survivor of her family, her true family, bothered her. Where women could not inherit anywhere in their world - she could, just by simply being the only member of her family left. Though her older brother's could have taken her claims to property and given them then to Legolas, who she would soon marry, but none claimed it. With no claims she became the only female in their history to have inherited more than just her husband's attributes. She wasn't even married and she had more than most men she knew.

"El, please, something is wrong. Tell me." Legolas pulled Eleniel into a small corridor just past the doors of the open court room. She looked once at it and shuddered. Eleniel had one younger brother, Thalion, who she had never gotten along with. He was adopted by Teneth since his wife had died by his hands two years before. Thalion could have been the reincarnation of his adoptive father – had Teneth been dead too. His dark brown eyes, long blonde hair, and a peculiar birthmark above his left cheek were some of the very same traits Teneth Moonwood had. Of course she and her brothers had their suspicions but could never prove them. Thalion too worked for his father and he had been known to be a part of more than one incident that caused Eleniel physical and emotional pain.

"Ignore him, he will not being staying long." Legolas said, scowling in Thalion's direction. Eleniel looked up at him, curious and sad. "They are arresting Teneth for treason and murder to the crown. He must have come to see his father off one last time."

"WHAT?!" It was not only her voice yelling, but four of her older brothers as well. Debiis, Adan, Merc, and Canadras stood behind her, gapping at their youngest prince. Canadras seemed to be the only one having a hard time concealing his excitement. Canadras, like Eleniel, had no particular attachment to his father and youngest brother.

"When was this decided?" Debiis asked, studying the doors of the court room. Thalion was still standing there. "Adan, Merc, go find out what Thalion wants. Eleniel cannot enter the court room until he is seated – away from her."  
Eleniel scowled. "Really Debiis, I can handle myself."

"Not this time sister," Merc smirked, kissing her cheek and started walking away. "Behave and listen to brother." He called over his shoulder.

"Alright really, what's this all about? Have I suddenly become a child again?" She glared at all of them, even Legolas who stood in front of her shaking his head clueless.

"You're carrying precious cargo Princess Eleniel," Canadras laughed. Eleniel began to pale, not only did he mention her secret but he had added the dreaded word 'princess' in front of her name. She hadn't yet prepared for that. "Thalion is a suspect too. Though he is not standing on trial with father, but anyone who is a possible threat to you and the child…" Eleniel didn't hear the rest. She was studying Legolas' face.

"You carry the first heir to the throne-"

"What child?" He looked at Eleniel as he spoke.

__________

The meeting, like the morning, was not going as planned. The Nobles seemed to be arguing over every subject that seemed to come up. Subjects such as the trial for Teneth Moonwood, Anyia, Telegalad and his wife's protection, Legolas and Eleniel's protection, and affairs of their realm; nothing seemed to be in agreement this afternoon. Legolas sat besides Eleniel though he had not said a word to her since they had left the corridor. He had only looked at her, he had not needed an answer for his question – her face had said it all. Now they sat in the courtroom, surrounded by an audience that spoke words but seemed to make no sense to her at all.

Eleniel sat and studied Legolas out of the corner of her eye. Her posture had been positively ridged since she had sat down but her eyes were always wandering around the room and then finally resting on her betrothed. Legolas sat just as taut as she was, but an air of sadness lingered on his face. He had not looked at her once but nor had his eyes been concentrated on the conversations around the room. He seemed almost lost. Feeling very much like a five year-old, Eleniel picked up the writing utensil in front of her and began to scribble on a piece of parchment.

_Say something, please…_ Eleniel pushed the note in front of Legolas and then turned her head back to the aggressively arguing court, though she had no interest in their discussions.

_What do you want me to say?_ The parchment was given back to her. The words broke her, though she knew this was her own fault. She should have told him weeks ago. It had been a month. He had a right to be upset with her.

_I am sorry…_ She could not think of anything else to say. No words could seem to fill the gap that suddenly seemed to open up between them. It had been two months since she arrived back in Mirkwood, two months that seemed to fix all the wounds between her and Legolas, her home, and her family. Now suddenly, one mistake on her part and it seemed like it could all as easily fall apart. She refused to let that happen. She had worked too hard over the years to lose everything, again.

_Later_, was written neatly beneath her apology. Eleniel bowed her head. She could only imagine what their 'later' conversation would be like. Eleniel dared not to look at Legolas for the rest of the meeting until they were excused by King Thranduil.

Estel sitting beside her slipped her a note. _Let him be, he has much to think about._ Estel was right, she had unconsciously added onto her future husband's plate.

________

The procession from the court room filed out quickly. Nobles were still angrily discussing the meeting, others were pleased. Among the first of the lords to leave, Legolas was with them. Telegalad, who stood next to Eleniel, gave her a look before running off after his youngest brother. That single look hurt just as bad as Legolas' coldness. Neither were ever so upset with her, she was not used to the cold looks that she was receiving now. If it had been anyone else, she might have been slightly more in control.

"I am sorry," It was Canadras' voice. She couldn't help but feel angry towards him. After all it was he who decided to open his overly large mouth. "I did not know."

"No, it should be I who am sorry." Eleniel sighed. How could she be so cruel as to blame her brother for her mistake? "He has every right to be angry with me." Canadras hugged her shoulders. At least she felt some comfort in it.

"Eleniel!" Canadras and Eleniel spun quickly to see young Estel running with his brothers to towards them. Elladan and Elrohir beating their little brother, but even they seemed to be out of breathe. It was at that time four guards came towards Eleniel, amongst them was the soldier Adamin.

"What has gotten into all of you?" Eleniel cried. She knew every guard in the palace at least by name. At one point she had trained with them but now she knew how these soldiers would be maneuvered for the rest of their lives. Silently she cursed and thanked her friends for the work they had given her.

"Attack," A single word from Estel sent both Eleniel and Canadras into a mixture of panic and alertness.

"On who?"

"What's going on?" Canadras and Eleniel directed their questions towards the guards that quickly created a circle around the five of them. One soldier Eleniel had recognized to be Admin, the same soldier she saw Legolas speaking with earlier.

"We are not sure ourselves; we were ordered to protect you by Prince Legolas." One soldier answered. "Another group has been sent to protect Princess Betrilas."

"El, don't." Canadras shot his sister her only warning glance. He knew she hated being protected; she had proven on numerous occasions she did not need to be protected by anyone. Her people needed to be protected, was her usual excuse to her superiors when she was found without her guard. Eleniel suddenly reached for the shortest soldier closest to her.

"You, your name?" She growled.

"Synere." The elf gulped. He was young, fresh from the training grounds. He looked scared.

"I've an errand for you-"

"El…" This time it had been a groan for Elrohir.

Eleniel, ignoring Elrohir, turned her attention towards Cora. "Go to my room and bring me my sword, if you find a knife somewhere in there, grab one for yourself just in case. You-" Eleniel pointed at the young soldier. "Escort her to my room. Just follow her and make sure nothing happens to her. She is Lord Idrenhion's wife. If anything should happen to her I will personally see to it that my Lord finds you when this is all over. Understood?" Eleniel did not need much intimidation to scare him, but she added it for good measure. He nodded shakily before asking Cora to lead him.

"Is that how you lead your men? Scaring the young ones to death? They must think you some kind of monster!" Canadras couldn't keep a smirk from his face. The situation was serious but his sister had shown a side he had never seen.

"No, but I thought that the extra pressure might bring them back faster. I do not doubt Cora's haste, just his."

"Horrible." Estel shook his head, though he still looked pale. Eleniel and Canadras, who had forgotten the son's of Elrond were still standing beside them, turned on them quickly.

"You three, spill. Now."


	23. Skeleton Dagger

Chapter 23: Skeleton Dagger

It did not take long for Cora and the young escort to arrive back to the entrance of the courts room. Eleniel had stood waiting with her brother and friends, pacing and worrying. The guards had refused to tell her much else than 'we do not know' as an excuse. She was more than relieved when they let Cora through to stand in their little protection circle.

"Did you get it?" Eleniel asked, her eyes scanning her maiden for the weapons. Untying her cover, Cora pulled out the long sword which was Eleniel, also handing her several knives which her guard was concealing for her.

"We managed to grab Lord Canadras too," Cora smiled. "Your brothers are heading this way. My Lord Merc handed me Canadras sword and told me to give it to you."

Canadras bowed his head and thanks. Taking his sword he followed his sister's example of immediately placing it on his hip. "It is a relief to have some of my usual weapons on me. We must get you accustomed to having a sword Lady Cora, I am sure it will give Ren a sigh of relief." Cora began to blush. Ren was a common nickname for her husband, she had grown to like it. Cora shook her head, adding to Canadras that she did not see herself as a soldier of any type. Holding only a knife, she admitted she felt a little insecure.

"How do you plan to get away from here and find out what's going on?" Elladan questioned, finally regaining his breath.

"_I'm_ not going anywhere," Eleniel said bitterly. "But _you_ three or four, are. Cora and I will stay here just in case."

"Then I should stay with you." Estel smiled. "Those three can find out without my help. I am still tired from running around all over this palace!" Eleniel rolled her eyes. They had not told her much more than the soldiers did. It was three sets of I don't knows in three various versions. Maybe alone, she thought, I can get him to speak. I am certainly not going to see Legolas anytime soon to question him. Once the others had left, Eleniel turned on Estel.

"I want to know what is going on," She growled. "If it has to do with Legolas, I'll skewer you now for lying to me before!"

Estel gave her one long look, it told her he had obviously lied to him. "You would kill me now, wouldn't you."

"No, I love you too much to kill you Estel." A dangerous smile played on Eleniel's lips. "But a few paper cuts won't hurt either."

"El!" Estel gulped.

"Tell me Aragorn or I will be serious!"

"There was an attack on the royal family…"

"On who? Legolas? The King, Telegalad? _Who Estel?_"

"Telegalad and Legolas…" Eleniel felt as if her heart had stopped. All this time, Legolas and his brother had been injured. All this time she had been forced to stay in this corner of the castle without being able to help them, rendered useless. Eleniel felt fury build inside her.

"Where are they?" Her voice was calm, even she was surprised when she spoke.

Estel shook his head. "No, on Legolas' orders I am not allowed to tell you more than that." Of course she wouldn't listen, he knew that.

"He is alive?" Estel nodded and Eleniel felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"Where are they Estel?" She asked. The look she gave him was pitiful. Her eyes grew round with worry, her lips shook. He couldn't tell if she was deliberately doing it, but it was working. He hated when any women cried or looked so. Sighing, he lifted his hand and pointed down the hall and made an indication with his index finger to the left. Eleniel nodded, kissed his check once and then ran.

"My Lady!" Her guard called after, though no could decide if they had to follow her or not.

"Leave her," Estel sighed. "She will find the Prince. She will be fine." He said the words over in his head. She had better be okay, he thought, or Legolas was going to kill him once he was okay to do so again.

______

Eleniel cursed her dress as she ran. She cursed her stomach too as she was starting to feel queasy and dizzy. She cursed her decision to fall to her weakness that one night! Her pursuit of Legolas was not doing so well. Estel's directions had told her to go down the corridor Legolas had stole her into before the meeting and make a left, the first left. The problem was that that corridor did not go left. She nearly ran right into the wall.

"Where are you…?" She muttered to herself, walking around for an indication of where her King and Princes were. Her shoes clicked as they touched the marble, Eleniel discarded them quickly. They gave her a headache. Turning around another corner Eleniel found what she had been looking for. They were in the wing where Lord Elrond and Mithrandir were staying. The entire corridor was crowded with soldiers and it smelt heavily of oil and herbs. Feeling her heart lift slightly, Eleniel began to take off towards them. Before she could even take a step, she was being dragged by her waist back into the main corridor. A hand was placed over her mouth.

"Scream and the Prince will be looking for a new bride." Eleniel help a gasp. She would recognize that cold, icy voice anywhere. She being led in the opposite direction but she knew better than to yell for help. She would be dead before she could finish the word. She was led to a room with on candle, upon opening the door for her, she was pushed in roughly. Amazing she kept her balance. As the door was closed and locked, her worst dreams walked out of the shadows. "Hello Eleniel, it's nice to see you too."

"Teneth, Thalion." Eleniel scowled, not caring if her speaking was supposed to be prohibited for the moment. "Can't say I'm surprised."

The older elf, his dark blond hair and creased face that was the only indication of his age, smirked. "I would be insulted if you were."

"Thalion, have you some hand in this?" Eleniel narrowed her eyes. "Have you some act in why Telegalad and Legolas are injured?"

"You haven't heard?" The way her younger brother's voice sounded filled with pleasure made her cringe. The way he asked told her nothing good. "Telegalad and Legolas are dead Eleniel, I killed them."

"No… no, no, no, no!" If Eleniel had ever felt pain, it had not been until now. Wounds and pain caused by physical means felt like air through her memory. Nothing heart more than her heart right now, nothing could ever have caused her more pain that hearing those five words. "You lie!" Eleniel spat. "You liers, you rogues! If you had told me they were injured they I would believe you, but to say they are dead just-" White pain seared across her face. Eleniel shook, expecting to see Teneth having dealt her the slap. It was Thalion who she looked up at Thalion with a smirk.

"I did not tell you Eleniel, once you marry the Prince, I would have a surprise for the royal family." Teneth chuckled. Eleniel paled, her fear was the least of her worries for the moment.

________

Estel stood outside of Legolas' room. Things were bad. Eleniel had not shown up and the condition on both princes was critical. No one had been able to see the Telegalad and Legolas but the King, Elrond, and Mithrandir. Eleniel and Betrilas should have been waiting outside together but when he had arrived in the corridor, only Betrilas stood alone pacing. He had asked her if she saw Eleniel and she had said she had not seen Eleniel at all that day.

"Estel," His foster father, Lord Elrond Half-Elven, stood outside Telegalad's door. He looked tired, more so that he had ever remembered seeing his father after he had healed. "Come take a walk with me. Lady Betrilas," He turned to the raven haired princess, her eyes grave and worried. She was warrior, a soldier in her king's arm like Eleniel, but the courage in her soul seemed suddenly gone. "The King wishes an audience with you in his office." Betrilas nodded, thanking the Lord of Rivendell and then headed in the opposite direction in which Estel and he were headed.

"Ada?"

"Legolas is going to be fine Estel," Elrond smiled but his usual spark was absent. "It is a deep wound but no organs or serious arteries were damaged. It is mainly tissue and a few ribs. Being as we are, his healing process should be around three weeks before Mithrandir said he could move around." Estel nodded, it eased his mind greatly knowing Legolas had pulled through yet another situation. He had told the elf once that he would never survive if he didn't always the Ranger at his back to protect it. Now Estel felt sorry for making such a comment, it seemed like lately he and Legolas were getting a run for their money.

"And Telegalad?" The pause alone gave him the answer. When Elrond next looked at his youngest son, he had tears in his eyes.

"Sí cirith Telegalad Beleg, ion a Thranduil." He said quietly. "Lothron I Valinor tegi le sîdh."

___________

"Stand up Eleniel, you are being a fool." Eleniel knelt, glaring at her brother. Weeks ago she would have said she could never hate someone so much as she hated Teneth, but today she stood corrected. Thalion stood above her, smiling, taunting. He was dealing her blows today, not Teneth. He had struck her for the fifth time; the fifth one was finally hard enough to bring her to her knees. She knelt, licking her lips and tasting blood. She could feel her cheeks beginning to throb and swell. She was reentering hell but she did not plan on staying very long.

"And how exactly am I the fool here, Thalion? Striking your own sister? Is there no foolery in that?" Eleniel growled. "And you," She turned on Teneth. "I _refuse_ to sell Legolas to you! I will not become some kind of traitor to him."

"That Eleniel would be the foolery _I_ am speaking of." Thalion shook his head and circled her as Eleniel stood up. "Telegalad is dead El, there is no way the Prince could have survived the wound I left him. Legolas _might_ have a chance." Eleniel felt herself shake. Might have a chance? Might? Was he throwing false hope at her, did he think she was stupid? She hated mind games.

"Might? You just told me he's dead you bastard!" Eleniel screamed. Running at the taller elf, Eleniel managed to pin him to the wall using her body weight. It was not until one word popped into her mind that she realized she was at a severe disadvantage – baby.

"That's right," Teneth laughed. "Dear Eleniel is holding a very precious secret, my son. Aren't you, El?" Hearing his voice so amused made her sick, not that all the roughness wasn't already making her so. Feeling herself being pulled roughly off Thalion, was pushed against the wall. Her body felt suddenly tired, suddenly weak. It was then that she realized that she been dragged across a knife Thalion had been holding. Without realizing it, Teneth had thrown her in a way that the knife had cut clearly through her skin on her back from her right shoulder to her left hip. "A palace scandal, why am I not surprised? Oh that's why; your mother did that same thing."

"Leave her out of this…" Eleniel felt her voice fade. A pool of blood had surrounded her. Her thought was slowly fading away too.

"Surely, it is an omen to speak ill of the dead." Teneth remarked bitterly. "I am however, wasting time in my point of bringing you here. Seeing the amount of blood you are losing, it looks like I will be short one task. You are not mine Eleniel, you are _theirs_. I took you in because it looked bad to abandon such a defenseless child. I could not even leave you in the woods because you latched onto the princes!"

"So you are killing the royal family because as a child I had a preference for the princes and not the monster named Teneth Moonwood?"' Eleniel snarled.

"No you foolish child, the princes have died because there is no longer a line to the throne after them. Your father died as the last of Santiel's blood, the Queen's blood, to take the throne if something should happen to Thranduil and the Princes. By eradicating the Thrandulion line, leaving Thranduil on his own, the throne would fall to the Moonwood's. Thranduil himself would hardly be a problem; he would sail with a broken heart. All his children and his wife gone, there is hardly a reason for him to stay. But you, your wicked ways _created_ another problem. You Eleniel carry the only heir speaking to the throne – should Legolas not survive. I have, unfortunately placed too much trust in Thalion's actions." Thalion made an unintelligible comment towards his adoptive father. "You are carrying the final variable to this problem Eleniel, and rather than waste my time, it looks like I won't have to lift a finger. The blood loss should be the cause of the miscarriage if the roughness hasn't. It is much easier to kill two birds with one stone."

"Not unless you are one of the birds, and I get to squash you myself." If Eleniel had had the strength, she would have jumped into the arms of the blonde haired elf, with crystal blue eyes, standing angrily at the door. "Teneth Moonwood by order of my father, King Thranduil, you are hereby arrest for high treason and murder of Princes Sidhion and Telegalad and endangering Princess Eleniel's life." With a nod, Legolas stepped aside from the door and allowed a large guard to carry out Teneth and Thalion from the room.

"Laeg Las…." Was all Eleniel managed to say before the black enclosed her once again, for what she hoped was the last time.

"Cora, send for Lord Elrond and Mithrandir immediately." Legolas said weakly, clutching own wounds. Though they had been sown up, Legolas feared he might have reopened them in his haste to find Eleniel once Estel had made the mistake of telling him he had not seen Eleniel for nearly two hours.

"You are a fool," Estel grumbled when he found his friend leaning against the wall, only staring at Eleniel on the floor. "C'mon, you're not helping her by standing her and watching her. Look Elrond has her." Estel pointed out quietly as he placed the elf's arm around his shoulder. "Legolas, are you listening to me? Laeg Las?" Looking at the paled face of his friend, Estel sighed. He didn't need to look at his hands to know that Legolas had reopened his wounds. Glad for his own tall, and strong figure, Estel managed to carry the elf prince back to his bed and began to work on his stitching for the second time that night.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this one turned up being really long! So read and review, I hope you all like it!

Translations:

Sí cirith Telegalad Beleg, ion a Thranduil: Here passes Telegalad Beleg, son of Thranduil.

Lothron I Valinor tegi le sîdh: May the Valinor bring you peace.


	24. The Last to Stand

Chapter 24: The Last to Stand

Legolas woke in a daze, his vision blurry and his thoughts were a disorganized mess. He felt no energy in his body, no strength to get up out of his bed and look around. Suddenly the events of the last few hours began to swarm in his mind as he lay in one of the infirmary beds, creating the beginning of his anxiety. Legolas laid there, still and quiet. The silence of the room told him the reality. Feredir, Telegalad, and Sidhion were all dead. He was the last of their line, as Teneth had said. All he had of them now were memories that he would cherish for the rest of his life upon Middle Earth. It seemed almost hours had passed, just laying in bed, before Legolas heard someone entering the room. He didn't need to look at the door. The heavy steps told him it was Estel; his boots were always a giveaway. When Legolas finally decided to look at the young man, his only true mortal friend, he saw a broken and tired complexion. Estel was one of the Dúnedain, they aged much slower than the lives of mortals. Even for one of his own kind, Estel was very young, but looking at him now Legolas saw a much older man. A man who, so young, was beginning to see too much for his short lived years.

"Maur aur Estel, manen car le bain?" Legolas voice sounded strained but he kept it quiet so Estel would have difficulty noticing it.

"I know your tricks elf and I know you are in pain. I had to carry you all the way back here and sew your wounds back again." Estel smiled. "Trying to make me think you are well is not going to make _me_ feel any better."

"It was an honest effort, can't say I didn't try." Legolas smiled, his eyes closed. "How is Eleniel?"

"It's hard to say, the wound won't close but Mithrandir and Elrond were able to slow some of the bleeding. They might have to burn the wound to make it clot and from there they might be able to heal it." Estel said quietly, studying Legolas' face carefully. He saw traces of tears but said nothing.

"There are a lot of 'maybes' in your explanation, Estel."

"Yes… Legolas, how-"

Knowing what Estel was going to ask next, Legolas opened his eyes and weakly held up at hand. "I will think about it when I am able to think about it, Estel. Right now, I just need to know El is alive and is going to be okay. He I ah laes." His last words were quiet and hopeful. "Is the baby...?"

"From what I know of, it is fine. Mithrandir is still monitoring her for any signs of complications there might be. Thus far they have encountered none. The chances of survival though Legolas you must know, are very low. El has lost a lot of blood and once she wakes up she is going to be in a lot of pain." Estel frowned, once again studying Legolas' face. His eyes had closed again. Tight lines had formed around his mouth. Estel would have paid any number of gold to know what the last Prince of Mirkwood was thinking before drifting back off to sleep.

______________

The gardens outside the palace were vast. They had been designed exactly to Santiel's description. These were her gardens, her place of peace. Thranduil walked quietly on the brick pathways, his hands gently folded behind his back. He walked with a saddened heart, a grieving and fading heart. It had not been more than a month since Sidhion's death and now he was to lose his second eldest. His youngest was injured along with his betrothed, and his oldest had died years ago. Thranduil, for what he hoped was the last time, wept. Leaning against a tree, he wept for the sake of his family.

______________

**A Week Later**

Eleniel woke to the sun dancing in her face. Groaning and scowling, she made to turn on her side but found as she did so, she had ran her face into something silky and smooth. Still not completely awake, Eleniel moved closer to the soft fabric while hoping she would fall back to sleep without further distractions.

"If you keep that up I am going to end up on the floor." A light voice whispered above her, it was hard to miss the excitement from their voice. Eleniel smiled, keeping her eyes closed she scooted over closer until she could hear laughing.

"My bed, get 'ff." She yawned, opening one eye to glare at the blonde haired elf that lay beside her. Legolas had one arm touching the floor for balance as he only had an inch left on the bed before he would fall onto the floor. The beds in the infirmary were very small and not made for two people.

"It's nice to see you too love," He shook his head before fixing himself into a sitting position next to her. Eleniel sighed, so much for sleep. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible but it will ease, hopefully." Legolas was about to say something but Eleniel narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't tell me how bad it is. For once in my life Legolas Greenleaf, I refuse to know how much damage has been done to my person." She growled but Legolas laughed, taking her in his arms.

"I figured you didn't want to know, I was however going to ask you if you remember…."

Eleniel sighed, of course she remembered. "I think you barged in at the good part. They would have not been a problem if I had not been-"

"Pregnant?" Legolas raised an eyebrow at her. Turning the darkest shade of red, Eleniel buried her face in his tunic. "We will have to talk about that. Everyone knows now. Elrond and Mithrandir were exhausted by the end of your healing. They had to find a way to save you and the baby." It was minutes later before Eleniel could respond.

"I am sorry…" Eleniel whispered. "I was going to tell you but then Sid happened and now…" Eleniel looked up at Legolas, noticing for the first time his attire. A silver tunic and tan breeches. Feredir's headdress rested gently atop his head. "It is true then… Galad has passed." Eleniel looked up at Legolas for a response. "I am sorry Legolas…" Legolas, never replying, suddenly got up and began to pace in front of her, a tear or two slipping away.

"Inyë erui." His comment was more to himself than to her. "I think Galad's funeral was worse than Sid's. Ada has barely been able to leave his office since then." Legolas' pacing led him to a window seat on the opposite side of the room. Eleniel, feeling at loss, began to twist her upper body. She knew and remembered where exactly her injury was and she the limits she could go, she would not dare try to reopen this wound. Getting it to stop bleeding had been painful enough. Pulling back the covers quietly, Eleniel carefully swung her long legs over the side of the bed. Her bare feet touching the cold floor and the force of even gently pulling herself up made her wince. It would take a long time before this wound would heal. In one push, Eleniel was standing, balancing herself with her arms out and walking quietly over to a quiet Legolas.

"You are a fool," She sighed as she wrapped her bandaged arms around his neck. "How could you ever be alone if I am here?"

"They are gone El, not even are they over the seas, but gone where Ada and I cannot follow. And-" Legolas paused long enough to glare at his future wife, who stood smirking next to him. "You are standing." He growled. "Why?"

Rolling her eyes, Eleniel smiled at him. "Because, your Royal Highhorse, I can. I am certainly not going be restricted by a bed while you are hurting. What kind of-"

"That is not the point Eleniel! You cannot be moving about, the chance of reopening the wound-" Legolas found himself being kissed in a 'shut up' fashion, not that he minded. Though it was not enough to get what she wanted.

"This is nothing compared to the sealing of the wound, I was awake for all of that." Eleniel said gently. Legolas, knowing that because the wound refused to close, that they had burned it to seal and kill some of the blood vessels. Now knowing that she had been awake during the whole procedure, made him look at her with a mixture of awe and worry in his eyes. "It doesn't hurt unless I move the wrong way or twist my upper body too much." Eleniel found herself being hugged gently, though she could tell he was making an effort to do so.

"Im mîl le." He whispered. "I told the guard I sent to stay with you, you should have listened."

Eleniel pulled away from him, she had bone to pick with him. "Stay with a guard? Really, Legolas have you no clue as to who I am? What I have done all my life up until now?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, but you seem to forget you are now considered a high priority. You are carrying my child Eleniel, the last heir to the Thrandulion throne." The seriousness in Legolas voice brought Eleniel to her knees. A sudden wave weakness in her body reminded her that not only had the wound affected her body physically but that there had been a high chance of the baby being injured as well. From what Elrond and Mithrandir had said, no complications had arisen and the baby was so far fine. But Legolas had had a point. Feredir, Telegalad, and Sidhion, the three oldest sons of King Thranduil had all been murdered. Legolas was the last to stand in their family, and she was carrying the continuous child to the throne. Her protection would be of the biggest concern in the kingdom, now that the baby wasn't a secret anymore.

Eleniel found herself being picked up and brought back to her bed by Legolas. His soothing words and apology were a mumbled blur to her. The reality of life had hit Eleniel hard, hard enough to make her think. "Are you okay?" Eleniel said quietly, moments after coming out of her daze. Legolas looked at her, in thought. He was not okay, but he hardly wanted to upset her or worry her further. He was not so sure on her emotional status and how much she could hold. Physically, she had already tested that.

"I have come to terms with Sid and Galad's deaths," Legolas whispered. "For the moment, I am concerned about you."

"That does not answer my question meleth-nin, and it is a rather simple one." Eleniel growled, turning gently on her side to look up at him.

"And you have my answer to your simple question, love." He chuckled. "And how do you feel about my brothers?"

"I feel like I have lost two of my own brothers. Like you, they have been there all my life." Legolas, looking down at Eleniel as she spoke, watched as small tears began to pool up by her eyes. Quickly he kissed them away and soon enough his lips were travelling all over her face, catching her lips every so often.

"I thought I had lost you when I walked into that room. With Teneth standing over you, I thought I had arrived too late." Legolas whispered into her hair as he held Eleniel close. For the little room they had, they were both rather comfortable on the tiny bed.

Eleniel laughed, "You should be used to this. You are always somehow at my rescue. I do believe you have seen me in worse conditions, my lord."

Legolas pulled away from her, "I should be used to seeing you covered in blood? Your own blood?! If that of your enemies, should I be accustomed to seeing you covered in so-"

"That's not what I meant…." Eleniel pulled him to her again. "I meant that you are always there to pull me back from death. You pull me back from the worst of situations and then set me right again. That is what I meant." Long moments of silence passed between them, both thinking the other had finally fallen asleep.

"Eleniel?"

"Mmm?" There was no answer for awhile and Eleniel was quite ready to fall back asleep.

"El?"

Sighing, Eleniel answered. "Yes Legolas?"

"_Innas le verya nin_?" The question had been voiced so quietly Eleniel wondered for a moment whether it was meant. He had not properly asked her for her hand in marriage, it had been so chaotic that they had simply just went on by each other's feelings. Having him ask now, even as weak as she was, sent a wonderful chill throughout her body. Her heart was fluttering and beating contently. She turned carefully on her side to smile at him.

"Fool," She laughed. "You never needed to ask."

* * *

Translations:

Maur aur Estel, manen car le bain: Good morning Estel, how do you fair?

He I ah laes: She and the baby.

Inyë erui: I am alone.

Im mîl le: I love you.

Innas le verya nin: Will you marry me?


	25. The Beautiful Beginning

Chapter 25: The Beautiful Beginning

They never left. Eight months after the death of two of the crowned princes of Mirkwood, their influence and their spirits never left their people or their families. It was perhaps what made those six months so hard for the royal family and easier for their people. After a public mourning period of three months life within the realm of Mirkwood began to flourish once again. The common life returned to its normal pace, trade, scouting, domestic life, it all went back to being normal – Legolas observed. He observed life away from the castle, away from his wife, away from his father and his sisters-in-law. He had watched months of mourning his older brothers' deaths nearly tear apart the lives of some of his family members and he did not want to see any more of it. He did not want to see himself suffer like them, even though deep down he knew his heart felt still felt like it was cleaving in two. It all went back to his calamity about everything; he had learned from a very young age that open suffering was not something a prince should show his people.

It was why he sat beneath the trees of the forest surrounding his peaceful kingdom. It was the reason he sat in the same spot that so much of his earlier, happier life had spent cheering up friends and playfully dunking each other beneath the river's surface only a few feet away from where he sat. It was a spot where he could remember his older brothers and know he could leave smiling and without crying. He had done enough of that, enough of feeling sorry for himself. Eleniel had called it his personal pity party because she herself had stopped trying to comfort him, as did Estel. His wife and friend had been just as affected by his brothers' deaths but had learned to recover quickly and know that the two princes would not be happy to see their family and friends so torn apart. Legolas had taken awhile to understand that and at times during the earliest stages of the mourning (once the affects of Eleniel being okay had worn off) he was impossible to talk too, a lifeless being just carelessly wandering the castle. His father had been much the same way for months. But now he knew he would be alright, he knew his father would be alright. He also knew that this had been hardest on the King, losing three sons – two in a month's short span of time. He was surprised that his father had not gone into some kind of insanity. Many of his people were.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Legolas didn't jump or acknowledge the presence of another entering his peaceful hideaway. He had heard the heavy footsteps nearly two hundred paces away. Legolas leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes. "Legolas?"

"Is he asleep?"

"No, look he's laughing at us."

"Prissy elf."

"If I remember correctly Master Elrohir, you're an elf too, therefore insulting yourself and our entire race." Legolas smirked, eyes still closed.

"My apologies Your Highness, I meant to say pampered little princeling."

"Enough Ro let us not agitate our favorite prince." Estel smiled down at Legolas, kicking his foot lightly and then sitting next to the blonde haired elf. "Open your eyes mellon-nin, the joke is over."

"I'm the only prince you know." Legolas corrected smoothly as he opened his eyes. Estel shook his head and thought to argue but only smiled. "Have you seen Eleniel?"

All three sons of Elrond broke into wide grins as if smiling at their own joke. "I wouldn't dare say it in front of her," Elladan started, his brothers only laughing. "But I think she might have put on a bit of weight!"

Legolas rolled his eyes and smiled. Indeed if his wife had heard them jesting about her pregnancy or her rather large stomach, she would have done something of the more theatrical side of her many talents, maybe killing them. "Perhaps I will relay your comments to her?" He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow to each of them. Their laughter ceased and their eyes grew wide and round. Legolas burst out into his own fit of laughter. "Perfect." He mumbled. Before he could even register to what was happening, Legolas found himself at the bottom of a pile of princes, each throwing their own jab into his sides and stomach, all the while laughing as they each kept Legolas continuously pinned as he struggled to stand up.

"Someone hasn't been practicing their wrestling." Elrohir taunted as he stood up to straighten out his clothes.

"Marriage is that interesting, huh?" Elladan winked, standing next to his twin. "Guess we're going to have to get married soon too, Ro. Everyone else around here is." Legolas gave them each a confused look.

"Valor knows Sis and this brat here are going to runaway together." Elrohir rolled his eyes, looking down at a blushing Estel. "_Someone _went and visited Lorien just a few weeks ago and got engaged."

Legolas turned his head, lips spread into a wide smile and his eyes were gleaming their normal mischievous look. Estel groaned. Nothing ever good came from that look, nothing. "Don't say a word. Those two have covered everything you could possibly say."

"Welcome to my world, Estel." The blonde haired prince smiled. "It's not as bad as those two claim it is." Estel laughed, shaking his head.

"Ah, if Eleniel could have heard you say that I am sure you would not be sleeping in that pretty bed of yours. Speaking of, are you not supposed to be getting ready for the celebration? _Ir Rad En Dannen_?" The mood dropped dramatically; suddenly there weren't any more smiling faces. _The Path of the Fallen_ was of the newest traditions to come from change. It had been put into affect nearly right after Telegalad's death by King Thranduil. Every other month a gathering of the royal family would dress themselves in grey cloaks and their finest attire and walk through the entire city singing a lament for the fallen of their realm while holding small lamps of light. Those of their people lined the pathways around the city holding lights of their own and singing along with their rulers. The fourth celebration was tonight and Estel had been right, he was supposed to be getting ready but he just couldn't bring himself to walk back into the castle.

"Eleniel cannot walk the entire city this time so I have chosen to stay behind in the castle with her." He said quietly.

"Is that your only reason?" Legolas looked up at the sons of Elrond now towering over him together. Estel extended a hand to his oldest friend. "_Sen yomanie onta na asea u na naeg._" Nodding, the last prince of Mirkwood took the young Gondorians hand, standing tall and fixing his rumbled clothes. Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir suddenly turned their heads sharply in the direction of the palace. Through the woods they could see an escort of the Legolas' father's guards running towards them.

"My Lord Legolas," the oldest of the group of three guards spoke. "Lady Cora has asked me to find you and bring you to your wife." The tone of the guards had Legolas ready to start running. "She is in labor." Legolas and the others took off for the castle.

* * *

Sixteen hours later, through the heavy oak doors of Legolas and Eleniel's chamber, a loud cry could be heard. Obvious sighs of relief came from the members of the royal family that seated themselves all along the long corridor in which their chamber was located. Some paced, smiling after hearing the cry. Others laughed, congratulating the King of becoming grandfather. All in all, a celebration was in need. The house of Thranduil would at least survive one more generation.

* * *

"What shall we name him?"

"Maybe Estel, Aragorn would quite like that." Legolas laughed quietly as he stared lovingly down at the small child in Eleniel's arms. "Then again, I don't think I want my first son to be quite like him. If he snores like a cave troll we might have problem." Eleniel laughed.

"What about Tirithon?" she whispered. "_Vigilance._"

"I like it…" He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Tirithon… Estel…?"

"Must Aragorn have a place in his name?" Eleniel raised an eyebrow.

"We owe him much."

"Then yes, I love it."

"So do I."

Thus began the continuation of an ancient line and another wonderful, adventurous life to add to the stories of Mirkwood elves.

* * *

A/N: Alright, I KNOW Arwen and Aragorn did not get engaged in the time frame that I just presented butttt in order to make my other story work, a sequel to this one, it had to be done. I know I'm sorry, I tampered with history. Anyway, YAY! I finally completed this story! It's only taken... oh... three years? Wow. Well I hope everyone enjoyed it! It's certainly one of my favorite works.

StarlightSkies

The last translations of the is story!

Ir rad en dannen: The path of the fallen

Sen yomanie onta na asea u na naeg: This company [was] created to be helpful not to cause pain


End file.
